RWBY: The Dark Artist
by Zoro Minawa
Summary: At his last chance to stop Team Galactic, Pokemon Ranger Hector goes to Spear Pillar. But when he gets there something happens and he wakes up somewhere new. (Cover art made by idolnya from deviantart)
1. Chapter 1 The arrival

**AN: Hello and thank you for stopping by and reading my story!**

 **This is my first story btw so please leave some feed back!**

 **RWBY: The Dark Artist**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Mt. Coronet, Spear Pillar**

"Finally, I finally am at the last step to Creating my new and perfect world. All I need to do is summon Dialga and Palkia." said Cyrus as he looked around the area he was in.

"You three." He motioned to the three admins that were behind him. "Go watch the entrance and make sure that our little ranger friend is taken care of if he comes. I don't want anything stopping our plans."

The three admins, one boy and two girls, saluted to their leader and went to the entrance to prevent anything from stopping their plan.

 **Mt. Coronet, Spear Pillar Entrance**

"Hey Looker! What are you doing up here?" Said a boy as he and up to a man in a trench coat. Said boy was being followed by a blue and black dog-like creature with a spike pointing out of his chest.

"Hello Hector, I am here to help you in your fight with Team Galactic." Said Looker as he signaled to the door he was near. "In there is Team Galactic and they look ready to go so we have to hurry if we are to stop them." He said as he walked in.

Hector walked in after Looker but stopped when he saw three people standing in front of them.

All three of them had to same uniform with the Team Galactic emblem on the front. The only male in the group had blue hair with two horns on the top. The two females had red and purple hair and all three of them had pokeballs in their hands.

"Mars, Jupiter, are you two ready to finally take down this pesky ranger?" said the male one of the tree. "Of course Saturn." both responded. As they threw the pokeballs, out came a Skuntank, Toxicroak, and Purugly.

"You three again? Lucario, You ready for a fight? said hector as he looked at lucario. Lucario nodded and walked up to the three other pokemon and got into a fighting stance.

"May have the advantage in typing, but this is one against three." said Saturn as he pointed behind Hector. "Your friend is keeping the grunts from attack you so you are in a rough situation. Toxicroak use Dark Pulse."

"Skuntank use Flamethrower!"

"Purugly use Slash!"

The three pokemon used their moves and shot them at Lucario. "Lucario counter it with Aura Sphere!" said Hector.

All the moves had collided and caused the area to be covered in smoke. When it cleared it showed that both sides had been uninfected by the moves.

"Lucario use Power-Up punch on the Purugly then Bone rush the Skuntank!" said Hector as he blew some smoke from in front of him away. Lucario did as told and was able to knock out the Purugly in one hit and damage the Skuntank.

"Toxicroak use Mud bomb." Said Saturn. Toxicroak got behind Lucario and shot a ball of mud at him. Lucario got sent back to the ground near Hector.

"Lucario! Are you alright?" said Hector. Lucario got up and nodded at Hector. "Ok Lucario use Aura Sphere and shoot it at the Skuntank!"

"Skuntank counter it with Flamethrower!"

"Toxicroak help out with Dark Pulse!"

The three pokemon shot their moves at each other. Right when the beams hit each other a lightning bolt came down and struck the Aura Sphere causing it to expand and take in more energy from the Flamethrower and Dark Pulse.

"What in the name of Arceus is that!?" Screamed Hector as he backed away. He looked on as he saw the hole suck in objects that were around him. 'This can not be good' thought hector as he started to be pulled in as well. He looked over to see how the Galactic Admins were doing but only heard screams as he saw the be pulled into the hole in space. "Lucario!" Hector screamed as he saw lucario being pulled in. He quickly ran up and grabbed Lucario but the force only got higher as both of them were pulled in as the others looked on to see the four of them disappear to Arceus knows where.

 **?**

Hector got up and started to look around to see if he could find out where he was.

"Well Lucario, It's safe to assume that we aren't in Sinnoh anymore." Hector said as he let out a weak laugh until he realized what was going on. "LUCARIO?!" Exclaimed Hector as he looked around to find his friend. He saw that lucario had landed a few meters away from him and was getting up.

"Lucario are you ok?" Said hector as he looked over lucario to see if he was badly hurt.

"No i'm fine master, it is only a few bruises, nothing to worry about" Said Lucario

"...WHAT!" both of them had exclaimed as they backed away from each other.

"I/You can speak?" said both of them as they got up.

"Ok this is only going to get weirder if we stay on the subject Lucario. Let's just look for the nearest Pokemon center to rest at." said Hector as he helped Lucario up. They started walking through the forest until they came across a black and white creature.

"Oh my Arceus. What is that pokemon? I've never seen it before" said Hector as he pulled out his pokedex to find out but was stopped when the creature started running at him…. And the other 4 that were behind it. "Ok new plan: Run Lucario!" said Hector as he pulled Lucario

 **?**

"Remember girls Professor Peach has asked you all to search for some herbs that are needed for her class. You have the rest of the day to find them and be back to the ship. Good luck team RWBY." said Professor Goodwitch.

Team RWBY had arrived at the forever fall forest to look for what she needed.

"We should split up if we only have half a day to find the plants." Said Ruby Rose, the young leader of the team. "I will go with Weiss and search this side and Blake, you and Yang will go search the other side." All the girls nodded and headed their direction and started to search.

"Blakey you find any of the plant yet?" asked Yang as she ran up to the black-haired girl.

"You know that this will go by a lot faster if you actually help search for it." said Blake as she turned to Yang. "Sure but then who will be the comic reli-?"

"Run Lucario!"

The girls turned toward the scream and saw a boy and dog creature running from 5 ursai. They ran toward them when a flash of light stopped them.

"Guess we have to fight them. Lucario use Bone rush!" said the boy as he dodged one of the ursa. "Yes sir." said Lucario as he made a bone appear and started hitting the ursa. The boy grabbed a branch and started to hit the nearest ursa.

"We should step in Blake. He looks like he's about to fall over from exhaustion and has no weapon." Said Yang as she pulled Blake forward to help the boy but stopped as they saw that they beat two of the ursai.

"Good job Lucario. Let's keep it u-" Said Hector but was hit in the back of the head by the biggest ursa.

"Master!" screamed Lucario before he stood over Hector ready to fight to the end.

"Yang lets go before they both die." said Blake as she took out Gambol Shroud and shot the ursai getting their attention. Yang shot a few shots from Ember Celica and punched one of the ursai on the head, killing it on impact. Blake held down another with Gambol Shroud's chain and stabbed it in the head

Lucario was shooting Aura Sphere's one after the other at the alpha ursa when Yang jumped over him and punched the ursa back and knocked it away from them. Then with a lot of quick punches she killed the ursa and walked back to Blake when she saw her checking in on the boy.

"He's out cold but still alive let's get him back to Professor Goodwitch." said Black as she looked over lucario. "What are you?" she asked. Lucario was going to answer her but collapsed as well. "Well Blake you take that thing and i'll take this guy." Said Yang as she picked up Hector bridal style. "Let's be quick, these two have been through a lot." said Blake as they ran back to the ship.


	2. Chapter 2: The Question

**AN: I forgot to mention that this story takes place at the beginning of Season 2.**

 **Thank you for checking out this story.**

 **RWBY: The Dark Artist**

 **Chapter Two**

"Where are those two?" Said Weiss as she tapped her foot on the ground. Ruby was able to get Weiss to not go out and search for them but couldn't stop her from complaining.

"Don't worry Weiss. We still have some a lot of time since we found the herbs so fast. We just have to be patient and wait for them." Said Ruby as she called Yang for the Fifth time. At this point she was getting worried for the black and yellow duo as well.

"I am giving those two five more minutes to get back if they don't I will go and bring them back myself." Said Weiss as she looked out to the direction they went in.

"Hey guys! Check out what we found!" Screamed Yang as she and Blake came into view. Ruby and Weiss walked down from the bullhead. One was happy to see them and the other was mad at how much time they had taken until they saw what they had with them.

"Yang, Blake who is that?" Weiss said as she pointed at the guy in Yang's arms. "And what is that?" Asked Ruby as she pointed at the dog-like creature in Blake's arms.

"We have no idea. We found him fighting a group of ursai and he got a bad blow to the head." Sid Yang as she walked onto the bullhead and putting him on a couch. As she put him down something fell out of his pocket.

"What's this?" Asked Ruby as she picked up the red device. She turned around to show everyone but was stopped when the middle opened up.

 **Lucario the Aura Pokemon, The final evolution of Riolu**

" _ **It's said that no foe can remain invisible to Lucario, since it can detect auras. Even foes it could not otherwise see"**_

"Well at least we know what this things name is." said Blake as she put Lucario down on the other couch

"Girls what was that voice and did you four find the herb-" said Goodwitch as she walked into the room to see a canine-like creature and a young man. "Who is this?" said Goodwitch as she looked at the four Huntresses-in-training.

"We have no idea who this guy is Ms. Goodwitch but we found him fighting a group of ursa and saw that he received a bad blow to the head from one. Lucario i think just collapsed from exhaustion." Said Yang as she looked over at Goodwitch.

Professor Goodwitch went over to the pilot's area and told him to fly to Beacon as fast as he could. "We will be back to the school in about 20 minutes, so hold tight girls." Said Goodwitch as she went to examine Lucario and make heads or tails on what it could be.

 _ **~~Thirty minutes later~~**_

Team RWBY had left Lucario and the boy to be taken to the infirmary while they went to deliver the herbs to Prof. Peach. They were now waiting to find out if the boy would be ok.

"When will he wake up Nurse Maria?" Asked Yang as she got up when the nurse stepped out of the room and into the hallway they were waiting in.

"He will be fine Yang now sit down!" said Maria as she walked away

"Do you think she is still mad that i destroyed her new car while i was fighting Nora?" Asked Yang as she turned to her team to see all of them nodding.

"Also for rushing her when she was treating your wound." said Blake

"And for almost crashing into her when you were fighting me" said Ruby

"And for-" "ALRIGHT I get it she doesn't like me" said Yang said she turned away in shame.

"Well good to know that our new guest has some people thinking for his well-being" Said a man that walked up to the girls. He had grey hair, a cane, and a coffee mug.

"Professor Ozpin, what are you doing here?" Asked Ruby as she looked at the man. "Well Ruby i'm here to meet our guest and find out more about him." Said Ozpin as he walked into the room followed by Team RWBY.

One they walked in they saw that the boy was sitting up eating a small bag of cookies. "To whoever left me these cookies, I thank you." He said to no one.

"You're welcomed." Said Ruby as she entered. His attention was taken to the % individuals that entered the room

"Looks like you are up young man and well enough to eat." Ozpin said as he sat down in a chair facing the bed. "My name is Ozpin and i am the one in charge around here and i need to ask, who are you?"

"Well Sir my name is Hector Minawa. I am a pokemon ranger, first class. I was stationed in Sinnoh but i ended up here by unknown circumstances" Said Hector as he looked at the people in front of him to get a response but only got confused looks. "Is there something on my face?"Asked Hector.

"No Mr. Minawa but some of these terms you are using are new to all of us. Can you explain what a pokemon is?" Asked Ozpin.

"How in the world do you not know what a pokemon!" Exclaimed Hector. "They are creatures that roam the world and help is in our everyday life. Some are pets other are used to participate in humane battles." Explained Hector as he pointed to where Lucario is. "This is one. This pokemon is named Lucario."

"M-master?" said Lucario as he got up looked around and saw everyone in the room.

"Oh my Arceus! I thought that you talking was a dream, but you can speak." Said Hector as he turned back to the five people in front of him. "Well to continue, I am a pokemon ranger. We specialize in helping people and keeping evil cult-like organizations from gaining too much power and hurting people. A large majority of us use a stylus and recruit pokemon to help us, but thanks to my rank i was able to make myself a team with any pokemon i want."

The headmaster and students just stared blankly into space and processed the new information that they had received. Everything was quiet until a question popped into Hector's head.

"Um if i may ask was there three others in the area i was in?" he asked. "No there were no other people or pokemon that were found." said Blake as she walked up. "I think it is time that the rest of us introduce ourselves. My name is Blake Belladonna."

"I'm Yang Xaio Long and this is my sister Ruby Rose."

"Hello."

"I am Weiss Schnee."

"Nice to meet all of you." said Hector as he looked over to Lucario. "Lucario you feeling alright?"

"Yes Master i am feeling back up to one-hundred percent." Said Lucario as he got up.

"Mr. Minawa, from what i am gathering from your story it sounds like you are a strong person. I can tell when people are lying and you are not so i am going to offer you this." Said Ozpin as he held out his hand. "I am going to offer you a place at this school with the condition that you help us protect those who cannot protect themselves."

Hector looked down and started to think for a minute before asking a question. "Sir, may I speak with you for a moment alone?"

Everyone was shocked by the question but then Ozpin turned to face team RWBY. "Girls can you please give us a moment?" he asked

The girls left to leave the room. But right when the door closed they all got near and started to listen in.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about in private Mr. Minawa?" asked Ozpin as he took a sip from his coffee.

"Well Sir. I believe that I am not from this world." said Hector as he got up to look out the window. "The last thing I remember before i woke up in the forest was a portal that had opened up when I was fighting Team Galactic."

"Well that would explain how you have these pokemon and how I have never heard of them." Said Ozpin

"I just wanted to tell you this because i want you to know that before i accept your offer to join." Said Hector as he turned to look at Ozpin with a smile and a determined look on his face.

"I am glad to hear that Hector. Welcome to Beacon Academy" Said Ozpin as he held his hand out.

Hector took it and shook it as he thought over what was in store for him in this new world.


	3. Chapter 3: The Introductions

**AN: I had nothing to do today so i just sat down and wrote the next 3 chapters for the story. So if i can remember the next one will come out on tuesday.**

 **RWBY: The Dark Artist**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

"Well Hector I think that you should get familiar with your new environment" Said Ozpin as he walked towards the door and opened it.

All the members of Team Rwby fell forward onto the floor.

"We were not listening in on your conversation!" Said Ruby as she got up and started to hide behind Yang.

"It's fine if you did i just don't want anyone else knowing so please don't tell anyone." Said Hector.

"Well girls I think that you should show Mr. Minawa around the campus. "Said Ozpin as he took a sip of coffee. "Also Mr. Minawa I will like it if you come see me in my office after your tour." Ozpin left to get back to his work.

"Lucario let's go." Said Hector as he picked up his bag but was stopped by Lucario.

"Master do you think that it would be a bad idea if more people see me." Said Lucario said as he walked over to Hector.

"Well you should see our new home as well but if you want to go into your pokeball you could. It would also save us from questions." Said hector as he took a red and white ball.

"Yes it would and i do need a nap so if you please." Said Lucario. Hector pushed the button on the ball and a red beam shot at Lucario and he disappeared.

Hector turned to the team RWBY and said was given confused looks from them. Hector was about to ask what the problem was but then the pokeball was taken from him by Ruby.

"How does this small sphere contain someone the size of Lucario." She asked.

"People back home use these pokeballs to have quick and easy access to their pokemon and keep them safe from harm." said Hector

"Do they ever feel sad about being in there?" Asked Blake as she was interested in this item.

"Well you aren't the first person to ask that me that question. There was a group of people that called for the liberation of pokemon from people because they were sad and felt bad and trapped but in reality they were a terrorist group that was trapping people and releasing their pokemon." Said Hector. "But they got me thinking and i had a talk with all my pokemon and talked with them and they all said that they do not feel that way and wanted to stay with me."

"Wow that was a story." Said Blake as she looked at Hector.

"Wait until you hear the story of how I lost my eye." Said Hector as he pointed at his eye patch. "It does involve a darker part of my life when i was a part of a group like that, but i don't care if people know some of my past."

"Hey guys catch up we need to finish the tour!" said Yang as the two talking realised that they were way behind.

"Let's go Blake!" Said Hector as he grabbed her hand and pulled her ahead.

'If only everybody can be as open about their past like you' thought Blake as they continued the tour.

* * *

 **~~Twenty Minutes Later~~**

"Well Hector that is all of Beacon. So now can we ask you some questions.?" Asked Ruby as she looked at Hector with eagerness to ask.

"Sure ask whatever you want ladies." Said Hector.

"How many pokemon do you have and can we see them?" asked Ruby.

"Well i have 8 pokemon on me. When i became a ranger i was given two extra pockets for two more pokemon since the legal limit is six, and yes you can see them." Hector said as he threw out his whole team.

Besides Lucario, Hector's pokemon were a weird bunch. There was a floating white pokemon with fins on its arms, a slim pokemon that looked like it had a white dress, a black pokemon with a big mane of red hair, a red lizard with what seemed like it had horns on its head , A pokemon that looked like a humanoid bug creature, a sheep like pokemon, and a blue pokemon that had white fluff around it.

"Everyone these are our new friends. This is Weiss, Yang, Blake, and Ru-" OH MY GOD! It's so cute!" Said Ruby as she grabbed the little sheep and pulled it into a big hug.

"Ruby, you should let go of Mareep right now before she-" Hector tried to warn the poor girl but it was to late as Mareep started tear up.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed Mareep as it electrocuted Ruby. Ruby let go of Mareep and fell back.

"Mareep come here, everything is fine, calm down." Said Hector as he picked up the little scared sheep.

The rest of the members went over to check on their leader who was slowly getting up.

"I'm sorry Ruby, Mareep is only a baby and she is only used to being around me and not people it doesn't know." Said Hector with said pokemon in his arms.

"It's fine but warn me next time." Said Ruby as she walked over. "I'm sorry Mareep I didn't mean to scare you."

"Well you all met Mareep and Lucario, so now it's time to introduce everyone else." Said Hector as he pointed to each one and said" This is Froslass, Gardevoir, Zoroark, Charmeleon, Leavanny, and Altaria."

Each one of the pokemon gave their own greeting before all of them realized something.

"We can talk?!" said Gardevoir

"Looks like we can." Said Zoroark

"Everyone, I know that the topic that all of you can now talk but that's a conversation for later. We now live here so we have to get used to the new environment but before even that we have to go talk to someone." Said hector as he turned to team RWBY. "We have to go talk to Ozpin. Let's hang out later."

"Sure, see ya later Hector." Said Ruby as she and her team walked away.

"Do you guys want to walk there with me or do you want to go back into your pokeballs?" Asked hector.

"I'll walk with you" Said Lucario, Zoroark, and Gardevoir.

"We won't since three is enough for now." Said Froslass as she looked at everyone else for confirmation. They all agreed.

With 5 of the 8 pokemon in their pokeballs, they walked towards the tower where Ozpin's office would be.

On the way they were given stares all the way but no one stopped them. Lucario stopped to look behind him.

"What's up Lucario?" Asked Zoroark as he walked up to the Aura pokemon.

"I thought I sensed something but it was my mistake. Let us continue." said Lucario as they continued walking.

As they walked in they saw a blond woman holding a tablet.

"Hello is this Professor Ozpin's office?"Said Hector as he walked up to her.

"Well it is good to see you awake Mr. Minawa. I am Ms. Goodwitch a teacher that works here. Ozpin's office is up that elevator. I am here to take you up." said Goodwitch as she stepped into the elevator.

Hector and Company got in as well and headed up. When they got there they saw Ozpin talking with a man in a military uniform.

"Am I interrupting something?" Said Hector as he walked in with company.

Ozpin looked over to see who it was and smiled. "No Mr. Minawa I was just talking about you to General Ironwood."

Hector saw Ironwood turn around and face him.

"Hello Hector I am General Ironwood, head of Military in the Atlas Military and headmaster of Atlas Academy."

"Well you know who I am so I only need to introduce who they are." said Hector as he referred to the pokemon behind him. "This is Gardevoir, Zoroark, and Lucario."

"Hello."

"Sup."

"Hello Sir."

Ironwood looked over the creatures that were next to Hector and asked "Are these the pokemon that Ozpin was telling me about?"

"Yes Sir these are only 3 of the 8 I have but they are my strongest." said Hector. He looked over behind Ironwood and asked. "So Sir what did you want to talk about?"

"Well hector first off i have to give you these." said Ozpin as he handed Hector a Scroll and a I.D. card.

"Also i wanted to tell you that tomorrow at noon you will be taking the entrance exam for the school.

"Wait aren't I already a student?" asked Hector.

"No not yet. You have to pass the exam to be a student. Also i want to test you and your pokemon's ability in battle and decide what team you will be on until the Vytal festival is over and can have a room to yourself and pokemon." Explained Ozpin.

"That makes sense Sir, but where will i sleep until tomorrow?" Asked Hector.

Ozpin smirked and took a sip of his coffee. He then said "I know exactly where you will be sleeping tonight."

* * *

 **Team RWBY Dorm**

The members of team RWBY were getting ready for bed after the eventful day they had with Hector and his pokemon.

Weiss was brushing her hair while Ruby and Yang were having a pillow fight. Blake was just staring into space thinking about a certain person they met today.

All was peaceful until Yang noticed the state Blake was in.

"Heyy~ Blakey. Earth to Blake." Said Yang until Blake finally came down to earth.

Hmm… What Yang." asked Blake.

"Well Blake you have been like this ever since we left Hector so he could go meet Ozpin. What's wrong?" Asked Yang

Blake looked away with a blush on her face as she said "I d-don't know what your talking about."

"C'mon Blake you promised to us everything so spill the beans." Said Ruby as she was interested as well in why Blake was acting differently. This even got Weiss's attention.

"Well ever since we left Hector i've felt different. Like there a feeling inside my chest i haven't felt in a long time." Said Blake

"OMG Blake you have a crush!" Said Yang

"N-no i don't!" Said Blake as she started to blush as red as Ruby's cloak

"Our kitty cat has crush on the boy." teased Yang.

"Yang cut it out." Said Ruby as she threw a pillow at her.

It turned into an all out pillow fight between all the girls. The fighting finally ended someone knocked on the door.

"Who could it be at this hou-"

"I'll get it!" said Ruby as she walked up to the door.

"Hey Ruby. Ozpin sent me over here to spend the night." said Hector as he walked in with a sleeping bag.

"Yay we get to play with you and your pokemon now." cheered Ruby as she dragged hector in and showed him where he could sleep.

All the while Blake was staring at the boy in the room. Yang and Weiss were snickering at all that was going on and started talking about how they would watch Blake's attempt at getting Hector to notice her.


	4. Special Chapter Hector's porfile

**AN: Ok so today was going to be chapter 4 but because of car problems i am stuck at my relatives. I have no access to my laptop that has it. All i have access to was this. This was going to be posted after chapter 4 but i have it so why not post it. (Stuff about the weapon will be talked about in chapter 4)**

* * *

 **Name:** Hector Minawa

 **Age:** 17

 **Hometown:** Lumiose City

 **Ht:** 5ft 8in

 **Hair color:** Black

 **Eye color:** Brown

 _ **Background:**_ _Hector has no memories of his parents and was taken in by a old man that ran a fighting dojo. He lived there until the old man died of old age. He has a bit of a criminal background since he was on team flare. Left the team to become a member of the Pokemon Rangers to make up for past sins after a run in with some Legendary pokemon. During the encounter he lost his left eye and got three long claw marks down his back._

* * *

 **Weapon of choice:** Gauntlets that switch Dust types that with a flick of the wrist and that strengthens physical strength with every blow. (kinda like Yang's semblance but does not add anything else besides the strength)

* * *

 **Party Pokemon:**

 **Zoroark** (His starter)

 **Nature:** Hasty

 **Quirk:** Carefree and laidback

 **Moves:**

-Night Slash

-Foul play

-Shadow ball

-Flamethrower

 **Lucario**

 **Nature:** Bashful

 **Quirk:** Serious and to the point

 **Moves:**

-Bone Rush

-Power-up punch

-Aura Sphere

-Extreme Speed

 **Gardevoir**

 **Nature:** Modest

 **Quirk:** Calming and mature

 **Moves:**

-Moonblast

-Psychic

-Teleport

-Thunderbolt

 **Froslass**

 **Nature:** Mild

 **Quirk:** A little quick tempered

 **Moves:**

-Shadow ball

-Blizzard

-Ice beam

-Cunch

 **Altaria:**

 **Nature:** Calm

 **Quirk:** Quiet and Happy

 **Moves:**

-Moonblast

-Dragon pulse

-Dragon dance

-Fly

 **Leavanny**

 **Nature:** Jolly

 **Quirk:** Caring and Motherly

 **Moves:**

-Leaf Blade

-X-Scissor

-Sword Dance

-Slash

 **Charmeleon**

 **Nature:** Adamant

 **Quirk:** Quiet and Shy but Quick tempered

 **Moves:**

-Fire Fang

-Dragon Rage

-Dig

-Flame Charge

 **Mareep**

 **Nature:** Lonely

 **Quirk:** Shy and Quick to panic

 **Moves:**

-Thunder Shock

-Thunder Wave

-Growl

-Tackle


	5. Chapter 4: The beginning

**AN: Here is chapter 4! Still sorry about the delay on this chapter. At least it came out today.**

 **Team RWBY Dorm**

Ruby got up after the great night of playing with Hector and his pokemon. She woke up to only her team mates.

"Where did Hector go?" Asked Ruby as she noticed a note on the desk .

" _I had to go train for a bit before the exam. It has been a while since i trained in hand to hand combat so i needed a refresher. Come by the training room please, i need to ask you guys for a favor."_

 _-Hector_

Ruby looked over the note when she saw Yang step out of the Bathroom fixing her hair and her clothes.

"Hey Rubes what do you have there?" Asked Yang as she looked at the paper.

"Well Hector is at the training arena and asked for us to come down." Said Ruby as she gave Yang the paper.

"Cool. Hey Weiss! Blake! Wake up!" Said Yang as she shook both girls

"Yang it's barely 10! Why do you want us to get up!" said a sleepy Weiss as she shot a death stare at the sisters

"Hector wants us to go meet up with him in the training area." Said Yang as she looked over at Blake and saw that she was already ready to go.

"Someone's eager" Said Yang as she snickered and Looked over at Weiss who was leaving to go to the bathroom.

 **~2 hours earlier~**

Hector had gotten a text from Ozpin telling him to go meet him.

Hector woke up his pokemon and called Them back into their pokeballs and left to meet him.

When he got there he saw not only saw Ozpin. He saw Ironwood, Goodwitch and a new individual that looked like an older Weiss.

"Hello Hector it's good that you got here so fast. I need to go over what you will be doing in the Exam." Said Ozpin before he looked at the older Weiss.

"Hello. My name is Winter Schnee and if you are wondering yes I am Weiss's older sister." said Winter.

"I was about to ask that, and nice to meet you." Said Hector.

"Ms. Schnee is here to help you pick out a weapon. If you do end up passing the exam you will need a weapon just like every other student." Said Ironwood

"I haven't actually ever wielded a weapon. The most i ever carried was a knife. I am good at hand-to-hand combat though." Hector said rubbing the back of his head thinking of having to wield a weapon.

"That is fine Mr. Minawa there are gauntlets and gloves that you can use besides a sword." Said Winter as she handed him a large Scroll showing different gloves and gauntlets.

Hector looked over all that he saw and choose the one that sounded the coolest and where he could put a stone or something in the palm.

"Nice choice, these will allow you to use different types of dust while you fight." Said Ozpin while he handed Hector said gloves.

"Wait how did you already have them?" Said Hector as he looked over the gloves and put them on.

"I had a feeling you would choose those." Said Ozpin as he drank his coffee.

"Weird but thanks these fit perfectly and what else did you want to talk about?" Asked Hector as he oogled over his new weapon.

"Well the thing I wanted to tell you is how the exam will work and the rules." Said Ozpin as he pushed a button and a chair came out of the ground right where Hector was standing. "In this Exam you will have to travel to some ruins and bring back a relic. The one you pick will determine which team you will join. The rules for this is that you can only use three of your pokemon in the exam."

"Wait why only three Sir?' Asked Hector who was sad that all of his pokemon would be able to help.

"Well Mr. Minawa each team in the school has 4 members so you will be put under those same restrictions. Choose wisely Hector, and don't tell me I want to be surprised when I see who you choose." Said Ozpin as he handed Hector a piece of paper. "At noon i want you to be at these coordinates. That is all Mr. Minawa and i wish you luck in your exam."

"Thank you Sir. Goodbye everyone." Said Hector as he left to go train.

"Don't you think it will be a bad idea to show your new student off to the whole world. Not only will you put him in the spotlight but you will be showing everyone these new creatures that nobody know about." Said Ironwood when they saw Hector going down the elevator.

"Yes. I want to show that there are more people and creatures that will protect them from evil and Grimm." Said Ozpin

"That is a good point but how about we put him against someone else who has pokemon." Suggested Ironwood.

This peaked Ozpin's interest. "That would be a good idea but we don't have anyone else with pokemon."

"I have someone in mind." Said Ironwood as he turned to Winter. "Go tell her that she has a task to do and make sure that she is combat ready."

"Yes General." said Winter as she left

 **~Present~**

Hector and his pokemon were busy training well all except Froslass, Gardevoir, and Altaria.

Altaria and Leavanny were training Mareep. Altaia was being a punching bag for Mareep and Leavanny was cheering her on.

Hector was sparring against Lucario and Zoroark in a way to sharpen his senses for his Exam.

"Good job Hector even after all this time you can still keep up with us." Said Lucario as he punched at Hector.

The punch went past Hector's head. Hector grabbed the arm and flipped Lucario. "Well who do you think taught you guys how to perfect your moves." Said Hector

"But you never watch your six dude." Said Zoroark as he gashed at Hector.

Hector dodged the attack but his shirt did not.

"Zoroark! Why! You know i only have one other shirt!" Said Hector as he took off his shirt to expect the damage to it.

Right at that moment team RWBY.

"Hey Hector!" Said Ruby. "We come to see what you needed."

The other girls of Team RWBY stopped and stared at Hector.

'Wow Hector is ripped. If blake doesn't hurry up I might have a shot with him." Thought Yang as she smirked at the idea she had

'Hector is a more fit than i thought. Such perfection should not be contained by a piece of clothing' Though Weiss as she covered her face so people don't see the blush.

'...' Thought Blake. Blake had been broken by Hector's muscles.

Ruby and Hector were confused by what they were doing. "Well Ruby what i wanted to ask you guys was that I need someone to watch the rest of my pokemon while I do my Exam." Said Hector as he turned back to pick up his stuff so he could go back to the dorm with RWBY.

"Wait Hector what's up with that scar." Asked Ruby. The question seemed to bring the other members back to reality.

"Well i got this back when i was 15. I don't have the time to tell the story and i don't want to anyway. Said Hector as he pulled out another shirt from his bag.

"I thought you said that you were an open book?" Asked Blake.

"Well everyone has secrets they want to keep secret Kitty cat." Said Hector as he smirked at Blake's bow.

"Wait how did you know?!" Asked Blake as her cat ears flattened.

"Well Lucario was the one that noticed that your Aura was different to everyone else's, the fact that your bow moves a lot more than a normal bow, and the amount of tuna cans that are under your bed." Said Hector.

"Ohh…." said Blake who felt saddened by her idea that Hector would reject her.

"It's weird but cool at the same time. I want to see them but I have an hour to get to the place for the Exam." Said Hector as he turned to Ruby. "So will you take care of my pokemon?"

"Of course but what about Mareep?" Asked Ruby as she saw said pokemon hide behind Hector's leg.

"Mareep stay here with Ruby and the girls while i go do something." Hector told Mareep but Mareep just started crying. Hector reached into his bag and gave Ruby a poffin.

"Here Ruby try feeding this to her." Said Hector.

Ruby kneeled down and held down the pastry. "Here Mareep." Said Ruby.

Mareep inched forward to Ruby and started nibbling on the Poffin. She smiled and jumped into Ruby's arms as she continued eating the Poffin.

"Here Ruby keep this box with you in case Mareep gets hungry or scared. It will keep her calm and stop her from shocking people." Explained Hector s he turned to the rest of his pokemon. "Lucario, Zoroark, and Altaria. You three will be the ones to help me in the exam. Everyone else will stay here with Ruby and the rest of her team."

"Ok" said everyone.

"Leavanny and Gardevoir. You two are in charge make she everyone else doesn't give Ruby and her team any problems"

"Yes Sir!" both said as they saluted.

"Well girls I have to go. See you guys after the Exam." Said Hector as he left with 3 pokemon.

"Should we go watch the Exam in the auditorium? Classes were canceled so we might as well go." Said Yang

"Let's go but let's be on the balcony since we have everyone here." Said Ruby as she gestured to the pokemon that were now with them.

"Good idea Rubes." Said Yang as everyone started walking to the auditorium.


	6. Chapter 5: The Exam Part One

**AN: Here is chapter 5. The Exam is now starting. Hope you like the idea a have for a character.**

 **Also** **PersonaQeminod1, your question will be answered in this chapter.**

 **This Chapter might either be really good or very F****** bad. My laptop deleted A LOT of stuff along with this chapter and the next one... I wrote this off memory.**

* * *

 **RWBY: The Dark Artist**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Cliffside**

"Well this was where the coordinates told us to come to." Said Hector as he and pokemon walked up a cliff.

"Did you read then right Hector? We all know that you suck at reading a map." Said Zoroark as he walked up to look at the paper.

"Welcome Mr. Minawa. Good to see that you made it on time." Said Ms. Goodwitch. She then gestured to the pokemon. "I recommend that you put your pokemon in their pokeballs so you don't lose them. After that stand on this pad."

Hector did as recommended and walked up to the pad. "Question Ms. Goodwitch. Why did i have to put my pokemon in their poke-AHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Hector as he was shot into the forest.

'I never got the reason why we do this to the students.' wondered Glynda as she sent a message to Ozpin.

 **(5 Minutes before Hector got shot into the air)**

 **Auditorium**

"Wow look at the people below." Said Leavanny from the balcony in the auditorium.

"Looks like it's everyone from school and some news crews." Said Ruby as she looked down. "How are you feeling Mareep?"

Mareep was taking a nap in Ruby's arms. "Awww she's so cute."

"Guy's Ozpin is walking onto the stage." Said Gardevoir. Everyone looked at the man down below on stage.

Ozpin tapped his cane and and everyone went quiet. "Everyone you are probably wondering why i cancelled classes. Well I want to introduce the new student that will be here at Beacon. But right now he is taking the Entrance Exam right now." said Ozpin as the screen behind him came up. "With a few cameras we can watch how the new student will do in the Exam and find out what Team he will be on."

Everyone watched the screen start playing the live feed. First thing they saw was a boy flying across the sky.

"At least he got the same thing as everyone else." said Ruby as she laughed.

* * *

 **Emerald Forest**

"Altaria! SAVE ME!" Screamed Hector as he let said pokemon out of her pokeball.

Altaria grabbed hector by his shoulders and put him back on solid ground.

Hector was shivering as he let himself fall onto the ground. "Note to self: Always ask questions when I am told something." Hector stood up and petted Altaria "Thank you Altaria i would have been dead if it wasn't for you.

"Well i guess I returned the favor." Said Altari as she smiled.

"Guess so." Hector said as he took out two more pokeballs. "Come on out guys we have a mission to do."

Lucario and Zoroark came out of the pokeballs and looked around.

"Are we in some kind of forest?" Asked Lucario

"Well of course just look around." Said Zoroark

"Ok so here's the plan." Said Hector as he got all of their attention. "Altaria I want you to fly around and see if you can find the ruins we are looking for. Lucario and Zoroark I want you two to help me out down here in defeating those creatures from before. I am guessing that there has to be some."

Everyone nodded and did as told. Altaria went out to scout the area while the three others went forward on foot.

* * *

 **Auditorium**

Everyone besides the Ruby crew were shocked by the creatures they were seeing on the screen. Everyone was talking about what they could be before Ozpin stepped forward.

"Along with the new student are some new creatures that are very rare in our world. These creatures are known as pokemon. They stay in the shadows and rarely come in contact with people. These creatures are known as "Pokemon." As of now there are only 9 currently known pokemon that have been found. The new student has 8 of the 9." Said Ozpin as he pointed at the balcony where Team RWBY and pokemon were hiding.

Everyone looked up and saw the pokemon and stared. They were many questions on their mind but they know they would not get the answers directly.

"Children now that i have explained them I will take one question about the Student, not about the pokemon." Said Ozpin as he looked out at all.

The only one that was raised was of the blond knight.

"Yes Mr. Arc?" asked Ozpin

"Can we at least get the guys name?" Asked Jaune

"Of course. His name is Hector Minawa. Now back to the video." Said Ozpin as they say Hector and party in a fight.

* * *

 **(Emerald Forest)**

Hector and Lucario were facing a few beowolves. They had killed all but one until a shadow ball hit it.

"Nice shot Zoroark." Said Hector as he looked over and saw Zoroark killing a beowolf.

"I didn't shoot that…" Said Zoroark as he walked up to the other two.

Everyone got on edge as they looked around. They heard some rustling from a bush.

"Lucario shoot an Aura sphere as a warning shot." whispered Hector.

Lucario shot one near the bush and out came a little orange creature that looked like a top.

"What the?! What's a Rotom doing here of all places?" Asked Hector as he looked at it. "Zoroark get ready for a battle Lucario stand back."

* * *

 **(Back at the Auditorium)**

"What is that?" Asked Ruby as she looked at the little Orange creature.

"That's a Rotom. It is a Electric/Ghost pokemon. I wonder who it belongs to?" Said Gardevoir as she looked at the screen with more interest.

Ruby looked at the little creature and thought back to a friend she met a while back.

* * *

 **(Forest)**

As they were getting ready for a pokemon battle, something shot towards Hector. He barely dodged it when it hit the ground. It was a blade. Said blade went back towards the bush where Rotom came out of.

"How did you see it coming?" Asked a female voice that came from said bush.

"How were you able to recall your sword?" Asked Hector

A short girl came out from the bush. She had orange hair and green eyes. She would have not been seen as a threat to Hector if it wasn't for the many swords floating behind her. "Salutations. My name is Penny. What is yours?'

Hector was shocked by the swords but did not lets it show. "I'm Hector. Nice to meet you Penny. If you don't mind me asking how did you get a rotom?

Penny looked over to the orange creature and smiled. "I met Sparks when he was found in the main computer of my father. He came out and hid behind me and i defended him. He and I have been friends ever since."

Hector smiled at the pair. "That's a nice story, it's sweet that you defended the little guy."

"I would love to talk more but i am your opponent in this Exam so you have to get past us if you want to finish and find the ruins." Explained Penny.

"Ok but if it's ok to ask. Please don't kill me with those swords." Asked Hector as he pointed at them.

"I won't don't worry." Said Penny as she looked at rotom and nodded. Rotom nodded back and said "We are Combat- ready let's go!"

Penny shot the blades at Hector who dodged at them. He did a threw a few jabs at the her and Penny blocked them with the blades. Zoroark and Rotom were in a one sided fight. Zoroark was dodging all of Rotoms attacks and landing all of his. Lucario helped out Hector whenever Penny was busy with him. Hector ended up with a few hits but his arm had been cut from a blade. Penny had a few bruises but was still ready to go.

Both Rotom and Penny jumped back and started whispering to each other. Hector would have never guessed the next action they took. Rotom jumped into Penny.

"WHAT!" said the Hector, Lucario, and Zoroark.

Penny started glowing orange and there was electricity coming off of her. Her blades also had an aura of electricity as well.

She shot her blades at Hector and produced spikes when it landed.

"Guys we need to back up now, run!" Said hector as he ran into the bushy

area for cover. Somehow they weren't seen by Penny.

"Ok so first up she is a robot or something." Said hector as they finally got time to rest. "Secondly she is a walking mass of death!"

"True but if rotom is combined with her then would it be a Electric/Steel type?" Asked Zoroark.

"Good point at least we know what is super effective against her." said hector as an idea came into his head. "Zoroark we have to do that."

"Wait I thought you said i couldn't do that." said Zoroark

"It's the only thing we can do if we want to win." Said Hector as he turned to Lucario. "Lucario I want you to provide support from the back. Shoot aura spheres not at her but near her."

"Yes Sir." said Lucario

"Now we need to find her." Said hector as he looked up from the shrubs they were hiding in. They saw Penny walking around near them.

"Wait Zoroark." Said Hector as he stopped Zoroark. "Here use this and attack as if it was me." Hector handed him one of his gloves

"Fine but it won't be perfect because i actually use both of my eyes." said Zoroark as he put it on.

"Ok guys. Let"s do this!

* * *

 **(auditorium)**

The pokemon were still shocked on the fact that Rotom had been able to fuse with Penny but weren't going to tell because they thought that Rotom had just been in the place from where the blades came from.

"WHOA that looks awesome!" Said Ruby as they looked on at Penny's new form.

"Where could Hector had gone?" Said Weiss as they saw that Penny was searching for him.

"Well they have to get past Penny if they want to get to the ruins so they have to fight." Said Yang as she was reminded of herself when looking at Penny.

"Hey guys look Hector is finally going in." Said Blake as she saw Hector run at Penny. He jumped and punched Penny right in the jaw. The blow knocked her over.

Penny then got up and shot some swords at Hector but missed. Then another Hector came down from the tree Penny was by and punched her in her back. Dealing what seemed to be more damage.

Everyone in the room were shocked when they saw a second Hector as were watching the screen closely. Even Ozpin's attention was glued to the screen

"Hey Blake" Whispered Yang. "I get one."

"Wait what?" asked Blake as she turned to see Yang laughing.

"Wait guys there are differences in each one." Said Weiss.

"She's right each one only has one glove, one has an eye patch and the other does not, and one is doing heavy blows while the other is doing quick jabs." Said Ruby why was not liking the sight of her friend getting beat up.

The fight continued with Lucario jumping out and shooting Aura Spheres at Penny. Penny was starting to wear down on the amount of fight she had left, but then she backed away. With all three of them in her sights she made her swords start circling behind her. The blades shot a beam that hit one of the Hectors. The one without the eyepatch.

Hector ran up to the Hector on the ground and picked him up. The Hector shined brightly and turned into Zoroark.

Everyone was shocked at the fact that Zoroark was able to turn into Hector.

"So Yang, still want one. I'm getting the original." Said Blake as she started laughing.

"That was unexpected." said Ruby

Back to the fight. Hector has handed Zoroark to Lucario who carried him away. As Hector put his other glove on his face hardened. He whistled and Altaria came down. After Hector got some kind of necklace out of his pocket and put it on Altaria. After Hector said some words a bright light shined and Altaria changed forms?!

 **AN: So this chapter went way longer than I expected. The real battle is about to begin. It's Serious/Maybe mad Hector Vs. Super Saiyan/Electro Penny. Zoroark and Lucario are out so they won't be fighting. And there might be something that happens that interrupts the battle….. I wonder what it ill be but someone is returning from a previous chapter.**


	7. Chapter 6: The Exam Part two

**AN: So like i said for the last chapter this is completely off memory so it might not be good. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **RWBY: The Dark Artist**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Forest**

"Altaria you will back me up by using dragon breath. Do not hit her just make her keep moving." Said Hector as cracked his knuckles.

"Ok and Hector" Said Altaria "don't do anything you will regret."

"Ok." Said Hector as he ran forward.

"Rotom how are you doing?" Asked Penny.

"I'm doing alright but don't let this keep going for too long." Warned Rotom. "Your Aura is almost all gone."

"Ok" Said Penny as she called her blades to spin once more

Hector kept running towards Penny until she shot. He barely dodged it as he threw a punch at Penny. The Android dodged it as well and threw some blades at Hector. Penny then saw a blue and red beam he shot in front of her. It had come from Mega-Altaria.

"Penny you have to be careful. Keep up your guard you're fighting two people, not just one." Said Rotom as it looked on at the level of Aura both fighters had. Penny's was at 20% while Hector's had been at zero the whole time.

"Looks like Penny is almost down." Said Altaria as it blew some blades back with its wings.

Hector nodded as he stepped back. "Penny how about we call this a tie?" Asked Hector.

"What? Why?" asked Penny.

"Because i'm tired and you're tired. The fact that there is someone else here trying to kill me just with her stare. Also you seem nice and I would love to be your friend." Said Hector as he looked at Altaria. "Dragonbreath. Shoot it over there."

Penny watched as the big ball of fluff shot a beam at the bush and heard "Bronzong use Light Screen!"

A bell shaped pokemon with arms came out and created a screen that seemed to stop the attack. Behind it came out a redhead woman wearing what seemed like a spaceman outfit with the letter G on it.

"You!" said the woman as she walked up and punched Hector. "Where the hell are Jupiter and Saturn?

"Mars" said Hector as he looked her over. "Is that really you?"

"Of course it's me, now tell me where they are." Asked Mars.

"I have no idea where those two could be!" said Hector as he put his hands on Mars. "Ok I need you to calm down and listen."

"Why should i listen to you? All you caused us back home was just trouble." Said Mars as she tried to slap Hector.

"Look around you. Does it still look like that we are in Sinnoh?" Asked Hector.

Mars pulled her hand back and thought about what he asked. "N-no. It doesn't look like anything like Sinnoh and i haven't seen a pokemon in a long time."

"Well we aren't in our world." Hector said. Mars looked shocked. "We are in a world called Remnant and if you want to survive in this world you will come with me and not commit any more crimes."

Mars thought about running away but she knows what the two people around her can do since she saw them fight so she had no choice. "Fine"

"Penny this is a… acquaintance of mine from home." Said hector."I need to make sure she is not killed out here so the faster we can leave the better. Can you show is the way to the ruins?"

Penny understood and told them the way. "How about i go with you guys?" she asked.

"Sure but we have to go check up on Zoroark." Said Hector as he pointed behind him.

* * *

 **(Back at the Auditorium.)**

There was so many questions in the Headmasters head. How did Penny combine with a pokemon? How did Zoroark turn into Hector? Who was this new person? Why did they stop fighting?

"This is getting interested." He said out loud so that everyone would calm down.

"Hey, Gardevoir who is that?" asked Ruby as she pointed at Mars

"Thats one of the people that Hector was fighting before we ended up here. Her name is Mars and she is a admin in Team Galactic, a group who wanted to use legends to kill everyone by making a new world." Explained Gardevoir as she watched the screen and closed her eyes.

"Wow….. that's a back story." said Yang as she looked on and saw the group heading for where Zoroark and Lucario went.

* * *

 **(Forest)**

Hector ran up to Lucario. "How is he doing?"

"He will be alright Master. I have done everything i could and he will be sore for a while." Explained Lucario as he got up.

'Do you need any help' asked a voice in Hector's head.

'Gardevoir. I need you to teleport here and take Zoroark to Leavanny. Tell her to watch over him' thought Hector.

'Ok' said Gardevoir.

* * *

 **(Auditorium)**

A flash of light came from where Gardevoir was standing. Everyone on the balcony looked over and saw that She was gone.

"Where did she go?" asked Blake

"Guys look" said Ruby as they saw Gardevoir appear on the screen.

"What? How?" asked Weiss.

"Gardevoir can teleport using her psychic powers." Explained Froslass.

"Cool." Said Ruby as she and everyone else saw Gardevoir pick up Zoroark and teleport back.

"Leavanny, check if he will be alright please." Said Gardevoir.

"Ok" Said Leavanny as she looked over Zoroark.

"Guys they started moving again." Said Weiss as they turned to see the people move towards the ruins.

* * *

 **(Forest)**

"So Penny." Said Hector "Tell me about yourself. Besides the fact that you're an Android.

Penny's eyes widened at the request. "How do you know?"

"Well the fact that Rotom was able to go into you. As Rotom probably told you, it can only possess machinery, but what I don't get is that you were the one in control not Rotom." said Hector

"What would it mean?" asked Penny as she looked at Rotom who was talking to Altaia (no longer a Mega) and Lucario. She also looked passed them and saw Mars walking far ahead of them.

"Well it would mean that there was something living in the machine. Only other time i saw a case like this was when a ghost pokemon was in a lawn mower that Rotom tried to use."

Penny smiled at that. "Wait was i the thing stopping Rotom?" asked Penny.

"Yes i do believe so. That would mean that you're not a program but a actual living person." Said Hector.

"Really?" exclaimed Penny

"Yes the only other thing that i could think of to prove it would be if you were in love with someone." said Hector as he saw Penny start blushing.

"Penny? Do you have a crush on someone?" Asked Hector as a smile came onto his face

"Well there is this one girl i met." said Penny as she looked down. "She was really nice and was nice enough to be my friend even with how annoying I am."

"Well who ever this girl is she seems like a nice person." Said Hector as he looked up and saw some ruins with what looked like Chess pieces on pedestals.

"Are these the relics he was talking about?" asked Lucario as he looked at them.

"The seem worthless why are you even getting them?" asked Mars as she looked at the King Piece.

"Well It's more to test my abilities instead of trying to get some money off of these." said hector as he looked at them all. "In chess my favorite piece is the bishop since because it moves, but the knight is what i'll choose because of the nickname i give it. The Queen Killer."

Hector picked up the white knight and showed it to Lucario and Altaria. He was hoping that it would place him on a good team.

* * *

 **(Auditorium)**

"Well the decision has been made. Mr. Minawa will be on Team RWBY." Said Ozpin as the screen behind went back into the wall.

"Students will be able to interact with Mr. Minawa and his pokemon tomorrow. Thank you for coming to the assemble. You may all leave." Said Ozpin as he left to go find where Hector was now.

"We have to congratulate Hector and welcome him to the team." Said Ruby as Mareep woke up from all the talking. "Hey little guy. You hungry."

"Hungi." said Mareep. Everyone was struck by cuteness and simultaneously said "Awwwww."

Ruby gave the small Sheep a pofin and started walking to the front of the school.

* * *

 **(Forest)**

"Well now that we have this we can go back." Said Hector as he put the Knight into his bag.

"Do you know how to get to civilization?" Asked Mars as she and Bronzong walked up.

"Yes of course we go this way" Hector said as he pointed at the right. Penny grabbed Hector's arm to the left. "Follow me."

"I this Idiot the only person i can go with to live?" asked Mars as she walked behind Hector.

"Yes M'lady it seems that's the case." Said Bronzong as it floated next to his trainer.

* * *

 **( 45 minutes later)**

Team RWBY and pokemon were waiting at the landing dock for the bullhead that was going to bring back their friend.

When it landed Hector was tackled by Ruby.

"Welcome to the Team Hector!" said the Red hooded Reaper

"Wait i'm on your team?" asked Hector.

"Yup welcome to the team." said Blake as she held out a hand to him. From where he was the light was perfect on Blake. Hector blushed a bit before taking the hand.

"Penny it's so good to see you again! Where did you go that night, and How do you have a pokemon?" Ruby was pelting the poor android with question after question. Penny just smiled and looked at the overly excited Ruby.

'There's no way Penny was talking about Ruby. Well if she was it would be cute to watch this.' thought Hector.

"Well we must ask who is this." said Weiss as she looked at Mars.

Mars saw the look Blake was giving Hector and decided to have some fun. "My name is Mars and I am Hector's girlfriend." said Mars.

Everyone went wide eyes at the went stiff and hanged her head. Blake and Weiss looked at Blake and were feeling sorry.

"What. No you are not!" said Hector as he turned to Mars. Blake and company were relieved by what hector said "You are a terrorist i should give to the authorities. But since we are in this world I don't think people will believe me."

Mars's eyes grew wide. "Like you should be talking Mr. Team Flare Admin. Your group wanted to destroy the world as well."

"Oh but i left when they actually first came up with that idea not like you who stayed until the end." said Hector.

Everyone in the room looked at the two of them with a surprised look.

Hector looked around and realized what he had said. "Well at least you all know a bit more of my past."

Blake looked at Hector and thought that if she was male it would be him.

"We have two Blakes now." Joked Yang. Weiss just rolled her eyes at the lame attempt of a pun.

"Wait "two Blakes", How? Asked Hector, confused from the saying.

"We will talk about that later." Said Lucario "We have to go check on Zoroark."

"Oh my Arceus! I almost forgot let's go." Said Hector as he looked at Gardevoir. "Please lead the way."

The huntresses-in-training, trainers and pokemon were lead to the Team Rwby dorm.

When they walked in they saw Zoroark sitting up reading a book.

"Now that's a katana." Said Zoroark as a picture fell out of the book.

Blake instantly ran up and snatched the book from Zoroark.

"Hey that was a good read. I'll ask for the second one later." Said Zoroark as he got up.

"Hey buddy you doing alright?" Asked Hector

"Nothing to worry about just a little sore from the attack." Said Zoroark.

"That's good to hear Zoroark." Said someone from behind the group.

Ozpin, Ironwood and Winter walked into the already cramped room.

"Penny what was that?" Asked Ironwood.

"Well sir it was-" "Something awesome." Said Hector as he interrupted Penny

"I was shocked when Rotom jumped into Penny's backpack. Since it was in there it was able to power up her attacks. It even knocked out Zoroark, my strongest Pokemon." said Hector as he tried to cover up the fact that Penny was a android." You know if you can let her train under me here at beacon I could probably strengthen the relationship these two have and make them even more powerful."

Ironwood was surprised by what Hector was proposing. He thought over it a bit until he agreed.

"Yay Penny gets to stay here!" said Ruby as she gave the girl a hug.

Penny just blushed and smiled. She silently thanked Hector for what he did.

"Well i guess you now have someone to train along with your studies Mr. Minawa." said Ozpin as he looked over at Mars. "Who is this?"

"My name is Mars Tanaka. I am from where Hector is from." Said Mars.

"She is telling the truth but she was a bad person." Added Hector.

"Well if that is the case i will keep an eye you. May you please come with me?" Said Ozpin.

Mars was reluctant but decided to obey and followed Ozpin to wherever they were going.

"Mr. Minawa. I trust you to protect Penny. You must know what she means to us back in Atlas.

Said Ironwood as he looked over the younger man.

"Of course Sir. Nothing bad will come to her as long as she is in my care and Team RWBY's." Assured Hector as he said goodbye to the General and Winter.

Once the door closed Hector let himself fall to the floor. Lucario and everyone rushed over to see how the new guy was.

"He is fine he's just exhausted from everything today." Said Lucario.

"Well Penny you can sleep in his sleeping bag today. He wouldn't have argued with that." Said Gardevoir as she handed Penny the sleeping bag.

"Thank you." she said lied down for bed.

"Well everyone let's get to bed we have a lot of people in the room now." said Ruby.

"Well if you want space we could go into our pokeballs." suggested Lucario. "It's more comfortable than you think."

"That would be lovely but you don't have to if you don't want to." said Blake as she sat on the bed.

"Don't worry we will be alright." said Zoroark as he grabbed the pokeballs from hector rest and returned everyone but himself and Mareep.

"Here i can't return myself." said Zoroark as he handed his pokeball to Blake. "Leave Mareep out so she can get more used to you guys."

"Ok goodnight Zoroark." said Everyone as the pokeball shot a beam at Zoroark and he disappeared.

"Well now that there is breathing room we can all get ready and put Hector against a wall." said Yang as she pulled said boy into sitting position.

"Goodnight everyone." said a sleepy Hector.

* * *

 **(1:00 Am)**

Blake was awakened by the sound of the door opening. Thanks to her faunus heritage she was able to see Hector step out of the room.

Blake followed the boy up to the roof of the building. She watched as Hector looked out into the distance deep in thought. Blake was about to leave when she saw Hector put his hand over his eye patch. He removed it to reveal his eye and blinked it a few times. Blake got a good look at the eye. It was fully blue with just a little white dot in the middle.

She was shocked as it started to glow. Blake didn't even notice that Hector was looking in her direction.

"Hey! Whoever you are, come out now." said Hector.

Blake did as told and Hector's expression changed from on guard to panicked. His hand instantly went over his eye.

"I guess we have some stuff to talk about now." said Blake.

"Yea looks like we do." said Hector as they sat looking out to the moon.

* * *

 **AN: SO. I may have added a few more things into this Chapter then it had before.**

 **First: I got Mars's last name from her voice actor**

 **Second: There are two ships that are revealed**

 **They are Nuts & Dolts and Oc/Blake.**

 **Third one will be revealed later but you guys could probably guess what it is.**

 **Look up what legendary pokemon has a blue eyes with a white dots in the middle.**

 **Just because.**

 **Also I'm thinking of doing another story with a modern RWBY AU but i can't think of a name. Plz help. Anything will help.**


	8. Chapter 7: The Trip

**RWBY: The Dark Artist**

 **Chapter 7**

"Well Blake, how about you tell me your life story." Said Hector as he looked at her. "Mine is probably longer."

Blake looked down and started to tell the story "I was once a member of a group called The White Fang. It was a group made up of faunus that wanted to have equal rights for all."

"Wait, was? Also what is a faunus?" Asked Hector as he looked out to the moon.

"Well a faunus is a human that has animal traits. Like a monkey tail or cat ears." said Blake as she took of her bow to show off her cat ears.

"Cute." said Hector as he lifted his hand to touch her ears. Blake just put his hand back down.

"And The White Fang changed to a group that no longer wanted to use peaceful ways to get equality. They started using weapons instead of signs at rallys." Blake said as she looked at Hector. "The sad thing was that it was working. We were being treated like equals, but not out respect. Out of fear. So i left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence." Explained Blake as she stared out to the view in front of them.

"Wow. That was a story." said Hector as he looked at Blake. "Guess it's my turn."

Hector looked out to the moon and started talking. "What Mars said was true. I was once a admin of a team called Team Flare. They wanted to make the world more beautiful. That was the idea that i wanted to follow, but then Lysandre, the leader, told us about his true plan. How he wanted to exterminate all pokemon so the world would prosper." Blake's eyes went wide with that comment. "I left the team shortly after that but wanted to get my friend Zack out as well. We went out of a mission for the team and I told him what i was going to do. He was mad at my betrayal and we were going to fight when we were stopped by a roar."

Blake's attention was focused on Hector's story.

"We ran right to where is came from, which in hindsight was not the best idea." said Hector as he sadly chuckled. "When we got to it we say two legends fighting."

"Wait legends?" asked Blake.

"There are a group of pokemon that are stronger than all the others. Those are called the "Legendaries". Some can control the weather, some control the universe, there are even some that control time, and space." Explained Hector as he continued the story. "So we saw that the legend were Giratina and Darkrai. Darkrai was trying to stop Giratina from escaping the distortion world. Zack was never the smartest person. He never got that you can't catch a legendary without a Master Ball. They stopped fighting and Giratina used it to his advantage. Giratina grabbed Zack and threw him into the distortion world. Darkrai and i tried to save him but we were both slashed by Giratina. It was about to escape when Arceus came down and threw him back into the distortion world. Arceus took pity on us and tried to save us, but by accident he ended up combining us." Explained hector as he held up his hand and made a small dark sphere in his palm. "I can use Darkrai's powers as if they were my own. I don't use them often but when i get mad i can't really control it, that's why i stopped fighting Penny. If i had continued it would have ended badly. That's my story."

Blake was at a lost for words. She had just found out that hector has the powers of a legend and that they had a few things in common. SHe looked at the boy in a new light.

"Well now that we have told each other our life stories, how about we go back to bed." said Hector as he yawned.

"Sure let's go to bed." said Blake as she was also feeling sleep come on.

They never made it to the room and just fell asleep on the roof.

* * *

 **(The Next Morning)**

As Ruby woke up she looked around and saw Mareep sleeping at the foot of her bed.

"Awwww" whispered Ruby. She looked around the room and saw that Blake and Hector were missing.

"Hey Rubes, you up?" asked Yang as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Yea. Hey do you know where Blake and Hector went?" asked Ruby

Yang looked at Blake's bed and saw that she was gone. 'I hope those two are having fun' thought Yang. "No idea Ruby." replied Yang

"Hey Weiss! Penny!" Said Ruby as she got out of bed.

Said girls got up and started getting ready as well.

"What did you want Ruby?" Asked Weiss as she was brushing her hair.

"Well Hector and Penny weren't here when we woke up, any ideas where they could be?" asked Ruby.

Weiss just looked at Yang and smiled. "I wonder where those two could be?"

A knock came from the door. Yang opened the door to reveal Mars and Ozpin there.

Ozpin looked around. "Where is Mr. Minawa girls?"

"We don't know where they are Sir." said Penny as Rotom came out of the computer that was on the desk.

"I saw the two of them leave to the roof. They must still be there." said the Plasma pokemon.

"Well we should go check up on them." said Ruby as she lead the way to the roof.

* * *

 **(The Roof)**

Blake was waking up and wondered why the sun was in her eyes. She looked around and saw Hector sleeping right next to her. She backed away and wondered why they were up here. She thought back to last night and remembered the story.

"This way guys"

Blake heard Ruby's voice and panicked by the situation they were in. Blake did Hector a favor and put his eyepatch on him so he doesn't have to talk about it to everyone.

"Hey Hector. Wake up." Said Blake as she shook him. The boy was still sleeping. Blake shook him even more. Hector opened his eye and was blided by the light.

"There they are." Said Ruby as she and company walked up to them. "What were you two doing up here?"

"We were just talking about the past, nothing important. Let's go back to the room. My back is killing me." Said Hector as they went back to the room.

"So Professor what did you need?" asked Hector.

"Well I want you and Mars to go get a new wardrobe. It would be something you two need. A uniform will be here by the end of the day for you two. Also Ms. Tanaka will be living with you all." Said Ozpin as he handed Hector a card. "This should have all that you need to cover the charges."

"No need i have all the money i need." said Hector as he walked over to his stuff. "Sir how much does gold go for in this world?"

"I'm not sure, but why?" asked Ozpin

Hector dug into his bag and pulled out 5 gold nuggets and a Big nugget.

Ozpin and the girl's eyes went wide at the amount of gold Hector was holding.

"How do you have so much Hector?!" asked Weiss as she took one.

"Well these are really easy to find back home. They are literally everywhere, that's why I asked how much they were worth." Explained Hector as he put the gold in his pockets.

"It's true there are so many just lying around that their price kept going down." Added Mars

"Well I still want you to take this." said Ozpin as he handed Hector the card. "You will need somewhere to put this small fortune you will soon have.

"Well ladies let's go clothes shopping." said Hector .

* * *

 **(Random street)**

"So I have a small fortune now." Said Hector as the group walked out of a Jewelry store.

"I had no idea that would be worth that much." Said Mars as she looked at the girls. "Well do you know where a clothes store is?"

"There is one near the bookstore i go to." Said Blake as she pointed down the street.

"Well let's go. Also I suck at picking out good clothes. Will you guys help out?" Said Hector as they walked down the street.

Yang had a brilliant plan. "Of course we will help you out man. Just leave it to us."

"Cool." Said Hector.

 **(5 minutes later)**

'Worst Decision Ever!" thought Hector as he looked at the clothes he was given. 'Well let's just get this over with.'

Yang and Blake were waiting for Hector to come out and show what Yang had given him. Mars and Weiss went to the woman's area to get her some clothes as well. Ruby and Penny went somewhere unknown.

"Come on Hector. Let's see what you're wearing." said Yang as she knocked on the dressing room door.

"Fine." Said Hector as he opened the door.

The first outfit was a pair of gloves, a Cowboy hat, and a pair of blue jeans. "You know I like the pants but i need a shirt."Commented Hector.

"Well Blake what do you think of this?" Asked Blake.

"..." Said Blake. The mussels strike again. Our poor Blake had a blush on her that was as red as Mars hair.

"Ok Hector go change into the next outfit." Said Yang.

"Why do i even need this?" said Hector

"Just put it on. Said Yang

Hector came out in a Tuxedo. "I hate these things. Especially the tie." Said Hector as it was just on his shoulders.

"Here let me help." Said Blake as she tied the tie. Both individuals were looking into each other's eyes. They were like that until Yang spoke up.

"Well you never know when you will need one. Now lovebirds back away from each other and go change.

Both of the "Lovebirds" turned red and moved away.

Hector came out in a black leather jacket, black jeans, and a blue shirt. "Ok now this is more my style." said Hector.

"Looks good on you anyway so let's just pick out some more like this." Said Yang as she picked up some similar clothes.

"Well let's go check up on Mars and Weiss." said Blake as they walked over to the two.

"We got some good clothes." Said Mars as she held out a stack of clothes.

"Well all we have to do is find Penny and Ruby." said Blake as they walked out of the store.

Next to them was a crowd of people looking at what appeared to be a crime scene.

"What happened?" asked Blake as they walked up.

"Well kid, The whole place had been burned down. The only casualty was the owner, Tukson. Explained the police officer.

Blake's eyes went wide and she looked away. "Ok thank you for telling me."

Blake explained that this was her favorite bookstore, and that she was close friends with the owner. They gave her their condolences.

Hector had walked into the building when no one was noticing. 'This is way too burned in some places as if someone was using a flamethrower. Along with the fact that it sticks in here. There are clear signs of a struggle.' Hector thought as he examined the scene.

"HEY! KID!" said the police officer. He had been trying to get Hector's attention for the past minute. Hector looked up. "You are contaminating a crime scene!"

"Sorry sir i'll leave." said Hector as he left. He returned to the group and saw that Ruby and Penny.

The walk back was filled with talk about clothes and the fact that school was tommorow. Blake and Hector were behind everyone.

"Hey Blake," Said Hector. "Tell me about Tukson's past."

"What do you want to know?" asked Blake.

"I want to know if he was in that group you were talking about, The White Fang." Whispered Hector.

Blake nodded and saw that Hector had gone into deep thought.

"That was no accident, Blake. He was murdered, and I know who did it." Said Hector.

"What? Who?" Asked Blake.

"It was one of the others that came here with Mars. I need to go talk to Ozpin." Said Hector as he and the rest of The group ran to the Airship dock to get back to the school.

* * *

 **(Location Unknown)**

Three individuals were walking into a warehouse full of faunus and crates. At the center was a man standing looking over a map. He had orange hair, a white coat, and a cane.

"Look she sent the kids! Awe it's just like the divorce" Said the man as he hugged all three of them..

"Can it Torchwick." Said the silver haired boy.

Torchwick just smiled as he looked at a paper.

"Hey how did you get that." Said the green haired girl

"What were you three doing at this location?" Asked Torchwick.

"We were cleaning up your loose ends, well at least one of them." Said a purple haired girl.

"I had that job under control!" Said Torchwick as he walked back to the map.

"Packed bags and a ticket to Vauco said otherwise." Said Green girl.

"Look if it was up to me i would take you three out back and-" "And do what Roman?" asked two people from above.

"Continue talking Roman." Said a Blue haired boy as he and a woman came down to their level.

"Not kill them?" said Roman as he backed up.

"Cinder, Saturn." said the green haired girl.

"Emerald, Mercury, Jupiter, you three were supposed to keep your hands clean while you were here." Said Saturn as he walked up the them.

"Well we just thought-" "Don't think" said Emerald before she was interrupted by Cinder.

"Roman why didn't you take out that runaway when you were told?" Asked Cinder as she walked up the the man.

"Well I was busy stealing every spec of dust in the kingdom." said Roman as he gestured to all the crates around him.

"Well that part of the plan is done." said Saturn as he gave Roman a paper. "Take everything and everyone in the warehouse to these coordinates."

"I expect to see you there soon Roman." said Cinder as she walked away. "Everyone else follow me we have something to prepare for."

* * *

 **So now that Jupiter and Saturn's place in the story is in a I can stop worrying about when i should add them.**

 **This chapter was a gate way for me to start using stuff that is from the canon series. YAY. Not everything will be the same but there will be some similarities.**

 **Next chapter might come out in two or three days.**


	9. Chapter 8: The First Day

**RWBY: The Dark Artist**

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

 **(Ozpin's Office)**

Ozpin was thinking over the information that was given to him by Hector. "So, you're telling me that Mars's old associates, Jupiter and Saturn, are in the White Fang and that they have Pokemon as well?" asked Ozpin.

"Yes Sir that's what I just explained to you." Said Hector as he looked over to Goodwitch, who was in deep thought like Ozpin.

"Well thank you for telling me this Hector. Go get some rest it's getting late." Said Ozpin as he took a sip of his coffee.

Once Hector has let Ozpin looked over at Goodwitch and they both nodded. "Glynda I have a few phone calls I need to make. The Queen now has pokemon."

* * *

 **(The Next Day)**

Team RWBY was leading around the Tree new students to Beacon. Apparently Ozpin had gotten Mars to join Beacon as well. "Well looks like you three have the same classes as us." said Ruby

"Cool which one is up first?" Asked Hector.

"Professor Port" Said the four girls as they lead the way.

"Prepare to take a nap guys." Said Yang.

They soon got why Yang said that. In the first 15 minutes the Professor had been able to put almost everyone to sleep. Hector, Blake, Weiss, Penny and another Girl were the only ones awake in the class.

"Hey Blake" Whispered Hector. "I get most of what this guy is saying from this textbook. But what's Dust?" He asked

"Well Dust is basically this world's source of energy. Humans found it a long time ago and harnessed it against the Grimm. Hunters and Huntresses like us use dust to help us fight the Grimm and to power everything we need." Explained Blake.

"Wow…." Said Hector as He processed the information he was given.

"I hope you children got that, it will be on the test at the end of the week." Said Port as the bell rang. Everyone woke up and left to the hall.

"What's Next?" asked Hector.

"Next is Professor Peach. Her class is science." Said Weiss.

"Ok let's go to the class."

 **(50 minutes later)**

"Oh my Arceus. I see the world in such a new way" Said Hector as they walked out.

"That's how everyone feels when the class ends." Said Ruby as they started walking to the lunch room.

"I need to go check up on something i'll be right back" Said Hector as he left the group. Hector walked back to the dorm to open the door and see all of his pokemon watching the Tv.

"Yo Hector check this out. This show is about a guy that lost his arm and brother to this weird kind of magic." Said Zoroark as Hector walked in.

"I don't have a lot of time but i at least want to get you guys some food. Lets prepare something quick." said Hector as he took out a cooker, pot and ingredients from his bag.

Once Hector had everyone fed he quickly left to find the lunchroom.

He had no idea where he was going.

'Zoroark was right i suck at telling directions' Thought Hector as he walked around.

"And then I threw a banana at the guy, which sounds gross, but was awesome." Said a yellow haired bay with a monkey tail as he walked by Hector.

"Hey sorry for bothering you but do you know where the lunchroom is?" Asked Hector as he walked up the him.

"Yea we are on our way there right now. Come along." Said the blue haired boy.

"Thanks. I'm Hector by the way." said Hector as they walked to the room.

"I'm Sun and this is Neptune." Said Sun as they got to a door.

When said door was opened a flurry of students passed by them and ran for their own good. Hector looked for familiar faces and saw that Penny and Mars were by the door watching what was going down in the lunchroom.

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" chanted a pink haired girl as she looked down from her mountain of tables. On said mountain were three more people. A blond haired boy, a black haired boy with a strand of pink in his hair, and the red haired girl from before.

"Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! It will be delicious!" Screamed Ruby as she squeezed a milk carton as the rest of the team cheered.

What Hector saw next was like something out of a movie. The food fight between both teams was outrageous. From flying soda cans to hand to hand turkey fights. The whole thing ended with Ruby making herself into a tornado, picking up the debris and the enemy team. She slammed them into the wall and they got pelted with most of the food in the room.

"That was awesome!" said Hector as he looked down and saw that neither him, Sun, or the two girls had gotten food on them. Neptune was kinda mad from having been pelted by food.

"Apparently that pink haired one, Nora i think her name was, threw a pie into Weiss's face and that's how this all started." Said Mars as she walked up to Hector.

"Wow" said Hector as Mars handed him some food. "Here since you missed lunch." said Mars

"Since when were you nice?" asked hector as he took the food.

"I've always been nice." Said an angry Mars. "you just get to see it because we are on the same side."

All talking stopped when Ms. Goodwitch walked in. With a flick of her riding crop everything (besides the food) flew back to its original place. "Children, please do not play with you food."

At that moment Yang fell in through the roof and got up like nothing happened.

Ozpin was able to get Goodwitch to let the two teams go and they left to get cleaned up. The punishment they got was detention and to clean the lunchroom for the next week.

Once everyone was clean they headed back to class but stopped to talk.

"Well it's nice to meet you three. I'm Jaune, Jaune arc." Said Jaune

"I am Lie Ren"

"Hello i'm Pyrrha Nikos"

"I'm Nora"

"It's good to meet you all." said Hector.

"Yo Hector" said Zoroark as he ran up. He had his illusion up to look human so he wasn't stopped. "Dude here you left this in the room.

"Thanks Zoroark." Said Hector as he took the scroll. "Hey Zoroark meet my new friends."

Zoroark turned to the new people and turned out of his illusion and introduced himself.

Everyone was shocked by the change of appearance.

"How did you do that?" Asked Jaune.

"Well I am know as the Illusion Pokemon. I can make Illusions happen whenever i want to." Like this." Said Zoroark as he turned into a perfect copy of Jaune.

"Wow that's awesome." said Nora as she poked at Zoroark.

"Hey Mars do your pokemon talk to?" asked Ruby as she looked at the girl.

"Yea I was shocked when i first heard them. I thought i finally went crazy." said Mars as she chuckled.

"Wait she has pokemon too?" Asked Nora as she was sat down by Ren.

"So does Penny, and you all can meet them after class. Let's all hang out back in the dorm room." said Hector as they got to the arena where there combat class was being held.

"Good to see that you all made it in time for the fighting portion of class." Said Professor Goodwitch.

Everyone sat down in the bleachers to watch all the fights.

"Mr. Winchester please come down and choose your opponent." Said Goodwich.

A tall boy stood up and walked into the arena. He had orange hair and was carrying a mace around with him. He looked around and his eyes lit up with joy when he saw Hector.

"I wanna fight him, the new guy." Said Cardin as he pointed at Hector.

"Me? Why?" Asked Hector as he got up.

"All the attention has been on you and those freaks you call pokemon." Said Cardin as he tried to get under Hector's skin. Sadly it was working.

"You can call me whatever you want but leave them out of this." Said Hector as he put in the dust vials and put the gloves on.

"Awe did i hit a bad point? Well how about if you beat me i'll apologize, but if you lose i get all of those freaks." said Cardin.

Everyone gasped.

"Fine let's do this." Said Hector

"As this is Mr. Minawas first arena fight, I will go over the rules." Said Goodwitch. "Both participants will be fighting for the next 3 minutes. When your aura goes into the red zone you have lost. So keep an eye on your aure level."

"Wait what do you mean by Aura level?" asked Hector as he looked at Goodwitch.

"HA! He doesn't even know what aura is. This is going to be an easy battle." Said Cardin as he started laughing.

"Of course you wouldn't know. Come here." Said Goodwitch.

Hector walked up. Goodwitch put her hands on his forehead and chest. "Now concentrate" She said. Hector did as told

 _ **For it is impassing that we achieve Immortality,**_

 _ **Through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all.**_

 _ **Infinite, and distanced, and unbound by death. I release your soul. And by my shoulder protect thee.**_

Hector opened his eyes and saw that his body was glowing grey. "Whoa.." was that he could say.

"There i have unlocked your Aura. Now you need to use it as a shield in battle and can even use it to activate dust." Said Goodwich as she walked back to the sidelines.

"Now the battle can begin. GO!" said Glynda as she showed both fighters aura bar in the Tv above them so all can see.

'This will be easy' though Cardin as he swung his mace at Hector.

Hector dodged the mace and saw that it had made a crater in the arena. 'Wow' thought hector as he punched Cardin in the face. The blow took 10% of his aura.

Cardin raised his mace up and hit Hector in the back. It took 25% of his aura. With two jabs to the stomach Cardin's aura went down to 70%. Hector backed away and let Cardin keep trying to hit him. The fight would have looked hilarious from the crowd. Cardin was getting mad that he could not land a hit so he jumped and slammed his mace into the ground. It caused a shock wave of energy that knocked Hector over.

"I've got you now!" Said Cardin as he hit Hector in the chest with the mace. If for not his aura Hector would have died from the hit. His aura dropped to 50%

Hector tripped Cardin and made him drop his mace onto himself. Along with that he got 3 punches to the face that brought his aura to 35%.

Cardin threw Hector off and aimed for him but was stopped in place when he felt a punch in his stomach. Hector had delivered the final blow to knock Cardin's aura into the red winning the match.

"The Winner is Hector Minawa." Said Goodwitch.

"Well Cardin? Where is that apology?" Asked Hector as he saw Cardin get up.

"Shut up! I don't need to apologies for the truth!" Said Cardin as he put his mace on his shoulder and walked past Hector, pushing him to the ground.

Hector just tripped Cardin. The impact and mace to the back of the skull knocked him out. Goodwitch just looked at Hector and was suppressing a smile. Hector walked back to his friends. Nothing much happened just a few matches and classes ended.

As the class was Zoroark went back to the room to get it ready for JNPR's introduction. "Wait so you guys were across the hall the whole time and never noticed the extra voices?" asked Hector as he saw that they lived next door.

"Well it's kinda hard to hear anything that happens outside of the room with Nora playing video games." Said Ren as they walked up the door.

All the pokemon looked up when they saw the new arrivals. Zoroark introduced everyone. Mars let out her pokemon and they also hanged out. The night was filled with laughter and joy for JNPR and the pokemon.

Hector looked over at Blake and saw that she was in deep thought. "Hey Blake what you thinking about?" He asked.

"I'm just thinking about The white Fang and what you told me." Said Blake as she looked at Hector. "They have pokemon that can burn down whole places and use psychic powers and we are just sitting here acting like nothing is happening"

"That's not true." Said Hector. "We aren't forgetting or acting like they aren't there. We just have to live and go on with our lives as we know that this is all happening."

Blake just went back to talking to everyone and interacting, but Hector knew that it was still in her mind, but even then he could not stand seeing her so down. He liked seeing her all happy and talkative, with people and from behi- 'WHOA!' thought Hector 'What was that?' asked Hector

'You have a crush." said a voice in Hector's head.

"Shut up Darkrai" Whispered Hector as he got back to socializing.

 **AN: OK well that's something. There was socializing, a match, and the food fight everyone loves.**

 **Next Chapter will be tomorrow or the next day.**


	10. Chapter 9: The Hoop

**RWBY: The Dark Artist**

 **Chapter 9**

 **AN: This is starting the same night that the last chapter.**

* * *

"Nora! Let go of poor Mareep!" Said Jaune as he pulled Nora off of the poor sheep pokemon. Apparently because of Nora's semblance Mareeps lighting has no effect on her.

"NO! IT"S SO FLUFFY" Said Nora as she kept her grip on the pokemon.

Hector had to return Mareep to finally get Nora leave. She wasn't happy that but Ren was able to keep her calm with the promise of pancakes in the morning.

"Sorry guys, I have to go. Ozpin sent me a message, he wants to talk to me." Said Hector as he picked up his bag.

"Well hurry back and don't take to long." Said Ruby as she and the rest of the girls got ready for bed.

'That was a big lie Hector. It's not nice to do that.' Said Darkrai as Hector walked up to the roof.

"Well i needed to get away to talk to you. And you can't hear me when I talk in my head so i need to talk out loud." Said Hector as he sat on the edge "So what do you want to talk about Darkrai?"

'What? Can't i just talk to you about the fact that you are finally noticing the female side of your species.?' Said Darkrai

Hector started to blush. "That is not true, and you never talk without a reason Darkrai so stop joking around and get to the point."

'Fine. Haven't you been feeling it as well. Something has been wrong with the air in the world.'

Said Darkrai in a more serious tone.

"Yea but what has that got to do with us?" Asked Hector.

'Well think about it this way. Imagine it wasn't like this before that portal brought us here. Space and Time had a hole made in it so we could come here. That hole is still there and the barrier that is between world is weak so more pokemon will be coming here soon. If pokemon can come here then wouldn't the creatures from this world, the Grimm, be able to go into ours?' Explained Darkrai.

Hector's expression became grim. "If that is what might happen then it wouldn't be much of a problem. Pokemon will come here and help the people here defend themselves. If Grimm do end up going back home then they will be able to protect themselves.' Said Hector.

'Look at the bigger picture here. The pokemon that come here will see you as me and if the barrier between worlds is broken then people will die and the worlds might be destroyed!' Said Darkrai.

"Haa.. What do you want us to do about it Darkrai." Said Hector.

'We need to use that.'

"NO! We are not using that!" Exclaimed Hector.

'It's our only choice Hector! There are already more pokemon in this world then we know are here.' Said Darkrai

"You know how much I hate that guy. And if it wasn't for Mars and her teammates, I would have risked it as a way back." Said Hector

'Just use the Hoopa ring to contact Hoopa. It's our only chance to stop the worlds from being destroyed.' Said Darkrai

"But what if we end up bringing someone like Yveltal here! There are so many risks in doing this." Said Hector

'We have no choice in the matter just use it!' Said Darkrai.

Hector knew arguing with Darkrai would not be a good idea, so he chose to just accept his plan.

"Fine but if anything goes wrong you are not seeing anything for a month." Said Hector as he patted the eye patch on his head.

'I will take that risk.' Said Darkrai.

Hector pulled out the Hoopa ring and let it enlarge on the roof. He stuck his hand into the ring and was forced back by a shock wave of power.

"WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND IS MESSING WITH MY RINGS!" Said a voice from in the ring. Out came the mythical pokemon called-

"Hoopa"

"Well, well, well, now this is a sight. What do you want Darkrai?" Asked Hoopa.

"Hoop we need your knowledge on breaking the laws on time and space." Said Hector "Can you help us?"

"Why? Why should i be helping you?" Asked Hoopa.

"Well how about the fact that if the barrier between these worlds breaks, There is a possibility that we all die!" Said Hector.

"Good point." Said Hoopa as it closed its eyes.

"What are you doing?" Asked Hector.

"I'm looking for the source of the problem." Said Hoopa as it opened its eyes. "I need more time to look for it."

"FIne but just know that you need to tell us when we are alone or somehow signal us." Said Hector as Hoopa flew off.

"Wait. Take the ring and put it around your wrist. It will start flashing when we need to talk." Said Hoopa as it shrunk the ring and gave it to Hector. "Make sure you don't lose it. It will enlarge if it comes off your wrist for too long."

"Ok and do this as fast as you can, Hoopa." Said Hector.

"Goodbye Darkrai." Said Hoopa as it flew off into the forest.

"I still think this is a bad idea." Said Hector.

'I know but it is all that we can do.' Said Darkrai. 'It's getting late, go back to the room before they start to wonder where you are.'

Hector walked back to the room with the fact that Hoopa was now flying around the world of Remnant and that it will cause problems.

* * *

 **(A few days later)**

Everyone decided to get out of the room. The whole school had finally gotten over the idea of pokemon. All of the pokemon can now walk around and do what they want in the school, as long as they don't leave the school ground. Team RWBY was in the library playing a board game. Hector wasn't really paying attention but heard that Yang was beating everyone.

"Ruby, Yang, Blake, and Ice Queen." Said Sun who walked in at some point.

"Why does everyone call me that?" Asked Weiss

Aren't libraries for reading?" Asked Neptune

"THANK YOU!" Said Ren as he looked up from his book

"REN I WANT MY PANCAKES!" said Nora

"Hi i'm Neptune."

"Hello, where are you from Neptune?" Asked Weiss.

"Haven, and i believe that i did not get your name Snow Angel." Asked Neptune

"I'm Weiss." said Weiss. From behind you could see that Yang was staring at Neptune very hard. As if to warn him to back up.

"I never took you for the board game playing type?" Asked Sun to Blake.

"Well I think I'm done playing." Said Blake as she left.

"Hey Hector what's up with that bracelet of yours?" Asked Nora.

Hector looked down and saw that the Hoopa ring was flashing. "Uhh.. I gotta go. See you guys later."

Everyone just looked at each other and tried to make heads or tails of the situation.

Hector had found a area where there were no students and took the ring off. It enlarged and out came Hoopa.

"What did you find out Hoopa." Asked Hector.

"Well I found out that the worlds will not be destroyed from the barrier being destroyed." said Hoopa. Darkrai and Hector were relieved to hear that. "But there's no way to stop the pokemon from coming here." Added Hoopa.

"How about the creatures from this world? Will they go to our world?" Asked Hector.

"No it's only a one way trip." Said Hoopa. "Now i have stuff to get back home, see you later Darkrai. Keep the ring by the way you might need it if you ever want to talk or hang out."

"Ok see ya later Hoopa." Said Hector as Hoopa flew back into the ring and it shrank.

Hector picked up the rng and was going to go back to the library, but was stopped by a voice.

"Mr. Minawa, what was that creature talking about when it said "World being destroyed"?" asked Professor Goodwitch.

"Before you start asking questions, can we at least go see Ozpin and then i'll explain everything." Asked Hector

"Fine please come with me." Said Goodwitch as they walked to Ozpin's office.

The talk that they had was a long and rough one since Ironwood was there as well. Hector told them everything from Hoopa to the fact that pokemon will come to Remnant. (He left out the stuff about Darkrai). Ozpin saw this as a good thing, He said that it will help Hunters and Huntresses in battle and that it will help calm race issues somehow. Ironwood was worried about pokemon being used as weapons and the idea that some would be evil. Hector explained that Pokemon aren't evil, they just do what their trainer says. Hetcor was let go and he went back to the room, but was told if anything else happens like this to come to him.

'Well at least i will get some peace and quiet.' Thought Hector as he up to the door of the room.

"All in favor of becoming the youngest huntresses to single-handedly bring down a corrupt organization conspiring against the kingdom of Vale say aye!" said Ruby

Everyone agreed.

"Oh no! I forgot my board game in the library." Said Ruby right as Hector opened the door. Ruby crashed into Hector and they fell into the hallway.

"Are you two Ok?" asked a female voice.

Hector looked up and saw three people. A silver haired boy, A green haired girl and a black haired girl.

"Yea just took a fall." Said Hector as he got up.

"I'm Ruby, and this is Hector. Are you guys new?" asked Ruby

"No we are just visiting from Haven." Said the dark haired girl.

"Oh you're here for the festival." Said Ruby. "Oh but exchange students have their own dorm."

"Sorry guess we got turned around." Said the silver haired boy.

"It's fine! Your building is east of here." Said Ruby.

"Thank you Ruby, we should hang out sometime." Said The black haired girl.

As she walked by Hector she kept her eyes locked with his. They knew something was up with each other, but not what it was.

'I don't like that one' Said Darkrai.

"Same" Whispered Hector.

"Hector!" Said Ruby. "We have somethings to talk about when i get back. Just get ready for the event of a lifetime!"

'I don't like how that sound like either.' said Darkrai

"Same" Whispered Hector.


	11. Chapter 10: The Mission

**RWBY: The Dark Artist**

 **Chapter 10**

"This is either a great plan or a terrible one." Said Mars as she looked at the four girls in front of her.

"Well what other plan do you have. My and Weiss will go to the transmit tower to get the files on robberies from Weiss's company, Yang goes and gets info, and Blake will go to a white fang meetup." Said Ruby as she looked at Mars.

"What about the rest of us?" Asked Hector.

"Yea" Said Sun who was hanging by his tail outside of the window.

"How did you get up here?" Asked Weiss.

"It's easy I do this all the time" said Sun

"Do what?" Said Yang.

"Climbing trees." Said Sun.

""We are going to go investigate this as a team." Said Blake.

"Sorry Sun, we don't want to get friends involved." Said Ruby.

"You should always get friends involved. That's why I brought Neptune." Said Sun.

"Hey, can i come in we are really up high" Said Neptune.

Hector and Sun helped Neptune get into the room.

"Well how about this." Proposed Hector. "How about Penny goes with Ruby and Weiss. Neptune and Mars you guys go with Yang. Me and Sun will go with Blake."

"But it's a White fang meeting. How will you get in?" Asked Blake.

"I have my ways, just don't worry about how i'll get in." Said Hector.

"Ok that works." Said Ruby as she looked around the teams.

* * *

 **(Transmit Tower)**

"I forgot how big the transmit tower is." Said Ruby as she walked up the path.

"You should see the one in Atlas, friend-Ruby." Said Penny as she walked behind Ruby

"That was the first one right?" Asked Ruby

"Yes." Said Weiss. "Atlas built it to have communication between the four kingdoms. It was their gift after the great war."

"Ooh look at me, i'm Weiss, i'm know facts, i'm rich!" Mocked Ruby.

Penny and Ruby started laughing at the imitation while Weiss glared at them.

"Hey you wanted to come to the tower. We could have just as easily made the call from the library." Said Weiss as she turned back to walk towards the tower.

"I know but it's so cool. I'm gonna take a picture." Said Ruby as she took out her scroll. "WHOA"

She fell and the scroll slid away from her.

"Whoa! Free scroll. Thanks!" Said a girl as she ran away from Ruby.

"Hey! Get back here!" Said Ruby as she ran after the crook.

"Friend-Ruby!" Said Penny as she ran towards her.

Weiss just walked away into the tower to get what they had went there for.

The two girls had been following the crook for a while. They went through an alley to catch up to the crook.

"Gotcha!" Said Ruby as she tackled the crook. "Give Me the Scroll!"

"FRIEND-RUBY! LOOK OUT!" Said Penny as she ran up the the two girls. Penny stopped a car with her bare arms.

"Whoa!" Said Ruby and the crook.

"Well Good-bye!" Said the crook as she ran away.

"Penny are you alright!" Asked Ruby as she got up. Penny pulled Ruby away from the accident and into an alley.

"Penny, how did you do that?" Asked Ruby.

"I-I can't tell you" Said Penny as she tried to avert her eyes from Ruby's

"Please tell me I just want to help and know if your Ok." Pleaded Ruby.

"I don't want to talk about it." Said Penny as she backed away from Ruby.

Ruby grabbed Penny by the shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Please Penny."

Penny finally gave up and showed her hands to Ruby. "I'm not a real girl" Her hands were metallic.

"Oh…" Said Ruby. "I-I don't understand."

"Most girls are born, I was made. I am the world's synthetic person capable of generating an aura. I'm not real." Said Penny as she closed her hands.

Ruby opened Penny's hands and looked at where the metallic parts were showing. She clutched her hands. "Of course you are."

Penny looked up.

"You may have nuts and bolts instead of squish parts but does that make you any less real than me?" Asked Ruby

Penny was on the verge of tears when she heard that. Her crush saw her as a real person and not just as a robot. Penny hugged Ruby. Ruby just let Penny let it all out.

"Friend-Ruby I need to go back to Beacon to see the general so that i can get this fixed." Said Penny as she held up her hands.

"Ok Penny have a safe trip back" Said Ruby.

Ruby turned back to go to Weiss but was stopped when she felt Penny kiss her cheek.

"Goodbye Ruby!" Said Penny as she left, leaving Ruby to wonder hat had just happened.

 **(Club)**

"So this is the place?" Asked Mars as she got off of Bronzong and onto the floor.

"Yea, just let me do the talking" Said Yang as they walked up to the door.

When Yang walked right up you could see that the two guards had panicked and ran inside.

"Some friend you got here." Said Mars as she saw Yang blow open the door.

"Guess who's back!" said Yang as she walked in carefree.

Every single person inside directed a gun at the blond Huntress in training.

"Define friend." Said Mars and Neptune as they popped out from behind Yang.

"Stop, stop! Nobody shoot!" Said a man as he walked out from the crowd of people. "Blondie! You're here. Why?"

"You still owe me a drink" Said Yang as she dragged the man towards the bar.

"What a woman" Said Neptune.

Mars just followed Yang.

 **(Recruitment area)**

Blake trailed three white claw marks that were on the wall.

"This is it." She said as she turned to Hector and Sun.

"You sure?" asked Sun. He received a glare from Blake.

"Ok i'll take your word." Said Sun.

"Hector you still haven't told us how you will get in." Said Blake as she walked over to him.

"I will be in there in spirit. Zoroark will be joining you." Said Hector as the pokemon popped out.

"How?" asked Sun, who didn't know how he would help.

"Like this." Said Zoroark as he turned into a wolf faunus.

"Whoa." Said Sun as he looked at Zoroark.

"I'm going in just in case something happens that involves pokemon." Said Zoroark.

"Ok let's get going." said Blake as they walked toward the entrance.

"Zoroark stay in the back." Said Hector. Zoroark gave him a thumbs up.

'Are we really going to stay out of this?" asked Darkrai.

"Nope, but we have to use the shadows." Said Hector as they went into the his own shadow then attached themselves to Zoroark's shadow.

"So why the masks?" Asked Sun as he held out the grimm mask.

"Humans wanted to make monsters out of us, so we choose to don the faces of monsters." Explained Blake

"Thats dark." said Sun

"Well so was the person who came up with the idea." said Blake.

As they walked into the room they saw people in uniforms and others staying on the side.

A man came onto stage with a full face mask. "Thank you all for coming. For those joining us for the first time, let me introduce you to some very special comrades of ours. I assure you that they are the key of obtaining what we have fought for for so long."

A man in a white suit came onto the stage followed by a woman with purple hair.

"Thank you for the cheer." said the man as he walked over to the middle while everyone boos and shouts hateful things.

"What are humans doing here!" Screamed a girl in the crowd.

"That is an excellent question dearie." Said Torchwick.

"Now i will be the first to admit that humans are the WORST. So I understand why you would want to see us all locked away or better yet: killed." He said as he walked around the stage.

"Is there a point to this?" asked Sun.

"Shhh" said Zoroark as he and Hector thought about how they would be able to get Jupiter out of here.

"I would like to tell you all that we all have a common enemy. The ones in control, the ones pulling the strings, the dirty rotten humans that run our kingdoms. Governments. Military. Even the Schools they are all to blame for your lot in life." Said Torchwick.

Everyone cheered.

"They are the ones that need to be dealt with." Said Torchwick as he moved back. " And i'm the best one for the job." He pulled down the curtain behind him to reveal the robot behind him.

"How did he get that?" asked Blake

"As some of you might know this is Atlas' newest line of defence against the scary things in the world." he said as he patted the robot. "We have a lot more where this one came from thanks to my provider, but there is something even better than this that we have."

That made Hector listen in on the conversation.

"We have creatures that can breath fire, suck the life out of their enemies, and can move things with just their mind." Said Torchwick as he signaled at Jupiter.

She walked up and released her pokemon. Skuntank, Golbat, and Bronzong.

Everyone cheered at they saw what these creatures could do and that they were on their side.

"Now many of your brothers have moved to the southeast for our new operation. If you would rather stay in the city then it's your choice but if you are ready to fight for what you believe in, this is the arsenal that i can provide for you." Said Torchwick.

"We should get out of here." said Blake

"Will all new recruits please come forward." said the fully-masked White fang member.

 **(club)**

"I don't know!" Said Junior as he slammed down his drink.

"How do you not know!" Said Yang

"I haven't seen him since the last time you were here." Said Junior "He paid upfront, i lent him my men and none of them ever came back!"

"And where did they go?" asked Mars and Neptune as they got no both sides of Yang.

"What kind of stupid question is that? They never came back! Who are these two?" He said

"Don't worry about them, worry about me if you don't tell me what i want to know!" said Yang as she pushed back the two.

"I told you everything. Torchwick hired my boys and he wasn't happy about them. Which is something i can relate to!" said Junior as he looked over at his men.

"C'mon guys" said Yang as she left.

"We get what we need?" asked Mars

"We got everything we could. Let's just hope everyone else was luckier." Said Yang.

 **(Recruitment area)**

"What are we gonna do?" asked Sun

"I'm thinking…" said Blake.

Torchwick looked over and noticed the three people that weren't moving. He recognized two.

"He sees us" said Zoroark as he looked around. Sun waved at Torchwick.

"He can't see us in the dark" Said Blake as she shot at the fuse box. The whole place went dark.

Everyone ran out of the window with a robot following them with a flying Bronzong behind it. Hector had snuck away and met up with everyone when then jumped out of the window.

"You wouldn't have, I don't know a form of backup?" asked Sun as he jumped to another roof.

"On it." said Blake as she pulled out her scroll.

Soon enough all Of team RWBY was fighting the robot.

Sun and Neptune had been pushed off of the highway they were fighting in. Mars and Hector were dealing with someone else.

"Jupiter!" Screamed Mars as she finally was able to hit her off of her Bronzong.

Mars was using a merge of a Axe and shotgun as a weapon.

"Mars what are you doing?!" Asked Jupiter. "Why are you helping this ranger?"

"She has nothing to do with you now that she knows what the good side is." Said Hector as he put on his gloves.

"Come quietly Jupiter, nobody needs to be hurt." Said Mars as she lifted her axe.

"I will not stand down" Said Jupiter as she pulled out a sword and started to fight them.

She slashed at Hector but was blocked by Mars. Hector punched Jupiter and sent he back. The blow knocked the wind out of her but she was able to block a shot from Mars. Blow for blow the two admins fought until Hector cut into the fight, he hit Jupiter in the back of the head and knocked her out.

Mars just looked down. She was facing the fact that she had just officially turned on her old friend and comrade. Hector put a hand on her shoulder and told her that she had done the right thing. Mars smiled and knew that he was right but still she felt bad.

They walked over to where Zoroark was fighting Jupiter's Bronzong. It was lying on the ground knocked out with Zoroark and Mars's Bronzong over it.

"Let's go back to the RWBY crew" Said Hector as he returned the Bronzong into its pokeball.

They got back just in time to see Yang punch the robot into a billion pieces

"Just got this thing cleaned." said Roman as he got out of the rubble.

Yang sent a shot at him just to be stopped by a small female with an umbrella.

"Ladies, Ice queen," Said Roman "It's been a pleasure. Neo if you would."

Neo bowed and was rushed by Yang just to be also broken into a thousand pieces. Yang looked around and saw that they were on an airship escaping.

"Looks like he has a new henchmen." Said Yang

"Well she really made our plan 'fall apart'" said Weiss.

"No, just no." said Hector as they walked up carrying a knocked out Jupiter.

"Who's this? Asked Blake.

"An old friend." said Mars sadly.

"Wait, where are Sun and Neptune?" asked Ruby.

 **(Location unknown)**

Sun and Neptune were at a noodle shop eating ramen.

"So do you think they are all right?" Asked Sun

"Probably, dude" Replied Neptune.

* * *

 **AN: So there might be a gap between this and the next chapter that has stuff from Rwby. I need to do the part that Hoopa was talking about. The entrance of more pokemon. Also start some stuff between Hector and Sun. They both want the same cat girl so why not have them fight?**

 **Also that one story that I was talking about a while back won't come out since i forgot what it was about and that i lost the first couple of chapters I had written for it.**

 **Thank you for reading my story**

 **-Zoroark0**


	12. Chapter 11: The New Girl and Pokemon

**RWBY: The Dark Artist**

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

 **(RWBY Dorm)**

"Do you think she will actually talk Hector?" Asked Weiss as they walked back to the dorm from the day of classes.

"I have no idea." Said Hector as they walked into the room to see Lucario and Zoroark watching a show with Jupiter, who was tied up

"Hey guys." Said Zoroark as he turned to the door. As did everyone else.

"Jupiter will you finally tell us everything. If you do i will make sure you don't go to prison for working with the White fang." Said Hector as he walked up to the girl.

"You just said everything. I worked with the White Fang to help them with their plans. Nothing much can be said after that." Said Jupiter as she tried to get out of the chair she was in.

"How did you end up with that guy who was talking in that rally?" Asked Hector. Blake looked at Hector and was about to question him about how he know about Torchwick but was stopped when Jupiter started talking.

"When Saturn and me ended up in this world we woke up right in the middle of a White Fang dust storage. They tried to capture us but we beat them with our pokemon. That's when Torchwick walked in and offered us a job with him. In exchange for our services he would tell us everything about this world, provide us with weapons, and help us learn how to fight.

"And you learned how to fight from the few days with them?" Asked Hector.

"Well to was long days and there were extra people to train me and Saturn." Said Jupiter.

"Fine. I'll believe this story of yours." Said Hector.

"Really? You're just going to believe her?" Asked Blake

"Yes, but i know there is something that she is not telling us." Explained Hector.

"But i told you everything!" Said Jupiter.

"No you did not." Said Hector as he looked at his Scroll. "I have to go, Ozpin texted me, he wants to talk to me about something."

"What do we do with her?" Asked Ruby.

"Try to become friends." Said Hector.

"Wait!" Said Jupiter. Hector turned to her. "Will you at least tell me where my pokemon are?"

"Mars has them and is talking to them about trying to get you to stay here with us." Said Hector as he left.

* * *

 **(Ozpin's office)**

Hector was riding the elevator up thinking about what Jupiter said.

'What do you think she is hiding?' Asked Darkrai.

"Something about Torchwicks boss." Said Hector as the elevator opened.

"Mr. Minawa please come here I have something to show you." Said Ozpin as he beckoned Hector over.

"Hello, Ozpin, Goodwitch, Ironwood." Said Hector as he walked up. The others gave their greetings

"Mr. Minawa I want to show you this." Said Ozpin.

Ozpin pushed a button on his desk. Three holes opened and containers came out holding...Eggs?

"Where did these come from?" Asked Hector.

"They were left at the front of the school. Ms. Goodwitch found them" Explained Opzin. "What are these eggs Hector?"

"These are pokemon eggs." Said Hector. "All pokemon are born from eggs, from Mammals to sea-creatures, all of them come from eggs."

"Ok" Said Ironwood. "What do we do with these eggs?

"You three should take care of them." Said Hector "Each one of you should take one and have it with you. Your very own pokemon will come from these."

"That is a good idea." Said Ozpin as he took the middle one, the red and black egg.

"I'll take this one." Said Goodwitch as she took a black and white egg.

"This one is mine, i guess." Said Ironwood as he took the silver colored egg.

When everyone took their egg they started to glow.

"What's going on?" Asked Goodwitch

"They are hatching!" Said Hector as he took off the covers to all the eggs.

There was a blinding light that flashed from the eggs. The people standing looked away from the eggs, when they looked back they saw three pokemon looking around.

The three of the teachers walked up to the pokemon and looked at them. They were a small white creature with holes in its head, a creature made of blades and a small creature with a bowtie.

"Everyone these are Aron, Pawniard, and Gothita." Said Hector as he presented them with pokeball. "Take one and ask them if they want to be with you.

"Gothita do you want to be my friend?" Asked Goodwitch.

"Mama." Said Gothita as it hugged Goodwitch.

"Papa" Said Aron and Pawniard as they hugged Ironwood and Ozpin.

"Sorry, I forgot to mention that the first person a pokemon sees when it hatches, is treated as their parent." Said Hector as he looked at the pokemon. They all seemed scared of Hector for some reason.

"Don't worry i'm a nice person." Said hector as it walked over to pet Gothita.

"Leavanny." Said Hector as he pulled out her pokeball.

"Leavanny I need you to stay here and help them learn how to take care of their new friends." Said Hector as he pointed to the teachers.

"Of course I will help. I love baby pokemon." Said Leavanny as she walked over to them and started playing.

"I have to go."Said Hector as he went over to Ozpin and whispered. "Also I have a person I need to talk to you about in my custody."

"Ok Mr. Minawa goodbye. I will send back Leavanny when she is finished." Said Ozpin

Hector left back to the elevator and let out a breath of relief.

"Thank Arceus, that over." Said Hector.

'What are you talking about?' Asked Darkrai.

"Those pokemon were scared by our presence." Explained Hector. "Your presence would scare most pokemon anyway Darkrai."

'This is what i was talking about' Said Darkrai 'This was a problem back home and it will become one here, especially if they call you Darkrai like Hoopa did.'

"Let's worry about that later we have someone to get back to." Said Hector as he ran to the dorm.

 **(RWBY Dorm)**

"Hey guys." Said Hector as he walked in.

Hector looked around the room and saw that nobody was there.

"Where could they be?" Said Hector as he saw that the chair that had Jupiter in it was lying on the ground with all the rope on the ground and a note on top of it.

 **Hector,**

 **We went to the cafeteria to get some food. We have Jupiter with us also.**

 **She told us nothing new but that she was hungry.**

 **She is actually becoming nice.**

 **-Zoroark**

"Did they actually take a member of the White Fang to a highly populated area?" Said Hector as he picked up his bag and went to the Lunch room.

'Well they technically already go to lunch with a ex-member of the White Fang everyday." Said Darkrai.

"Touche Darkrai, touche." Said Hector as he continued walking

* * *

 **(lunch room)**

As Hector walked in he saw that Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Mars, Penny and Jupiter were eating together and chatting. He got some food and sat down next to Blake.

"Hey Hector" Said Blake as she looked over at him. "What did Ozpin want?"

"Well he wanted to know about some eggs that they found. They were Pokemon eggs and they hatched. Now we have three more pokemon babies on campus." Said Hector.

"Did someone say babies?" Asked Nora as she and Ruby as they looked over to Hector.

"Yea Ozpin, Goodwitch, and Ironwood now have pokemon." Said Hector

"Wow." Sai Weiss as she wondered what they were.

"Hector I have been meaning to ask you about something." Said Pyrrha as she got everyone's attention. "What was that transformation that happened to Altaria back during your Entrance Exam?"

"Oh that's Mega-Evolution." Said Hector as Mars and Jupiter, who were nearby, did a spit take.

"Mega-Evolution?" Said both of them as they looked over at Hector.

"What's Mega-Evolution?" asked Ruby " and why did it make you two have that reaction?"

"Mega-Evolution is the process that pushes a pokemon's power to the next level and means that the pokemon and trainer have a strong bond." said Hector as he showed them his glove and the key stone. "I have to have this along with the pokemon having their respective Mega-stone."

"Wow, you and Altaria must have a strong bond." said Pyrrha.

"Yup i've know Altari for a long time." Said Hector as he smiled. "Also Altaria isn't the only one of my pokemon that can Mega-Evolve."

"Really who else can?" Asked Ruby.

"Well, Gardevoir, Altaria and Lucario can right now, but once Charmeleon and Mareep are fully evolved they can also mega evolve." Explained Hector.

"Can we see?" asked Yang as she and the rest looked exited.

"I'm afraid that i can't show you right now, with so many people around, and when a pokemon Mega-Evolves, sometimes it can't control itself." Said Hector as everyone gasped. "When Lucario first Mega-evolved it almost went out of control but was stopped by Gardevoir in time."

"Wow" said Everyone as they got back to eating. Hector looked over and saw that Penny was walking up to everyone.

"Hey Penny where have you been all day?" Asked Hector as he saw that Penny's face blushed. He looked over to where Penny was looking at and saw the Ruby was also blushing.

"I knew this would happen." Said Hector as he got weird looks from the rest of the group.

Everything calmed down and they went back to the dorm to do homework, but Hector took Mars and Jupiter to go see Ozpin.

"Hector why are we doing this now?" asked Mars.

"He sent me a message that he wanted to meet Jupiter." Said Hector as the door opened to reveal three very tired teachers and Leavanny taking care of the baby pokemon as they slept.

"Mr. Minawa" said Ozpin as he looked up. "You never told us that they would be so energetic."

"Well they are children so i thought you would know that." Said Hector as he laughed at the teachers. "Also I brought the person i was telling you about. This is Jupiter."

Jupiter walked forward and looked at her.

"So what is your relation to her Mars?" Asked Ozpin

"She was my teammate back in Team Galactic." said Mars as she walked up. "And my best friend."

"May I get your full name Jupiter?" asked Goodwitch as she was writing something on a tablet

"Its Jupiter Nishimura." said Jupiter.

"Well Ms. Nishimura, I will give you two choices." Said Ozpin as he got up and walked up to Jupiter. "Either you stay here with Ms. Tanaka and Mr. Minawa and study as a student, or go to prison for aiding a criminal organisation and for past crimes back home.

Jupiter was shocked by what she was just told. "I don't want to go to prison so i will stay here." she said as she looked at the people.

"Professor Ozpin." Said Goodwitch. "There are already 7 people in the RWBY Dorm. They are already too crowded in that room.

Ozpin started thinking and them came up with something. "How about you three and Ms. Polendina take the extra staff room that Ms. Schnee was using before she left." he then held out a key for them.

"That sound great." Said Hector as he took the key.

"Ms Goodwitch, please show them to their new room." Said Ozpin as he went over to Leavanny. "You may also go back to Hector, Leavanny."

"Thank you for letting me help take care of the little ones. Also remember all that I told you when you train them." Said Leavanny as she walked over to Hector.

"Come this way children." Said Goodwitch as they went to the RWBY Dorm to get their stuff.

"Hey Girls." Said Hector as he and Mars walked in.

"Hey Hector, Mars." said Everyone as they saw that Hector was grabbing his stuff.

"Why are you guys taking your stuff?" Asked Ruby.

"Well the four of us will be moving rooms since this place is getting crowded." Explained Hector as he walked over to Penny. "Let's go Penny.

Penny gave a small nod and picked up her stuff.

"Can Penny stay?" Asked Ruby

They all looked over at Goodwitch who looked like she was about to fall over from lacking sleep. "Sure."

"Well this will be goodbye for now." Said Hector as he moved over to Penny and whispered. "Good luck with Ruby and tell her about you know what."

Penny nodded and gave Hector a hug. "Thank you for everything Hector."

"It's no problem Penny just remembered about what we talked about." Said Hector as he and Mars left.

 **(New Room)**

"This will be your new room children." Said Goodwitch as she opened the door to reveal a very large room.

"Whoa." Said the three trainers as they walked in.

"This is big enough to hold a great party in." Said Hector who looked around.

"Don't even try to do that." Said Goodwitch as she handed Mars and Jupiter a new scroll. "Use these to get into the room."

"Thank you ma'am." Said Jupiter as she looked over the device.

"Goodnight children." Said Goodwitch as she left them.

"Well, pick a corner to sleep in girls. Looks like there's no beds in here." said Hector as he walked over to the far corner of the room.

Everyone got down and went to bed. All except Hector who could not get the feeling of being watched to go away.

* * *

 **AN: I got a cover photo for the story. YAY! The talented Idolnya from Deviantart allowed me to use the pic for the story.**

 **Also the last name for Jupiter was from one of her voice actors.**

 **Next chapter will be tomorrow or the next day!**

 **-Zoroark0**


	13. Chapter 12: RWBY's Pokemon

**Happy 4th of July if you celebrate it!**

* * *

 **RWBY: The Dark Artist**

 **Chapter 12**

Hector woke up. He looked and wondered where he was but then he remembered that they got a new room.

"Mars. Jupiter. Wake up." said Hector as he got up and stretched.

"What do you want?" Asked Mars as she got up

"Don't you two want to get breakfast?" asked Hector. "Get ready you two."

The three walked to the lunchroom got food and sat with Team RWBY.

"So how is the new room?" Asked Weiss as she tried to make small talk.

"It's Ok. I mean there are no beds but i'm used to sleeping on the ground anyway so that's not a problem." Said Hector as he ate some eggs.

"Really? No beds?" Asked Yang

"Yup we slept in sleeping bags." Said Jupiter as she rubbed her back.

"Hey Jupiter." Said Hector. "Did Ozpin send you your schedule?

"Yea I got it this morning. Do you know any of these classes?" Asked Jupiter as she showed Hector her scroll.

"You also have the same schedule as us. So we will show you the classes we go to." Said Hector.

"Also today will be a short day." Said Ruby as she showed Hector the message.

"Turns out that a Big Grimm was found and Ozpin sent Goodwitch to go check it out." Said Yang as she threw an apple at Nora.

"Yang don't start anything this early." Said Weiss as she looked at Yang

"Fine." Said Yang as she put down the pear she was aiming at Nora.

Yang and Ruby started talking but Hector tuned it out. He was thinking back to last night.

'I still have that feeling from last night. Something must be actually be out there that is spying on us. But who could it be?' Thought Hector as he pushed his food around his plate.

"HECTOR!"

"What?" asked Hector as he looked up and saw that everyone was looking over at him.

"We were trying to get your attention." Said Blake as she put a hand on his shoulder. "Something on your mind?"

Hector blushed but pushed it away fast. "Nothing i was thinking about the past. How long do we have till class?" asked Hector.

"I think we have 5 minutes." Said Ruby as she looked at her scroll. Then the bell rang.

"Well let's get to class. I need some sleep and we have Port's class." Said Mars as she got up to throw away her trash.

"Wait why does she sleep in class?" Asked Jupiter as she went with Hector to throw away her trash.

"You'll see once we get there." Said Hector as he turned back to the table and saw Yang laughing while Blake was looking away from her wit a red face.

* * *

 **(In class)**

"Students." Said Port as he got everyone's attention. "Since we have another new student, I want everyone to meet all the new students we have in class."

"These are Hector Minawa, Mars Tanaka, and Jupiter Nishimura." Said Port.

The three got up and waved at the rest of the students.

"Now I want to test your abilities in combat so i want you three to take down this Grimm." Said Port as he gestured over to the cage that had growling coming out of it.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Asked Mars as she heard it roar at her.

"If you three take it down in time then it won't be a problem. Don't worry if things get out of hand then I will step in." Said Port as he released the Grimm from its cage. It was three Beowulfs.

"We each take one." Said Hector as he slipped on his gloves.

"Sure." Said Mars as she enlarged her Axe.

"I don't have my weapon." Said Jupiter as she stayed in her seat.

"Well two against three should be no problem for you two." Said Port

Mars and Hector got into the arena-like area in the classroom. The Beowolves jumped at the trainers as they tried to get the first hit. Hector punched one right in the face and kicked another. Mars shot the third and got its attention. She started to swing her axe at it and was able to hit it in the shoulder and cut of its arm. The beowulf howled in pain and slashed Mars and made her drop her axe. She got up and went over to grab it but was stopped by the Grimm as it got in front of her. Mars put her arms up in an attempt to stop the swipe from the Grimm but felt nothing hit her. Hector had punched the beowulf in the head hard enough to kill it before it attacked.

"You ok there?" Asked Hector as he helped Mars up. She looked over to where he was fighting and saw the other Beowolves on the ground fading away

"Yea just have a headache from the blow it gave me." Said Mars as she looked up to the class who was clapping for the two.

"Now Ms. Tanaka" Said Port as he got their attention. "You should never always rely on your weapon. You must be ready to fight with your bare hand so you can see the next morning."

"Mr. Minawa, I must say that was some impressive moves you had there and you get bonus points for helping Ms. Tanaka from being killed." Said Port

"Thank you for the imput Professor." Said the two as they sat down.

"Nice fighting you two." Said Ruby as she gave them a pat on the back.

"Thanks. But Hector did most of the work." Said a defeated looking Mars.

"Well i have combat experience and that was your actual first real battle with that Axe of yours." Said Hector as he tried to cheer her up.

"I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me up when class is over." Said Mars as she put her head down and started sleeping.

* * *

 **(After Class)**

"So what do we do now?" Asked Hector as they walked out of class.

"How about some combat training?" suggested Ruby

"That sounds fun." said Penny

"Well I know team JNPR will be over there so why don't we go train with them." Suggested Yang

"Good idea. Lets go." Said Jupiter as they walked over to the training area

When they got there they saw Jaune and Pyrrha sparing. Ren and Nora were sitting on the sidelines watching.

"Hey guys." Said Hector as they all walked in.

"Hello." said Pyrrha as she and Jaune stopped.

"What you guys here for?" Asked Janue.

"We have nothing to do so we came to train for a bit." Said Ruby as she went to the lockers and got Crescent Rose.

Everyone was about to go get their weapons when they saw some explosions in the Emerald Forest.

"Should we go check that out?" asked Jaune as he walked over to everyone.

"There are six locations. We should split up." Said Hector as he turned to the group. "Yang you go with Weiss, Ruby you go with Penny, Blake you go with me, Jaune you and Pyrrha, and Ren with Nora." Hector then took out his pokemon.

"What do you need Master." said Lucario.

"I want each of you to go with one of the teams that are here." Said Hector as he assigned them to teams. Gardevoir would go with Blake, Charmeleon would go with Yang's group, Lucario would go with Jaune's group, Altaria and Mareep with go with Ruby's group, Froslass and Leavanny with Nora and Ren.

"What about you?" asked Blake. "Who will go with you?"

"I'll be fine. I got Zoroark backing me up ." Said Hector as he went off into the Forest.

The teams split up and went on their way to each one.

* * *

 **(Location #1)**

Blake and Gardevoir were walking to the first explosion. On the way they were talking about the day.

"So Gardevoir." Said Blake "How did you and Hector meet?" she asked

"Well I was just a Ralts back then and it's not a pleasant story." Said Gardevoir as she looked down.

"You don't have to tell me." Said Blake as she put a hand on Gardevoirs shoulder.

"It's alright, I'll tell you." Said Gardevoir as she told the story.

 **(Flashback)**

"Who would ever want a weak pokemon like you?" Shouted a girl as she ran away from Ralts.

Ralts had just been abandoned by its trainer. Since she was still young she did not know what to do without her trainer. Ralts just stayed in that spot waiting to see if her trainer would come back. A day passed and Ralts was crying since it was alone and hungry

"Hey there little one." Said a voice.

Ralts looked up and saw a younger Hector holding his hand out with some berries.

"I have been waiting here to see if your trainer would come but she hasn't." Said Hector as it picked a Oran berry "and I think that you might be hungry so here."

Ralts took the berry and ate it before eating all the rest.

 **(End Of Flashback)**

"After that Hector took me in and I decided to go with him on his journey." Said Gardevoir as it smilled.

"Wow that must have been hard." Said Blake as she thought about the story.

"That's in the past." Said Gardevoir. "Now i have friends and a new world to be in. Also a nice trainer.

"That's such a sweet story." Said a Voice from above them.

Gardevoir and Blake looked up and saw a small purple cat on a tree.

"A Purrloin? Whats one doing here?" Asked Gardevoir

"Purrloin? Is that my name?" Asked the Purrloin as it jumped down.

"You seem kind of lost." Said Blake as she put a hand out. "How about you come with me?"

Purrloin thought over the offer and decided to take it. "Beats being lost and alone out here" said Purrloin.

* * *

 **(Location 2)**

"Where could it be?" Asked Ruby as she looked around.

"I don't know where it could be." Said Penny as she looked around.

Altaria went to fly ahead to find the location of the explosioned.

"Hey Penny." Said Ruby as she turned to her. "We have to talk about what you did."

Penny blushed and looked away. "Well I didn't know what came over me an- (Hic)" said Penny as she hiccuped.

"Penny tell me the truth." Said Ruby

Penny sighed and looked at Ruby.

"Ruby. I like you." She said bluntly.

Ruby stopped and looked shocked.

"Well Penny I don't know what to say." Said Ruby

Penny looked down and was pouting but her chin was lifted and Ruby kissed her.

"I like you too Penny." said Ruby.

They hugged and smiled with the fact that their feelings were finally known.

"Hey girls I found something. Said Altaria as she and Mareep came back.

They all went to where Altria was leading them and saw a big bug slicing grimm.

"We have to help it." Said Ruby as she and Penny went out and fought with the bug.

Once all the Grimm were taken care of The bug introduced itself as Scyther.

"I have no idea how i ended up here or how i am talking but i would like to go with you all since i have no place to go and have not seen any other pokemon." Said Scyther

"Well Hector would like to know that you're here and I will love to help you." Said Ruby as they walked back to beacon.

* * *

 **(Third Location)**

Weiss and Yang had made it to where the explosion had happened and saw that there was a monkey and penguin. The penguin was hiding behind the monkey while it was fighting some Grimm. A Grimm had gotten a good punch on the monkey and was about to attack the penguin when Weiss stepped in to stop it. "Are you alright?" she asked.

The penguin looked up in awe on the white princess that had stepped in to save it.

"I'll take that as a yes." said Weiss as she knocked back the Grimm.

Yang had grabbed the nearest Grimm and had used it as a weapon as she threw it another of its kind.

"Charmeleon charge up a move to attack them." Said Yag as she threw most of the Grimm into a pile. Charmeleon shot Dragon Rage and killed the Grimm that were in the pile.

They quickly made work of the remaining Grimm and Weiss picked up the penguin.

"What's your name little cutie?" asked Weiss.

"I don't know." Said the penguin as it looked over and saw that the monkey was getting up.

"This is a Piplup.' said Charmeleon as he pointed at the penguin. "And that's a Monferno."

Monferno walked over to the Piplup and was happy to see it be ok.

"Thank you for the help." Said Monferno as it smilled.

"Well Monferno, Piplup, would you two like to come with us to a safe place?" asked Weiss as she hugged Piplup.

"Sure if we can get patched up." Said Monferno.

"Since you two didn't know your names can we give you ones?" Asked Yang.

"Sure as long as it sounds cool." said Monferno. Piplup nodded to Weiss.

"Well i think Vulcon would fit you Monferno." said Yang

"How about Robin?" asked Weiss.

Both pokemon liked their new names and the five went back to beacon.

* * *

 **AN: This chapter was fun to make especially when i had to come up with the nicknames. I suck at naming anything.**

 **Team JNPR will be meeting their pokemon in the next chapter and Hector will be meeting up with an old friend.**

 **Next chapter will be tomorrow or the next day!**

 **-Zoroark0**


	14. Chapter 13: JNPR and Hector's Pokemon

**RWBY: The Dark Artist**

 **Chapter 13**

 **(Location 4)**

Jaune and Pyrrha were walking towards the explosion with Lucario listening in on their awkward conversation.

"So Lucario." said Pyrrha. "You seem to be a good fighter. Who taught you your fighting technique?"

"Well that was Hector and our Master back when we were living in his dojo." Said Lucario as it smiled at the memory.

"Your master?" Asked Jaune

"Yes. Back when hector was still a small child, him and Zorua were taken in by my master. He was a old man that trained me and Hector in hand to hand combat." Explained Lucario.

"Who is Zorua?" Asked Jaune.

"Oh did Hector ever mention evolution to all of you?" Asked Lucario.

"Yes he mentioned that Mareep and Charmeleon can still evolve but never explained what he meant by that." Said Pyrrha

"Well evolution is a process in which a pokemon changes into a different species of pokemon. For example Zoroark is the evolution to Zorua." Explained Lucario

"Do all pokemon evolve?" Asked Jaune.

"No, some pokemon do not have a evolution. It is complicated to explain it even further so i just gave you two a simple answer." Said Lucario

"What ever happened to your Master?" Asked Jaune.

"He passed away from old age. He had a smile on his face all of the way till his last moments." Said Lucario as Pyrrha and Jaune patted Lucario on the back.

"HELP!" screamed a female voice from ahead of them. The ran toward it and found two little puppies. One was over the other and trying to help it. A few Grimm were attacking them. The female puppy yelled "Swift!" and shot stars at the Grimm.

"Jaune, Pyrrha, we have to help those Eevees." Said Lucario as he and the two hunters backed him up.

The Eevee that was fighting backed away when she saw Lucario punch a Beowulf away. It watched a Pyrrha and Jaune slashed at the Grimm keeping up the pace. With a final swing of their swords the duo took out most of the Grimm. Lucario took out his bunch and was checking on the health of the Eevee that was injured.

"Is he ok?" Asked the female Eevee.

"He will be fine." Said Lucario. "He will need some rest and Leavanny will look after him when we get back."

"Eevee will you come with us?" Asked Pyrrha.

"Is that my name?" Asked Eevee as it looked up.

"Do you not remember?" Asked Jaune as he picked up the knocked up Eevee.

"No I don't remember much from before I woke up here with him." Said Eevee.

"Well how about I give you a name until you remember your own?" Asked Pyrrha.

"What?" said Eevee.

"Well we can't be calling you by your species name all the time. And there are two of you so it would get confusing." Explained Pyrrha.

"That makes sense. What will you name me?" Asked Eevee.

"How about Dawn?" Asked Pyrrha.

"I like it." said Eevee as she jumped into Pyrrha's arms.

 **(Location 5)**

"Where are you explosion?" Asked Nora as she ran ahead of the group.

"Is she always like this?" Asked Froslass as she saw Leavanny save Nora from running into a branch.

"You have no idea." Said Ren as he walked behind them.

"Nora please calm down." Said Leavanny as she put her hands on Nora's shoulders

"But i wanna find what caused that explosion. I have to tell them that only i can do explosions!" Said Nora as she pouted.

"You should not run ahead like that Nora." Said Leavanny. "You never know what we will run into."

"BOOOOOOM!"

"What was that?" Asked Ren as he ran ahead to check what was going on.

It was two pokemon that were running around causing explosions. It was a yellow pokemon that looked at the a plug was on its head and a blue pokemon that had a white bud on its head.

"Elekid calm down!" Said the blue pokemon as he saw that Elekid was running around and shooting thunder at everything.

"No way Meditate. This is so much fun!" Said the Elekid.

"Thats who was causing the explosions!" Said Nora as she ran forward at the pokemon. "Hey stop causing explosions! That's my job!"

"What?" said Elekid as he saw that Nora had come right into the way of one of his thunderbolts.

"Nora!" Said Leavanny as she ran towards the girl thinking that she was hurt.

"That tickles." Said Nora as she just stood there laughing.

Everyone but Ren was shocked by the fact that nora was still standing.

"That was really shocking." Said Elekid as he started laughing.

"I am still mad at you for causing all this, but i want you two to come with us back to the school." Said Nora as she picked up Elekid.

"Why should we?" Asked Meditate.

"Well do you two know where you are?" Asked Ren as he walked up to Meditate.

"Well we don't but-" "Just agree to it!" Said Elekid as he interrupted her.

"We no idea where we are so just agree." Said Elekid as he got out of Nora's arms.

"Fine but only since we have no idea where we are." Said Meditate.

"Do you mind me giving you a nickname?" asked Nora

"Why?" Asked Elekid as they started to walk back to the school

"Because Elekid does not sound cool!" Said Nora.

"Fine if it is cool." Said Elekid.

"How about Sparkplug?" Asked Nora.

"That will work." Said Sparkplug.

"Well Meditate do you want one as well?" Asked Ren.

"No thank you." Said Meditate.

"Awww. But you look like a little Dumpling." Said Nora.

"No I don't want one.: Said Meditate.

"We are gonna call you that anyway!" Said Sparkplug as they ran back to the school.

"Now there are two of him." Said Mediate as Ren laughed.

They all went back to the school.

 **(Location 6)**

Zoroark and Hector were running to the farthest location from the school. Something was just telling Hector that he had to this one.

"Are we there yet?" Asked Zoroark as he ran up to Hector.

"We will be there in 5 minutes. So we are clo-" Said Hector before he got tackled by something.

"Hector!" Said Zoroark as it got ready to attack whatever had attacked Hector.

Zoroark ran to where the two landed and saw that it was a large orange dragon that had pinned Hector down.

"Dragonite! Let go of him!" Said Zoroark as he jumped on the back of the Dragonite to attack.

The Dragonite blocked Zoroarks claws with its tail and sent him into a tree. Two people then came out and restrained Zoroark before he could go and attack them.

"Let him go!" Said Hector as he put the Dragonite to sleep with Darkrai's powers and went to attack the two holding Zoroark. Hector puched the first one in the head and made him reel back with pain. Zoroark then used Night slash on the other. They stood over the two and saw that they were in white fang uniforms.

"What does the white fang want with us?" Asked Hector as he grabbed the guard that he punched.

"If i knew i would have done a better job." Said the man. Hector looked confused until he looked around them. They were surrounded by ten, maybe twenty people.

"Zoroark" said Hector in a serious voice. "If things end up going bad I want you to run as fast as you can back to the school."

"What!? No way am i doing that." Protested Zoroark.

"Look around you Zoroark. There has to be at least twenty people here and we don't know if there are more." Said Hector. "Just say you will, ok?

Zoroark was going to argue but was stopped by someone slashing at him with a sword. "Fine but just know that all of us will look for you everywhere."

Hector punched the guy and said "I wouldn't expect anything less from you guys."

The two fought with the white fang members for as long as they could and were winning until a small girl with brown and pink hair got into the fight. She fought the two of them and was able to knock Zoroark back and put Hector in a headlock.

"Zoroark! Go! Run!" Said Hector as he struggled to get out of the headlock. Zoroark got up and ran back to the school.

"Good job Neo. At least you could get this job done compared to all of these animals." Said Torchwick as he walked up to the small girl. Hector just glared at him.

"Don't look so mad Kid, Be happy that you aren't dead right now." Said Torchwick as he hit Hector in the back of the head.

"Sir! Should we chase after the pokemon that ran away?" Said a white fang member.

"No it is not worth it. Just pick up the boy and let's go." Said Torchwick as he walked away with Neo in tow.

 **(With Zoroark)**

Zoroark was walking back to the school as fast as he could.

'That small one can hit harder that she looks' Thought Zoroark as he clutched his head.

"Will i even make it back to the school?' Said Zoroark as he walked out into a clearing.

He looked around as saw that the school was nowhere close and started to walk forward until he tripped.

"What?" Said Zoroark as he saw what he tripped over. It was an egg.

"Well at least i have someone to take back." Said Zoroark as he picked up the egg and went back to walking.

 **(Back at the school)**

"Where are they?" Said Ruby as she looked out the window of the dorm. It had been two hours from when they all went out to search.

"They will be back any minute now." Said Yang as she looked over at all the people in the room. Besides all the pokemon, Team RWBY, Team JNPR and the trainers there was Ozpin and Goodwitch and their pokemon. Ozpin was the first to notice that there were more pokemon on campus that before. They were all now waiting in the trainers room.

"So how much time has passed since Mr. Minawa and Zoroark went out?" Asked Goodwitch.

"Two hours ma'am." Said Mars

"That should be enough time for us to worry." Said Jupiter.

"Ms. Goodwitch." Said Ozpin "If either Mr. Minawa or Zoroark do not come in the next ten minutes I want you to send a search party in to find him."

"Yes sir" Said Goodwitch as she reached over and pet Gothita while typing something into her tablet.

Blake was looking out of the window and was worrying about Hector. 'I knew i shouldn't have let him go by himself' Thought Blake.

She looked up and saw Purrloin was playing with the other pokemon. She smiled that Purrloin was happy being with other pokemon.

Everyone was talking or playing with pokemon until they heard a thump outside the door.

Pyrrha opened the door and saw that Zoroark had fallen down right in front of the door with an egg in his hands.

"Jaune, help me bring him into the room." Said Pyrrha as they brought him in and put him on a sleeping bag.

"Zoroark what happened?' Asked Gardevoir as she kneeled down with all of Hector's pokemon.

"W-we were attacked." Said Zoroark with a raspy voice. "T-the white fang ambushed us when we got there."

Everyone was shocked by what Zoroark said. Blake had a dark expression on her face along with everyone else.

"What else happened?" Asked Lucario.

"They had a Dragonite and so many people." Said Zoroark. "That little pink and brown one put him in a headlock and he told me to run. My head heard likes hell and i'm exhausted."

"Leavanny take care of him." Said Lucario as he backed away from the group of pokemon so Leavanny could help him.

"Where did you get the egg?" Asked Froslass as she took the egg.

"I found it while i was walking back." Give it to someone i don't need to be a dad." Said Zoroark as he was given water from Leavanny.

"So Mr. Minawa was taken by the white fang?" Asked Ozpin as he walked up.

"Yea dude." Said Zoroark.

"This is a problem." Said Ozpin as he left with Pawniard, Goodwitch and Gothita.

"Could you give us a moment please?' Asked Gardevoir to the two teams.

"Of course." Said Pyrrha as she and her team, team Rwby, Jupiter, Mars and their pokemon went back to their dorms.

Once the door closed Gardevoir turned to Zoroark.

"Zoroark, We all know that Hector could have taken all of those people on with you there. What are you not telling us? Said Gardevoir.

Zoroark gave a smile and laughed a bit. "We do all know that, but they don't"

All of the pokemon turned to Zoroark.

"Hector came up with a plan on the way there. We saw a couple of white fang members running around ahead of us with Saturn there." said Zoroark "He said that he is going to let himself be taken in to get Saturn here and find out what the white fang is planning. He did say that if he is not back in three days we should go to the south east to look for him"

"That is a crazy and dangerous plan!" Said Altaria as she chimed in. "And we should not expect less from our trainer.

"Yup" said everyone expect Mareep who was sleeping on the sleeping bag that Zoroark was on.

 **AN: This chapter took longer to come out than what i thought it would. Main reason is in the paragraph below.**

 **I had two choices with the way i set up Hector's encounter with his location but i decided to take the this route. The next chapter will be about all the new pokemon that are now living in beacon, who gets the egg, and the start of the field trip. The trip to the city with Oobleck will come before the dance.**


	15. Chapter 14: The Set-Up

**RWBY: The Dark Artist**

 **Chapter 14**

* * *

Team RWBY and JNRP were at a meeting held by Hector's pokemon in a empty classroom that Ozpin let them use. Their goal was to help them with their new pokemon.

"So" said Zoroark as he put on a pair of glasses similar to Oobleck's. "The idea of being a trainer is to be friends with your pokemon. They are your lifelong partners that will stick with you through thick and thin."

The two teams were listening to Zoroarks words. The new pokemon were in another room with Leavanny being checked on to see if they were all right.

"Pokemon all have different classes that are classified as "types". From the cooling Ice type to the strong willed steel types." Explained Zoroark as the pokedex that Hector had was showing all 18 types of pokemon.

"Why are you up?" Asked Pyrrha.

"Yea yesterday you looked really bad." Added Ruby.

"Children" Said Zoroark. "Please hold all of your questions till the end of the presentation."

Everyone quieted down. Zoroark smiled at that.

"There are some pokemon that have what is know as dual-typing. Meaning that they have two types which help them with surviving in the wild and in a battle." Said Zoroark. "For example Gardevoir's typing is Psychic-Fairy and Lucario's typing is Fighting-Steel."

"What typing are our pokemon?" Asked Yang

'Yeay we want to know!" Said Nora as she threw pencil at Yang.

"What did i just say?" Said Zoroark with clear signs of being a bit angry at the people in front of them. "Please hold you questions till the end of the lesson."

Everyone got quiet again.

"Most pokemon go through what is called 'Evolution". Evolution is the process of which a pokemon changes to another species of pokemon. Some evolve to become stronger, some evolve to survive the wild, some evolve to protect the ones they love. It is a complicated process."

"Will our pokemon evolve?" Asked Jaune.

"I will let that one slide because of what I am about to say." Said Zoroark. "There are some pokemon that do not evolve, like Rotom. There are a few that evolve into many different pokemon, for example the two Eevee's that you and Pyrrha have evolve into many different pokemon."

"Also all of your pokemon can evolve." Said Zoroark as he brought up a picture of Syther and Elekid. "Ruby and Nora, your pokemon have a special way of evolving. They have to be traded."

"What do you mean by trading" Asked Nora.

"Well trading is the process in which you trade a pokemon with someone else. You basically get a pokemon for giving a pokemon." Explained Zoroark.

"Why would you do that? Didn't you say that you should love your pokemon?" Asked Blake.

"Well everyone does not have that mindset back home. Abandoned pokemon is not a rare sight to see on a road." Said Zoroark "But trading is a process in which a pokemon is given a new life with a new trainer."

"That is sad to think about." Said Blake

"Yes it is. How about we go and see if all of the new pokemon are all right." Said Zoroark as he motioned everyone to follow him.

Everyone followed Zoroark to the next room. Zoroark opened the door to reveal that all of the pokemon except Eevee was up and talking.

"Hello everyone." Said Leavanny as she looked up at the new people coming into the room.

All of the pokemon introduced themselves and went to their new trainers.

"So where are we?" Asked Robin as she looked up at Weiss.

"Well this is Beacon Academy. A school where huntsmen in training come and learn how to fight." Explained Weiss as she picked up the penguin.

"So where are all the other pokemon?" Asked Scyther.

"Well there aren't any more pokemon around here besides all of you." Said Pyrrha

"Why?" Asked Sparkplug

"Let's just say the you all are far away from home." Said Yang as she rubbed Vulcon's head.

"Now everyone." Said Zoroark as he walked in front of everyone. "Main reason I brought you all here is to bond with your pokemon."

"How do we do that?" Asked Ruby as she was looking over Scyther's claws.

"Well just get to know them, show them around the school, talk to them." Said Gardevoir as she picked up the egg that Zoroark had found.

"Just make them feel like they are welcomed and that you love them." Said Zoroark.

Everyone took their pokemon and started to go out the room but Lucario stopped Pyrrha and Jaune.

"You two should stay here." Said Lucario as he looked over at Dawn and the other Eevee

They both nodded and went over to the two Eevee's.

"This will end well." Said Gardevoir as she walked over to Zoroark and Lucario, who all then had a worried expression.

"Each of us should go with one of them." Said Zoroark as he looked over the pokemon in the room.

"Leavanny and Mareep stay here with Jaune and Pyrrha. Altaria go with Weiss. Charmeleon go to Yang. Lucario go with Ren. Froslass go with Nora. Gardevoir go with Blake. I'll go with Ruby." Said Zoroark

All pokemon went to their assigned hunters and huntresses. Except for Zoroark who was stopped by a mad Oobleck.

* * *

 **(Ozpin's office)**

Ozpin was in his office working on some paperwork. He looked over the papers that were in his hands and saw that Pawniard was "hunting it's prey".

The Sharp Blade pokemon was walking up to a bear plushy that Ozpin had bought it a while back. It was low to the ground and sneaking up to the plushy. It jumped onto the bear and sank its blades into its sides.

Ozpin just smiled at the pawn-like pokemon and how it was cheering.

"Ozpin." Said Ironwood as he stepped out of the elevator with Aron on his shoulder. "We need to talk."

"What do you need James?" Asked Ozpin.

"We need to speak about the situation we are in." Said Ironwood. "The fact that Mr. Minawa was taken by the white fang and the arrival of more pokemon in the world is a cause for concern."

"We have nothing to worry about James." said Ozpin as Pawniard kept playing with the plushy.

"How can we not have anything to worry about Ozpin." Said Ironwood with a bit of irritation in his voice. "These pokemon are creatures that are new in our world and will cause panic in the masses."

"Mr. Minawa said it himself. That pokemon are not pokemon that should be feared." Said Ozpin as he went over and picked up Pawniard. "Would you actually think that anyone of these creatures would just go up and kill someone by their choice?"

"I have seen what some pokemon can do when they are mad or enraged Ozpin." Said Ironwood. "They have powers that none of us can ever think of."

"It is our jobs as teachers to help mold the minds of the youth into something that they can use for the future, James." Said Ozpin as he held out Pawniard. "How about we do the same thing to these pokemon?"

Ironwood thought it over as he looked over at Aron. Aron looked Ironwood in the eyes and just smiled. Ironwood let out a sigh and agreed with Ozpin.

"With that issue out of the way." Said Ozpin as he put Pawniard down and went back to his desk. "The situation with Mr. Minawa is a complicated one but I don't think we have to worry about anything."

"How can we not?" Said Ironwood as he put Aron down so he could play with Pawniard. "He is only a child in the hands of terrorists. His safety is the most important thing here."

"If the white fang was just going to kill him then we would have found a body where he was ambushed." Said Ozpin. "But they decided to take him so there must be a reason to why they are keeping him."

"That makes sense but shouldn't we be worried about him? Asked Ironwood.

"That is something that enough people are doing right now." Said Ozpin as he looked out the window and saw team RWBY and their pokemon walking around.

* * *

 **(?)**

"Wh-where am I?" Asked Hector as he woke up from the blow Torchwick gave him.

'You were knocked out remember?" Said Darkrai

"Wow i was. That happens way too much to us." Said Hector as he gave a soft chuckle.

'Look around you this is not a time for jokes Hector!' Said Darkrai.

Hector did as told and saw that he was in a cell in what looked like a cave." This is an interesting turn of events" Said Hector.

"I could not agree more."

Saturn walked into the cell and walked right up to Hector.

Hector tried to move his arms but they were tied behind him. "How have you been Saturn?"

"I have been in a bad mood recently." Said Saturn as he got up. "First, I have no idea where Mars could be." He walked forward towards Hector "Second, you have Jupiter in your custody and she hasn't tried even once to contact me." He took another step. "And lastly, you still have to somehow get involved with our affairs!" He was up in Hector's face at this point.

"Unless you caused those explosions then I did not try to get into your affairs." Said Hector

"What we were doing out there was trying to capture the pokemon that arrived here." Said Saturn

"Wait how do you know that?" Asked Hector.

"Know what?" Asked Saturn

"How do you know that pokemon are coming to this world?" Said Hector

Saturn just smiled at that. "We have our own sources to know that."

"Is that why you had that Dragonite? Hector asked.

"Yes it was one of the first pokemon that we had captured." Said Saturn as he pulled out a Scroll. "And it is not the only strong pokemon we have."

The scroll showed many pokemon locked up in cages. All fully evolved and in what looked like pain.

"Why are they like that?!" Asked Hector as he struggled against his bindings.

"Oh just a little trick i learned from team rocket." said Saturn as he pulled something up on his scroll. "I use the same technology that they used to force pokemon to evolve when they are exposed to it for too long. It may cause a little pain but that for the power i will have in this army of pokemon is enough to put up with their screams."

"That's madness!" Screamed Hector

"That is an easy army!" Retaliated Saturn.

"The moment you turn that machine off all of those pokemon will instantly start attacking all of you!" Said Hector.

"We have ways of stopping them if that." Said Saturn.

"By hurting them even more!" Said Hector.

"Like I said an easy army!" Screamed Saturn "And by doing this Cinder will finally tell me all of her plans!"

"Cinder?" Asked Hector

Saturn realized what he had just done. "Ignore that last part!"

"Is that your new boss? Questioned Hector with a smile on his face. "Even in another world you are always the second in charge."

"Shut it!" Said Saturn as he smacked Hector.

Hector just looked back at him with the same smile. "You know that it will never change. Not here not back home, you will always be the underling."

Saturn was about to hit Hector again but was stopped when he received a call on his scroll He put in on speaker and said "What is it?"

"Sir we have found another pokemon. According to your Toxicroak it is a Larvesta." Said the woman on the other side.

Saturn smiled. "Bring it to the containment area."

"Yes Sir!" She said as she hung up.

"Think of that! A Volcarona along with the pokemon we already have!" Saturn smiled as he looked down at Hector who was still sitting on the ground. "And there is nothing that you can do to stop me!"

Saturn then left the call as he walked back away. Hector just smiled.

"We will see about that, won't we Darkrai?" Asked Hector once Saturn was out of hearing distance.

'Of course Hector.' Said Darkrai.

"But we can't do anything today Saturn will be coming in here often to check on us. We did get some info about the boss." Said Hector.

"A name, we only have a name." Said Darkrai.

"C'mon dude. How many people do you think have the name Cinder?" Asked Hector.

'True' Said Darkrai. 'And I hope that you are right about this plan'

"All I hope is that everyone back at the school isn't worried about me." Said Hector as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **AN: So this chapter mostly had set up for the next few chapters.**

 **I will be not updating for the next few days (3 or 4 at the most) because i need to update my outline i have for this story. I have it up until the dance so i need to get it past that so i know how the story will go myself.**


	16. Chapter 15: The Scouting

**RWBY: The Dark Artist**

 **Chapter 15**

* * *

 **(Auditorium)**

"There goes our entire plan." Said Zoroark as him and the rest of Hector's pokemon were standing on a stage with Ozpin and Pawniard.

The pokemon were helping team RWBY and JNPR out with their new pokemon friends when Goodwitch came over the speaker and said "All first year students please come to the Auditorium in 10 minutes."

All of the students went to the auditorium where Ironwood asked Hector's pokemon to come with him, which they did.

"What are you planning to do Professor?' Asked Lucario as he looked out to the crowed of first years

"Just wait and see." Said Ozpin as he walked up to the mic and tapped it.

Everyone stopped their conversations and turned to the stage. Zoroark looked out to the crowd and saw that team RWBY and JNPR had their pokemon with them.

"You are probably wondering why I have called you all here." Said Ozpin as Pawniard hid behind Ozpin's leg. "The staff and i have been talking about the mission that you all were going to do after the school dance but because of some unaccounted factors, we have decided to move this mission to today."

Everyone either mad or excited by this announcement. Their first mission just creeped up on them and they had to choose it today.

"The two reasons for this is that actual missions will not be planned out before hand. Some may have information about it bet others won't and you all must understand this. The other reason is that you have not been told the truth about the new students." Ozpin smiled as he picked up Pawniard and put him on his shoulder.

"Is he doing what i think he's doing?" Asked Zoroark

"Yes, yes he is." Said Gardevoir.

"Hector Minawa is not from this world." Said Ozpin.

Everyone looked confused by what Ozpin said.

"Him and all the pokemon here are from another world that is nothing like our own." Ozpin said as he looked over at Gardevoir and motioned for her to come forward.

"This is Gardevoir. Because Hector is not here right now to explain the situation himself, she will." Ozpin backed away so Gardevoir could have the floor.

"What Professor Ozpin said is true. Me and all of the other pokemon are from another world because of a hole in space and time." Said Gardevoir.

"What?" "No way" "How" said some people in the crowd.

"We don't know ourselves but as time passes more and more pokemon will becoming into this world. Some might have amnesia and other may not, but I ask you all if you see any creature that is not like anything you have seen to talk to it and help." Said Zoroark.

"Why should we?" Shouted Cardin.

"Well they are creatures of immense power that might be useful to you and could become a lifelong friend." Said Lucario.

"Some of your fellow students already have their own pokemon." Said Leavanny as a light was shined at team Rwby and Jnpr.

The group of students and pokemon just waved at everyone as they looked at them.

"Oh also" said Zoroark as he got everyone's attention. "We have a pokemon Egg here if anyone wants their own pokemon right now. The pokemon that hatches from here is unknown but it will be yours." He held up the egg so everyone could see.

Many students raised their hands but one student caught his eye.

"Here ya go blondie." Asked Zoroark.

"Thanks dude" said Sun as he walked forward.

"Here and guard it with your life" Said Zoroark as he handed Sun the egg.

"Thank you." Said Sun as he went off to show the egg to Neptune

"Now students you have one hour to choose a mission. Please get to it." Said Ozpin as he walked off stage.

The pokemon went back to team Rwby and Jnpr and started talking about what mission they would pick. They looked over all of the missions and saw that there was one in the southeast.

"Hey guys we should choose this one!" Said Ruby as she pointed at said mission.

"It would help us out with the whole you know what situation and it's an easy mission. Search and Destroy." Said Yang as she walked up.

"We would have a teacher with us though and this is for 2nd years." Said Weiss as she read the description.

"Has this one caught your eyes girls?" Asked Ozpin as he came up to the team with his signature mug.

"Yea we wanted to go on this mission." Said Ruby as she pointed at the screen.

"Sorry girls but it's only for second years." Said Ozpin.

"How about we go with them?" Said Zoroark.

Ozpin turned to see that Zoroark, Lucario, and Gardevoir were standing there.

Zoroark also whispered to Ozpin. "We think Hector is out there and we need to go there to get him back"

Ozpin nodded and turned back to Ruby. "I will allow you to go if you take these three with you."

"Of course they can come along, but what about the others?" Asked Ruby.

"The rest of us will stay here and help out with any new pokemon that come here." Said Leavanny.

"And you will have 7 pokemon going with you. You can finally see these little guys fight." Said Zoroark as he rubbed Purrloins head.

"Hands off!" Said Purrloin as she scratched Zoroarks hand.

"That is a good point." Said Ozpin as he took out a scroll and allowed the girls to select the mission. "There you go. Now go meet the teacher that you will be helping."

The girls and pokemon thanked Ozpin and left to go find the teacher.

Once they got there the girls stopped when they saw the teacher.

"Hello girls and might i say that these creatures you have with you are nothing like i have ever seen!" Said Oobleck as he looked over Scyther's arms.. He looked up and saw Zoroark.

"You!" Said Oobleck as he ran up to Zoroark "Don't take my glasses again!"

"As long as you don't ask me about anything involving my abilities." Said Zoroark

"So those were his glasses" Said Ruby as she and everyone started laughing.

"Wait you're the Huntsman we are going with Professor Oobleck?" Asked Weiss

"Yes and girls we are only going to be scouting so we are only going to need the items that are in the airships so you can leave your bags here." Said Oobleck as he got up close to Weiss "And It's Dr. I didn't get a Phd for fun thank you very much."

"Now come everyone according to my schedule we are already 3 minutes behind, schedule!" Said Oobleck as he ran to the airship.

The girls and pokemon just looked confused by what had just happened.

"Well, let's go save the world with Dr. Oobleck, yea that sounds even worse when you say it outloud." Said Ruby

"You're saving the world without us?!" Said Nora as she and Sparkplug acted shocked.

"I'm hurt and sad! Maybe a little hunger? That last one isn't your fault though, Ren!" Said Nora as she looked at Ren who just turned his back to her.

"Sounds exciting where are you guys going?" Asked Jaune.

"Oh just outside the kingdom." Said Ruby

"Hey! So are we!" Said Sparkplug

"Ren and Nora wanted to shadow a sheriff out in a nearby village." Said Dawn as she got on Pyrrha's shoulder.

"We set out tomorrow" Said Ren

"Then you can hang out with us tonight!" Said Neptune as Sun and him popped out of nowhere.

"We will be junior detectives, shadowing a crime specialist. We get junior badges." Said Neptune.

"Coooool!" Said Jaune.

"Don't take the egg with you into the city." Said Zoroark "People don't know much about us and if it were to hatch it would cause panic."

"Where should i put it?" Asked Sun.

"Go leave it with Leavanny. The green and yellow bug lady." Said Zoroark.

"Creepy. Ok i'll go leave it with her."

"4 minutes ladies!" Yelled Oobleck from the ship

"Well wish us luck!" Said Ruby as they all parted ways

They got onto the airship and took flight to the mountain.

* * *

Zoroark wasn't listening to the conversation that everyone was having but the things he did hear were what happened to Mountain Glenn and something about the liver.

"Ladies" Said Oobleck as they all got off the Airship. "You still may be students, but as of this moment your first mission as a huntress has begun. From this point forward you must do exactly as i say. Do you understand?"

Everyone nodded and Oobleck looked a Ruby.

"Ruby! I thought I told you to leave all your bags back at school."

"But, uh, you hadn't told us to listen to you yet… So I didn't." Said Ruby

"She's not wrong." Said Oobleck. Zoroark snickered

"Very well Ruby, leave your bag here, we will pick it up on our return." Said Oobleck.

"But I-ahh" Said Ruby as she tried to object to Ooblecks words.

"Young lady, what in the world could you possibly have in that bag that can be so important to bring it wi-" Said Oobleck before noises came from Ruby's bag.

A dog popped out of the bag.

"Get back in the bag." Whispered Ruby to the dog.

"We are here to investigate an abandoned urban jungle teeming with death and hostility and you brought, a dog?" Asked Oobleck.

"I-I uhhh.." Said Ruby before Oobleck grabbed the dog

"Genius!" Said Oobleck as he spun around with the dog in his hands talking about the superior sense of smell.

"I'm a genius" Said Ruby proudly.

"What's a dog?" Asked Robin as she walked up to Weiss.

"That's Zwei." Said Yang

"How do you not know what a dog is?" Asked Weiss.

"Well this world has animals and Grimm. While our world has pokemon so we don't know much about them" Explained Zoroark.

"Well we can worry about that once we get back to school ok?" Asked Weiss.

"Sure!" Said Robin.

"So, what are your orders professor?" Asked Blake

"Straight to the chase I like it!" Said Ozpin as he dropped Zwei.

"The southeast area has been marked as a hotspot for grimm activity. Now there are several possible explanations for this behavior. One of which is Grimm." Said Ozpin as he looked behind the group.

"What?" Asked Lucario

"Grimm, a creature of grimm approximately 100 yards from us at this very moment." Said Oobleck.

"What?" Said Yang as they turned around and took out their weapons.

"Whoa." said The pokemon when they finally saw team RWBY's weapons.

"This makes Hector's gloves look like nothing!" Said Zoroark.

"Stop, there are a number of reasons why Grimm would congregate in this particular area. The most likely of which would be their attraction to negativity." Explained Oobleck. "Sadness, envy, loneliness, hatred, all qualities that are likely held by our group harboring ill intent."

"So, what now?" Asked Ruby

"We wait, we track, if the specimen leads us to its pack, that pack may subsequently lead us to our prey." Said Oobleck.

"How long do we wait?" Asked Vulcon.

"It's uncertain, hours, days, weeks, why lone Grimm have been known to stand insulated from the pack for months- and there's the whole pack" Said Oobleck as he saw that more beowolves have joined the lone one.

"What?" Asked Weiss.

"And now they have seen us." said Oobleck

"WHAT!?" said Robin.

"AND NOW THEY HAVE SEEN US!" screamed Oobleck so everyone can hear.

"I take it tracking is out of the question?" Asked Ruby

"Your assumption is correct." Said Oobleck

"What's the plan then?" Asked Yang.

The Grimm started running towards the group.

Oobleck looked at everyone and said "Show me what you all are made of."

The girls went to attack the Grimm followed by Gardevoir, Zoroark, Vulcon, and Scyther. Lucario stopped the other pokemon.

"Not you two." Said Lucario. The tree of us will keep an eye on Professor Oobleck."

"It's Dr. and thank you." Said Oobleck as the three of them followed and helped Oobleck.

Yang and Vulcon went on to punch and kill as many Grimm that tried to attack the duo.

Blake had Zoroark to back her up and the two slashed through as many Grimm that saw the duo.

Scyther slashed as many Grimm as it could while Ruby shot the ones going at Scyther from his blind spot.

Gardevoir used Psychic to keep all of the Grimm in place while Weiss used her glyphs to speed up her movements and kill all the Grimm that chose to fight them.

Lucario, Robin and Purrloin walked with Dr. Oobleck around the town and kept Grimm away from the man.

Lucario watches as Oobleck talks to Yang, Weiss and Blake about why they chose this line of work and learns more about the three of them. Yang is a thrill seeker, Blake wants to correct the wrong in the world, and Weiss has a legacy to uphold and it is her duty.

"You all" Said Oobleck when they got to a building that was clear of grimm. "Set up camp for all while Ruby, Zoroark and I will secure the perimeter."

Zoroark and Ruby followed Oobleck to the side of the building where they were staying in and saw Goliath-sided Grimm in the distance.

"Whoaaaa! What is that?" Asked Ruby as they walked to the edge of the street.

"That my friends is a grimm." Said Oobleck.

Ruby took out Crescent Rose "Lets kill it."

"I'm afraid your sniper rifle will do nothing more than agitate a Grimm of that size." Said Oobleck.

"But what if the attack us?" Asked Zoroark.

"Fret not Ruby those goliaths are not concerned with us. Ruby, not every Grimm is mindless. Or rather not every grimm is still mindless" Said Oobleck. "You see the grimm you see before you are so powerful, so superior to the grimm you fought, that they've undoubtedly lived hundreds of years. And in that time, between attacking our borders and killing humans they have done one important thing."

"Learn not to attack the border or they will die and what we lack in strength we make up for in will and determination. And in killing one human will only bring more" Said Zoroark interrupting Oobleck

"Precisely Zoroark." Said Oobleck as he smiled at him.

"Then why are they still so close to the city? What are they doing?" Asked Ruby.

"Waiting." Said Oobleck as the goliaths walked away from them.

"Dr. Oobleck?" Said Ruby. "I was wondering-"

"Wondering why I've been interrogating your teammates all day?" Interrupted Oobleck as he turned back to Zoroark and Ruby.

"Actually I was wondering, why did you become a huntsmen?" Asked Ruby

"Look around and tell me what you both see." Said Oobleck

"Lot's of old buildings, uhh empty streets.." Said Ruby.

"The ruins of destruction and chaos that destroyed this city." Said Zoroark.

"I see lives that could have been saved." Said Oobleck as he started walking back.

"As a huntsman it is my job to protect the people. And although i am capable of doing it with a weapon, I believe that I can make a much larger impact if I do it with my mind." Said Oobleck "As a teacher I am able to take knowledge, the most powerful weapon, and place it in the hands of every student into the hands of every student that passes through my classroom."

"From these ruins I see lives that could have been saved, but i also see an opportunity to learn from this tragedy and therefore become stronger." Said Oobleck. " I am a huntsman Ruby, because there is nothing else in this world I would rather be."

As the three got back. They say that the others had made a fire and were talking about the day. Oobleck told them to get to bed. Ruby volunteered for first watch.

* * *

 **AN: I know that this chapter is not the most interesting one but the main reason for it was to get all of the pokemon (Mainly Zoroark, Lucario and Gardevoir) into the mindset of what Huntsman and Huntresses go through and what this world is like. The next chapter will have more about Hector's plan and how the Rwby crew fits into place.**

 **-Zoroark0**


	17. Chapter 16: The Train!

**RWBY: The Dark Artist**

 **Chapter 16**

* * *

 **(Hector's cell)**

"Ya know what i've been thinking Darkrai?" Asked Hector as he wiggled his arms out of his bindings.

'What is it Hector?" Asked Darkrai.

"What are we gonna do with about 50 fully evolved pokemon once we get out of here?" Said Hector.

'I don't know Hector.' Said Darkrai.

"Well" said Hector as he passed through the bars using Darkrai's powers "We can always talk to Ozpin and the General about this."

"Hey! Put your hands in the air!" Said a guard he was running over to capture Hector.

"Oh no I got caught!" Said Hector as he raised his hands and shot a black sphere at the man.

"Wha!" said the man as he fell to the ground asleep.

"You ready to stop another criminal organization Darkrai?" asked Hector

"Let's do this old friend." Said Darkrai as they passed the man and slid their way down the hall the man came from.

* * *

 **(Rwby crew with ozpin)**

Zwei had woken up.

"Zwei get back to bed." Said Ruby as she was woken up by Zwei moving.

Zwei ran out of the building they were staying at.

"Zwei! Get back here!" Said Ruby as she followed the dog grabbing Crescent Rose on the way out.

Lucario followed the pair to make sure nothing went wrong..

Ruby saw that Zwei was just peeing "Zwei, we are in a wasteland. You could have literally done that anywhere."

"Huh?" said a man in the distance.

Ruby grabbed Zwei and the three of them backed up behind the building they peered over the edge and saw two man in white fang uniforms.

"I thought i heard a beowulf or something." Said the first man.

"Let's just finish patrol and get back to base." said the second man as they went back the way they came.

The three of them followed the patrol duo until they got to a corner and Ruby grabbed Zwei.

"Have they gone in yet? One bark means yes." Said Ruby as she pointed Zwei in the direction the men went. Zwei barked once.

"I've got to tell everyone!" said Ruby as she took out her scroll and dialed a group call with the rest of her team. Which did not go through because of no signal.

"That dog thing is smarter than it looks." commented Lucario as the three of them walked back to the building they were staying at.

Until the ground beneath them gave away.

Ruby saved Zwei as Lucario was able to catch both of them.

Ruby swung Zwei forward and out of the hole but the movement caused Lucario's grip to loosen and the two of them fell.

Ruby landed with a thud and Lucario had landed on his side hurting his shoulder.

Lucario clutched his shoulder as he and Ruby got up and looked around the area they had fallen in.

"Freeze!" Yelled one of the men that ran into the room with his weapon drawn.

Lucario and Ruby turned to the man and saw that there were two men and a frog like pokemon.

"Toxicroak!" Said Lucario as the two men went up to the duo.

Ruby reached behind her to grab her weapon and defend the two but all she grabbed was air.

The two men walked up to Ruby who was being protected by Lucario.

Toxicroak quickly put the pokemon in an elbow lock on the ground.

Lucario watched helplessly as the two men apprehend the young girl.

"Now you come with me." Said Toxicroak as he took Lucario into the next room.

* * *

 **(Hector's plan)**

"This is actually going well." Said Hector as he walked into the room that looked similar in the picture that he was shown.

'Yea, usually they would have noticed that we would be missing by now.' Said Darkrai.

Hector walked into the room and saw something that angered him.

"Look at this Darkrai." Said Hector as he took of his eye patch. **(An: Darkrai can see through the eye that's not covered but for him it is all blurry. The covered eye is used when he needs to see something well.)**

All of the pokemon were inside of cages inside of a train. Once they entered into the train they were blasted with high pitch radio waves. Hector reeled back in pain from the radio waves but not enough to stop him from destroying the machine causing them.

All of the pokemon looked up at Hector and instantly tried to attack him but were stopped when the radio waves came back, even stronger than before.

Hector covered his ears to stop it from affecting him as much as it did to the others.

"That was close." Said Saturn as he put down the machine that he had brought back.

"Saturn! You have to stop this!' said Hector as he walked over to him to punch him. But was not able to swing since he reeled back in pain because of the waves.

"Interesting.. How are the radio waves affecting you? They should only affect pokemon. Unless…" Said Saturn as he was about to put it all together before he was stopped by Toxicroak knocking on the glass that was on the door.

Toxicroak simply held out Lucario, who was knocked out for struggling earlier, and Saturn had a smile on his face.

"Come on in Toxicroak!" Said Saturn as he opened the door. To Hector's surprise the frog-like pokemon was not covering his ears in pain.

"How!" Said Hector as he was able to get up on his feet while having his eye closed.

"Isn't it simple enough?" Said Saturn as he reached into his pocket. "Ear plugs."

Lucario was finally affected by the radio waves as he woke up and covered his ears.

Hector looked at Lucario and thought of a plan to both knock Saturn away and destroy the machine.

Hector ran forward and knocked Saturn into Toxicroak using one and using the other to kick the machine off of the place where the original was. Just to make sure he stomped it a few times.

"YOU IDIOT!" said Saturn as he turned to the pokemon that were once in cages and saw that they were getting up and were enraged.

Saturn and his pokemon quickly ran away to let the two be taken out by the enraged pokemon.

Which would have happened if it wasn't for a certain singer.

* * *

 **(Ruby's situation)**

The young Ruby Rose was being played with by the nefarious villain Roman Torchwick.

"You know you are a lot easier to deal with now that you don't have your oversized garden tool." Said Roman as he let Ruby try to take punches as he simply mover to the side and tripped her.

"Red, I have to ask, how did you find this place?" Asked Roman as he put his cane gun up to Ruby's neck.

She just growled at him as she used her semblance to run away from the man.

"Got a few tricks up your sleeve huh, well you're not the only one." Said Roman as he held out his cane and pointed it at Ruby.

Just to flip it over and shoot the hook of the cane onto Ruby's hood and cause her to fall.

"Let me make it clear." Said Roman once Ruby was at his legs. "We are not finished here."

Then an explosion came from ahead of them.

"What the-, Perry if you and the boys could take care of that? Kinda in the middle of something." Said Roman as the member know as Perry bowed and walked foward to go check on it.

The whole area was shaken by the explosions until some white fang members ran away from where they came from shooting at it.

Roman, Ruby and Perry saw that it was 4 individuals being followed by a group of pokemon.

Ruby took this as an opportunity and jumped onto Roman's head and push his hat over his eyes.

Once the hat was in its proper place Roman saw that Ruby had made a break for it.

"Attach this car and spread the word we are leaving." Said Roman as he left.

"But we aren't finished." Said Perry.

Roman pushed Perry up with his cane pointed right at his neck. "Do it, or you're finished!"

Perry did as told and ran away.

* * *

 **~Back with Ruby and her team~**

Ruby ran right into the arms of her older sister Yang. Both were happy that they were safe.

"Are you ok?" Asked Scyther

"I'm fine! I'm fine! But listen" Said Ruby as Zoroark walked up.

"Where's Lucario?" Asked Zoroark.

"We were separated." Said Ruby as she turned back to the others. "Torchwick's got all sorts of weapons and robots down there!"

"What?" Asked Blake and Purrloin as they handed Ruby her weapon.

"Androids, mechs- they're all loaded up on the train cars!" Said Ruby

"Thats ridiculous. All of these are tunnels sealed! The tracks lead to a dead end!" Said Oobleck

"Get to your places, we are leaving now!" Said Roman as he came on the intercom. The train started up and was leaving the area they were in.

"Well it sounds like they're going somewhere!" Said Vulcon.

"We will need back up!" Said Ruby as she tried to call Jaune, but had no signal to do so.

"What do we do now?" asked Weiss.

"There is only one thing to do." Said Oobleck.

"We are stopping that train." Said Ruby as she turned back towards it, with her weapon drawn.

"Should we help or look for Lucario and Hector?" Zoroark whispered to Gardevoir.

"We should help them. Mostly because this train will most likely have both of them on it." Said Gardevoir.

As the 12 creatures ran onto the train they quickly found out what their sick plan was.

"They are blowing up the tunnel letting the Grimm into the tunnels. This train will hit the border and let all the Gimm in!" Screamed Oobleck as they quickly defeated the white fang members.

"What are we gonna do about this?" Asked Yang.

"You three!" Said Oobleck as he pointed to Weiss, Yang, and Blake. "Go down below and figure out how to deactivate any more bombs! Me and Ruby will do something else!"

"And what is that?" Asked Ruby.

"We are stopping this train!" Said Oobleck as he got into a proud stance.

"I already said that." Said Ruby as Oobleck slumped over and walked ahead.

* * *

 **(in the train car)**

Weiss, Yang, Blake, Their pokemon, and Hector's Pokemon were greeted with the sight of their friends. Lucario was helping any of the other pokemon that were on the car. Hector was trying to pry a small green haired pokemon that was clutching onto his side.

"Meloetta! Please let me go!" Said Hector as he tried to get the small pokemon, who was stronger than she looked, off of him.

"No! Not until I talk to Darkrai!" Said Meloetta as she tightened her grip.

"He does not want to see you. Now! Let go!" Said Hector as he finally got the small singer off of his side.

"You let me see him or i will be angry!" Said Meloetta.

Hector did not want Meloetta to be angry because the last time it happened she almost killed the young man.

"Fine! But only if you help me out with a plan i have!" Said Hector.

Meloetta thought about it for a second then said yes.

Hector was about to start telling Meloetta the plan he had but was stopped when Weiss cleared her throat and got the pairs attention.

"Guys?! What are you all doing here? Who are these pokemon?" Asked Hector.

"We want to know who she is?" Said Blake.

"Now is not the time for that. We have to find anymore bombs." Said Weiss.

"Bombs?!" Exclaimed Hector and Meloetta.

"Let's just go to the next car." Said Yang as she pushed Blake towards the door.

"Lucario." Said Hector as he got his attention. "You know the plan already. Explain it to all of the pokemon and get prepared for a large fight."

Lucario nodded and Hector followed the girls.

* * *

As they entered the next car they were greeted by a small female with an umbrella and a Buneary at her side.

"You all go ahead. This one is mine." Said Yang as she and Vulcon got ready for a fight.

Neo tried to stop the others from escaping but was distracted by dodging the shot from Yang.

* * *

The next room revealed a large white fang member as he brandished his long chainsaw, ready to slice them all up.

"You two go on ahead." Said Weiss.

Weiss and Robin distracted the man as Hector and company got away.

* * *

Third room had none other than Roman standing there swinging his cane around with a Murkrow on his head.

"You." said Roman as he pointed at Hector. "Go on ahead."

"Be safe Blake." Said Hector as he, Gardevoir and Zoroark ran ahead.

* * *

Last room had Saturn who was wielding a mace and was steaming mad.

"We end this now ranger!" Said Saturn as he ran forward.

"I couldn't agree more Saturn!" Said Hector as he slid his gloves on (who were never taken by the guards) and ran at Saturn

Gardevoir and Zoroark went after the Bronzong and Toxicroak to keep them off of their trainer and end their fighting.

The fight is on!

* * *

 **An: In the next chapter there will be fight after fight after fight after fight. And how Hector's plan may or may not work.**

 **Also I just realised that i forgot about Mars and Jupiter and where i placed them in the story. The pair completely slipped my mind. Let's just say that they are helping out at beacon with the pokemon that the students are finding.**

 **I just wanted to say that because i would forget where they are. If that happens then my story bord would be useless.**


	18. Chapter 17: The Fights

**RWBY: The Dark Artist**

 **Chapter 17**

 **This chapter will be going straight into the fight scenes. Also I suck at writing fight scenes.**

* * *

 **Ruby and Oobleck.**

Rwby and Oobleck were taking on the Mechs that were on the top of the train car.

With the two slashing and bashing they were having no problems.

Any member that tried to attack the duo was stopped by Scyther.

The Craziest thing that he say was when Oobleck shot Zwei at a Mech and knocked it off the train.

'Those dog things are a lot tougher than they look' thought Scyther as Zwei looked at the giant insect and smiled.

* * *

 **(Yang vs. Neo)**

As Yang Ran up to punch Neo right in the jaw she only hit the after image from Neo's semblance.

As the two ladies fought, Vulcon had taken on the Buneary that was there with Neo. He was having the same problem with the bunny pokemon.

Neo was dodging every one of Yangs attacks with her acrobatic skills as she was able to hit the golden warrior with her umbrella and kicks.

Neo used her umbrella to hit Yang in the stomach, back and knock her over. Yang got back up and shot bullets at the girl as said girl blocked every shot with her umbrella.

Vulcon was getting angrier and angrier at the little bunny as he missed every single punch and was starting to feel the effects of Dizzy Punch come on.

Buneary just laughed as she punched Vulcon and knocked the monkey out.

Neo had enough as she finally decided to go full offencive and started using Yang as a stand. Everytime She caught one of Neo's legs or arms she used her other arm or leg to hit Yang.

Neo then grabbed Yang as threw her at the roof. Yang fell down with a thud and was knocked out.

As Neo took out the secret blade that was in her umbrella she walked over to the unconscious blond, and prepared to take her life. Until a slash of energy knocked Neo away.

When Neo looked up she saw a woman in what appeared to be samurai armor.

The woman put the hilt of her blade into a mechanism on her side and pulled out a long red blade and pointed it at Neo.

Neo instantly panicked as she grabbed Buneary and used her semblance to teleport away from the masked stranger.

Said stranger slashed the air as she looked down at Yang. She walked into a portal that she made. Yang and Vulcan were regaining consciousness and were able to see the woman walk away, and the Infernape that was on the other side of the portal.

* * *

 **(Weiss vs. White fang Dude) (He is gonna be called Dude, since he does not have a name)**

Weiss was able to knock down Dude with the flurry of quick attacks.

Dude got back up with what looked like no damage on him

"Finally, I get to kill a Schnee."

"Robin, stay back" Said Weiss as she got into place and launched herself at Dude. She slashed at him with her rapier.

Dude slashed at with his chainsaw. Weiss just slid underneath it and out of harm's way.

Robin watched in awe at her trainer/Huntress partner and how she easily dodged his attacks.

Weiss went in for another attack and Dude had enough.

He grabbed Weiss by the head and slammed her into the floor of the train.

Robin ran into the fight to save her trainer but was kicked away.

As Dude picked Weiss up he was blinded by a bright light from where Robin was.

Once the light faded Dude saw that where Robin was standing there was a taller penguin with yellow horn like things coming out of her head.

Robin, now as a Prinplup, ran in with her fins glowing a silver color. "Metal Claw!"

Robin slashed at Dude and was able to knock Weiss out of his grasp, pick her up and run into the next train car with Dude chasing after the duo.

* * *

 **(Blake vs Roman)**

Soon after Hector had left the duo in the train can Roman started joking.

"We really have to stop meeting like this. People will start talking."

Blake gave no reaction as she ran at Roman and started attacking.

Purrloin jumped onto Murkrow and they started slashing at each other. The age old fight between cat and bird.

Blake and roman trade blows knocking each of their attacks back until blake starts using her semblance to keep Roman in place as she knocks him down.

She holds her blade at his neck as he finally starts to talk.

"Why are we fighting?" Asked Roman. I saw you at the rally. We're on the same side and you know it."

Blake put her blade closer to his neck.

Roman tried to back away more but his head was stopped by the floor.

"Do you really think that a little bow on top is gonna make people forget what you were? What you've done?"

Purrloin had just finished her battle with Murkrow and knocked him out when everyone looked back to where Weiss and Robin had ran in, with Dude still behind them.

"So what's it gonna be Blake?" Asked Roman with a smirk.

Blake just kicked the criminal's head and knocked him out.

Blake ran to where Robin was with Weiss and grabbed both of them as they ran away from Dude, with Purrloin closely behind them.

* * *

 **(Hector vs. Saturn)**

Hector was dodging the mace that Saturn was swinging around. He looked around and saw that Zoroark was beating Toxicroak even with the type disadvantage and Gardevoir was in a psychic battle against Bronzong.

"Keep your attention on the person you're fighting!" Said Saturn who smacked Hector in the head with the mace.

Hector reeled back from pain and grabbed his face expecting it to be bloody but he felt that he was fine.

'This aura stuff actually comes in handy.' Said Darkrai.

"You're right." Said Hector as he punched Saturn in the face and fell over.

Hector pinned Saturn down "Saturn. Either you calm down and come quietly or we will have to do this the hard way."

"You really think that after all of this i will just go with you quietly?" Asked Saturn.

"I hope you do if you know what's good for you." Said Hector.

Saturn just smiled as something knocked Hector off of him.

Hector looked at the thing that had knocked him over. It was Saturn's Golbat who was biting down on Hector's arm, draining what he had left of his aura.

Hector quickly put the pokemon to sleep and threw it off.

Hector looked at Saturn who was smiling at what he saw.

"The stories are true." Started Saturn. "The boy who was saved by Arceus and given the powers of a Legend."

"Yea and you remind me of another story." Said Hector as he got up.

"And what is that story?" Asked Saturn.

"It's the one where you end up sleeping for a while." Said Hector.

Saturn was going to question what that meant but he soon realised as his eyes grew wide. He put his mace up in an attempt to stop the shot of Darkrai's power but it didn't help at all as he fell over from instant slumper.

Hector smiled as he went over and tied up Saturn. "Ya know I don't really like ending fights like that but if i didn't you would have just kept spewing nonsense. "

Hector looked back over to where the pokemon where fighting. He sees that Gardevoir had Bronzong beat and was now simply carrying him with her psychic. Zoroark had the giant frog over his shoulder and smiling proudly.

"Let's go meet up with the others on the roof." Said Hector as he pointed to the hatch above them.

Once they got on top they saw that Team Rwby and their pokemon were being shielded by Ice and was going to question him as he saw why they had done that. They were approaching a wall fast and going to crash into it.

"Gardevoir, Psychic!" Said Hector as they all got around Gardevoir and braced for impact.

Once the three of them got up they saw what was going on.

Grimm were everywhere, people were getting hurt, and Team Rwby was standing in the middle of the group of Grimm.

Hector looked back at the train and called out. "Lucario!"

Said pokemon came out from below them.

"Yes Master?" Asked Lucario.

"Start the plan." Said Hector as he pointed at the chaos.

Lucario instantly understood and when to do what was needed.

"You two." Said Hector as he looked back at his other two pokemon. "Go out there and help lead. Lucario's gonna need everything he can get."

The two nodded as they went with Lucario.

The pokemon that were on the train had three jobs that Lucario told them about.

1: Defend any innocents during the battle, lead by Lucario.

2: Take out as many Grimm as possible, lead by Zoroark.

3: Help any people that were still left after the initial escape, lead by Gardevoir.

Everyone looked on with wonder about what these new creatures were. Some saw them as helpful, some didn't but when the only other option is to stay and die, they choose and letting them be helped.

Hector had made his way onto a roof where he sat and watched. Hector sat in peace until he felt another presence among him and Darkrai.

"Why aren't you down there helping?" Asked a man with a Grimm mask and cloak.

"That's a good question." Said Hector as he sat up not turning to the man. "A better question is, why is there a dead man behind me?"

The man in the cloak laughed. "Funny, I was thinking the same thing about you."

Hector smiled.

"But why aren't you down there? There could be so much you could do." Said the man.

"I don't think so." Said Hector as he looked over to where Meloetta was and saw that she was being a sort of link between people and pokemon.

"What Meloetta is here!?" Said the man.

"Yup she was with the other pokemon." Said Hector "And another legend will just make you get into the fight."

The man just groaned and stomped away leaving Hector to himself.

Hector looked on at all that was happening down below and saw everything. From other teams coming to help out Team Rwby to when the teachers arrived to clean everything up.

Hector walked back to the group once the airships got there to pick everyone up.

"Where have you been Mr. Minawa?" Asked Goodwitch.

Hector just smiled and said. "Was talking with an old friend."

Everyone just question what he was talking about until Ruby pointed something out.

"Hector, what's up with your eye?"

Everyone looked over at Hector and saw what she was talking about. Hector's eyepatch was taken missing so Darkrai's eye was visible for all to see.

"That's a story I can you all once we are rested and relaxed." Said Hector, he looked over at goodwitch and asked about all of the pokemon.

"They were all taken back to the school. I don't know what you were planning but the public of Vale is not scared about them." Said Glynda

"That was the plan all along. Also I need a doctor i have a few bite marks in me and Saturn got me a few times with his mace." Said Hector. "Wait! What happened to Saturn?!"

"I don't know who you are speaking of." Said Goodwitch.

"The plan was half successful." Said Hector as they saw Zoroark, Gardevoir, and Lucario walk in with Saturn.

"You three are awesome!" Said Hector.

"We know." Said the three as they sat down with Saturn on the other side.

"Everyone this is Saturn, the last of the trio I came here with." Explained Hector.

"I hate you Minawa!" Said Saturn.

"That was ONIX-expected." Said Yang.

Everyone groaned in annoyance.

"Why do you feel that way about him?" Asked Ruby.

"This is the second plan he ruined of mine!" Said Saturn.

"It's your fault for being evil." Said Hector.

"You are the literal embodiment of nightmares and you have the audacity to call me evil." Said Saturn.

Everyone looked over at Hector.

"Like i said earlier I will explain later." Said Hector. "Where's Meloetta?

A small flash happened and Meloetta appeared on Hector's lap.

"Right here." She said as Hector lifted her off of him.

"Good. Everyone is accounted for. Let's get back to school and eat. I haven't eaten since i was taken prisoner." Said Hector as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

 **(?)**

The man that was talking with Hector was walking down into a basement. He took out a crystal and smashed it into the ground.

A portal opened up and he stepped into it.

Once into it he hopped from stone to stone going to the center of the place and came face to face with a giant dragon.

"What is the news you bring now servant?" Asked the dragon.

"Sir, the plan has failed. We lost Saturn and are losing faith from Cinder." Said the man.

"That woman is no problem to me and I don't care about that other man. What I care about is the legend." Said the dragon.

"Meloetta was not captured and was taken by Darkrai." Said the man as a spike grazed his arm.

"You know that we need as many Legends as possible for the plan. Do not fail me again or next time you won't be able to." Said the dragon.

"Yes, my lord." Said the man as he started to leave.

"Also" Said the Dragon. "Next time you see Darkrai tell him about my plan, not to much but enough for him to worry over this, and capture the next legend that appears in this world."

The man just left back to Remnant and appeared behind Adam as he assured Cinder that the faunus will still follow him.

"You" said Cinder as she saw him appear. "How about you? Is Giratina still with us?"

The man smiled beneath his mask. "Yes he is still supporting your plan as well."

"Everything is still in place for the next phase even with this problem." Said Cinder.

Everyone left to their own missions but the masked man just kept looking out and thought. 'What if?'

* * *

 **AN: So this took longer to write than I hoped. I had a small case of writers block and could not come up with how I wanted to. I am ok with how this chapter ended out like. Better than the first draft for it.**

 **Also Yang will be making Poke-puns a lot and I can't wait to more.**

 **Another Villain has joined in with Cinder and has his own stuff to get through.**

 **This story is so fun to write!**


	19. Chapter 18: The First Day Back

**AN: First up I just saw how many follows and favorites.**

 **22 favs and 28 follows.**

 **That's like seven times the amount I thought this little story was gonna get and I thank all of you that are still reading this little weird story I have here.**

 **Since school is coming back and i have some summer homework that I still need to finish, I will try to update the story at least once a week.**

 **And leave feedback for the story. I love all kinds of feedback so I can get better in storytelling/writing.**

 **RWBY: The Dark Artist**

 **Chapter 18**

* * *

As the group got back to beacon they were stopped by Penny and Ironwood.

Penny went up to Ruby and started to ask her questions like "Are you ok?!" and "Are you hurt?!", while looking all around her.

Hector moved over to Zoroark and asked him. "When did the ship sail?"

"The day you were captured." Said Zoroark.

They high-fived and went over to the two girls.

"Penny, calm down. I'm fine!" Said Ruby as she calmed the Android.

Penny started to calm down, relieved that her girlfriend was fine.

"What? Are you not gonna ask me if i'm ok?" Hector said dramatically. "I'm hurt!"

Everyone started laughing, besides Ironwood who walked over to Hector.

"Mr. Minawa we need to see you in Ozpin's office." Said Ironwood.

"No." Said Hector.

Ironwood was taken back that someone said no to him.

"Mr. Minawa, We need to speak about something in Ozpin's office. It's urgent." Said Ironwood more strictly.

"No." Said Hector as he put a hand on Ironwood's shoulder. "I have not had something to eat in about 3 days and you do not want to see me hangery."

Ironwood did not flinch but accepted that health is more important compared to what they needed to speak of.

"Thank you for understanding let's go to the cafeteria." Said Hector as they all started to walk to the cafeteria. Ironwood went back to Ozpin with Glynda.

"Oh Ironwood," Said Hector before the two left. "Can you go take this young man to Ozpin's office so he can talk to Ozpin?"

"Sure." Said Ironwood as he took Saturn with them.

"So Yang." Said Hector to get her attention. "How do you know what an Onix is?"

"Well, I have been looking through this thing that you and Zoroark had." Said Yang as she held out Hector's pokedex so everyone could see.

She pointed it towards Hector and it opened up.

 **Darkrai, The Pitch-Black Pokemon**

 _ **"To protect itself, it afflicts those around it with nightmares. However it means no harm. Nightmares that it causes are deep and nightmarish".**_

Hector put down his fork and turned to the others.

"Well that saves some of the stuff i have to explain. What else do you guys want to know?"

"Are you a pokemon?" Asked Ruby.

"No." Said Hector

"Yes" Said all the pokemon that were in the room.

"No!" Said Hector.

"Pokemon identify you as Darkrai, and people identify you as Hector." Explained Lucario.

"Yea." Said Hector "Anything else?"

"Do you still cause nightmares?" Asked Blake

"No, i haven't caused any as far as i know. If you are wondering how it's because of this." Said Hector as he took out a charm. "It was given to me by a friend. If it is on me then Darkrai's Bad Dreams ability will not effect anyone that i put to sleep."

"That's good." Said Blake.

"Anything else?" Asked Hector

"Who were you talking to back at the city? You claimed it to be an old friend but you don't know anyone around here." Asked Weiss.

"I have no idea who he is." Said Hector. "All i do know is that he was someone that claims to have been a friend of mine. I have had a lot of friends so i don't know who it could be."

"So you just trust that he was someone you knew?" Asked Penny.

"Yup. Anything else?" Asked Hector.

"Is Darkrai still alive?" Asked Meloetta.

"Yea, he lives in my head." Said Hector. "He's like a voice in my head that helps me think up plans and stuff to do."

"But he is alive? Can he take control?" asked Ruby.

"Yes he is alive, just like I said. And for you second question he can but only when I'm really mad or in a life or death situation. Also Meditation. He can gain control if i just let him, but he's a troublemaker so I don't usually let him. Anything else?"

"What are your feelings about Blake?" Asked Yang.

"What?!" Said both Blake and Hector.

"You said "What else do you guys want to know about" that's why I ask." Said Yang.

"Well Blake is a nice person" Said Hector.

"Anything else?" Asked Yang trying to get something out of the boy.

"Well I see her as a friend just like the rest of you." Said Hector.

"What about that stuff you were telling me about." Said Zoroark.

Hector's face went red as he threw Zoroark's pokeball at him, returning to it.

"What was he talking about?" Asked Yang.

Hector was as red as Ruby's cape at that point. He needed a way out.

"Well I have to go talk to Ozpin. See ya guys later." Hector said as he went into his shadow and slid away.

"What was that?" Asked Weiss as she saw where his shadow went.

"Another one of Darkrai's powers. He can move in the shadows to escape situations." Explained Lucario.

"That sounds useful." Said Ruby.

"We have to go as well." Said Gardevoir. "We need to make sure everyone else is back in the room."

"Can we come with?" Asked Ruby.

"Sure let's get going." Said Gardevoir.

Yang pulled Lucario over. "Hey where's Zoroark?"

"Hector took him with him when he escaped. Also don't ask us, we don't what he was talking about." Said Lucario.

Yang pouted and they went over to the room.

'Why would he have that reaction to Yang's question?' Though Blake as her mind wondered.

* * *

 **(Ozpin's office)**

Hector was riding up the elevator with Zoroark.

"Don't do that again." Said Hector.

"Come on man, we both know that you like her." Said Zoroark.

"Yea but I just don't know what to say and in front of everyone would just make it awkward." Said Hector

"You and I both love shiping people together but when it comes to you and love, you're as shy as a schoolgirl." Said Zoroark as he was laughing.

"Just be quiet we're here." Said Hector as the door opened up.

Inside was sitting the Admin trio, the general, Ozpin and Glynda along with their pokemon.

"What did you all need me for?" Asked Hector as they entered.

"Well Mr. Minawa" Said Ozpin with a hint of irritation in his voice. "We need to speak about the past few days."

"About what?" Said Hector.

"Well one topic is what are we gonna do with all of the pokemon that you freed from the White fang?" Said Ozpin.

"Well where are you keeping them right now?" Asked Hector.

"We have a small camp place near the forest. Leavanny is there explaining the situations and how they will be living there until we find out what to do with them." Explained Ozpin.

"Ok." Hector went into thought until an idea came into his head. "How about we give some of them to your more trusted colleagues, some of the teachers here and see how that works out?"

"That might work, but that is still not enough people. About 20 would still remain at the camp." Said Ozpin.

"Give me some time to think about what to do with those." Said Hector. "What else did you want to talk about?"

"The students having pokemon. There are more and more showing up and students finding them. We want you and these three to teach the students how to bond and use the pokemon." Said Ozpin.

"So you want us to be teachers?" Asked Zoroark.

"Basically yes. You four won't be together though. We will have Ms. Tanaka at Vauco, Ms. Nishimura at Mistral, Mr. Okamura at Atas, and you here." Explained Ozpin as he showed them a map with the locations highlighted.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to have Saturn go by himself. We need to make sure that he doesn't run away." Said Hector.

"Don't worry Mr. Minawa, we have explained all of the punishments that will happen if he tries to run away." Said Ozpin as Saturn shuddered when Ozpin looked over at him.

"Well that's good Sir." Said Hector as an idea popped into his head. "Can I use the pokemon that are left over for the class?"

"Yes they will be available to you, until we find them a permanent home. You three will be leaving in the morning to your new homes." Said Ozpin as he got a message on his scroll. "Now can the four of you please go. I have some news related meetings to go to about the new creatures popping up around the world."

The four of them nodded and stepped into the elevator to leave the adults to work.

"You know this idea is perfect for the two of you." Said Hector as they got out of the elevator.

"How so?" Asked Saturn

"You guys don't have to worry about Cinder getting revenge on you two for betraying her." Said Hector.

Saturn and Jupiter just went pale when they thought about that. They remembered what happened to Tukson and how to was going to be happening to them.

"Let us just thank Arceus that we don't have to worry about that." Said Saturn as they sped up back to the room where they were staying for the last night.

As they left back to the room, a certain green haired girl was walking back to her room to report what she had learned.

* * *

As Hector and company got to the door their conversation had gone over to what the fact that the four of them were going to become teachers.

"This is going to suck." Said Mars

"Well Saturn and me are the two that are best suited to do this." Said Jupiter.

"Yea and the other two of us are screwed." Said Mars

"You two were always brawn over brains." Said Saturn.

"Well the two of us are fucked." Said Hector as they walked into the room.

"Watch your language." Said a voice from inside.

Hector and the admin trio looked forward and saw that team Rwby was there having their pokemon checked up on. Gardevoir was tending to them with Froslass.

"Sorry. It slipped out." Said Hector.

"That's the first time we've heard you curse man." Said Yang.

"Well you have to be careful of what you say back home because if you say the wrong thing in front of the wrong person, you could be killed by their pokemon." Said Hector

"People can do that?!" Said Weiss.

"Well it's not legal but most people that are the richer trainer classes do. They believe that they could do whatever they want." Explained Mars.

"Why is it always the rich?" Said Blake.

"I have no idea but they have to beat you in a pokemon battle first. You win and you get some good money out of it. You lose and you lose your life." Said Jupiter.

"So what are you guys here anyway?" Asked Hector.

"We are just getting our pokemon checked up." Said Ruby.

"When did you four get pokemon?" Asked Hector.

"We got them the day you got taken." Said Weiss.

"Wow I missed a lot!" Said Hector as he sat down in a bed that was put in after Hector was taken.

"Yup and team Jnpr also has pokemon, along with a lot of students." Said Altaria.

"This make my job so much harder now." Said Hector.

"Also the school knows that we aren't from this world." Said Lucario.

"Really who let the secret out? Was it Zoroark?" Asked Hector.

"Hey!" Said Zoroark who looked a bit annoyed by that comment. "It was Ozpin who told everyone."

"Why?" Said Hector.

"Still have no idea." Said Zoroark

"Looks like you have a large workload to work with." Said Mars to Hector as he pouted

"What does she mean by workload?" Asked Blake.

"You all have a new teacher." Said Hector.

"Who?" Asked Ruby. " And how do you know that."

"Your looking at him." Said Hector as he smirked.

"What!?" Said everyone besides the ones that were at the office.

"Yup, from now on you will address me as Mr. Minawa." Said Hector with an air of arrogance.

"No" Said everyone.

"I know but I at least wanted to try to get away with that." Said Hector as he fell back onto the bed. He hit his head on something hard.

"Whose egg is this?" Asked Hector as he held it and rubbed the back of his head.

"That's Sun's egg." Said Blake.

"Isn't he the blond that wears no shirt?" Asked Hector.

"Yup." Said Zoroark. "He was supposed to come and pick it back up."

"OK" Said Hector as he set it down at the top of his bed.

"Now what to do." Said Hector as he looked out of the window.

"Well your bag was ringing earlier. We would have looked into it but we know how scary a trainer bag can be." Said Froslass.

"They wouldn't let us look into it." Said Weiss.

"And I am happy they did not." Said Hector as he grabbed said bag.

"What's so special about it and why are your pokemon scared of it?" Asked Yang.

"Well the fact that i can take this out should be enough explaining." Said Hector as he proceeded to take out a bike, three fishing rods, a cooking set, some textbooks, a few fossils and some chairs.

Everyone from Remnant was shocked at how a backpack could hold all of those items.

"We have no idea how either and just don't question it." Said Zoroark.

"Yup." Said the trainers as well.

"Ok." Said everyone.

Hector took out the poke-phone that was in the front pocket of the bag. He opened it up and it said that he had seven missed call from an unknown number.

"How the heck is anyone calling me? Did i get the dimension-wide plan at the store?" Joked Hector.

"Haha very funny. Who is it?" Asked Weiss

"No idea but i will keep it on me if someone calls again." Said Hector as he put the phone in his pocket and put all the stuff back in the bag.

"I'm gonna go for a walk." Said Hector as he left.

"Didn't you come back here for rest?" Asked Zoroark.

"Well yea but I need to get my mind off a few things." Said Hector as he left.

* * *

Cinder was looking over the plan she had in front of her.

She had a few more obstacles than she expected but it was not anything a little manpower could get rid of.

"Cinder, we have a problem." Said Emerald as she walked in.

"What is it Em?" She asked

"That new kid, Hector i think his name was, knows your name." Said Emerald.

"So what it's just a name." Said Mercury who was reading a comic.

"Mercury's right for once. All he knows is my name." Said Cinder.

"How many people do you think have the name Cinder?" Said Emerald.

Cinder thought about that for a moment.

"That still doesn't matter we just have to make sure he doesn't know who i am." Said Cinder

"Yea we don't see him at all do we?" Asked Mercury

"We have him in one class but that's about it" Said Emerald.

"Did you find out what happened with Saturn and Jupiter?" Asked Cinder.

"They are being shipped away probably to prison or something." Said Emerald.

"Well, I'll just have some of the white fang kill them later. Just to make sure they keep quiet." Said Cinder.

"Is that all you found out?" Asked Mercury

"Yes I couldn't get into the office and just heard what they were saying when they got out." Explained Emerald.

"Well now we can get back to the original plan. We have 2 months to get everything into place" Said Cinder as she looked down at the Tablet she had. " All we have to worry about is that no one else from another world comes in too ruin the plan."

Emerald got into bed and looked at Cinder. She saw her as a boss, a friend, and someone she could look up on. She knew that nothing would ever happen between the two but at least a girl could dream.

Mercury just went back to the comic he was reading. Cinder looked through the possible threats that were in the school. From the general himself to phyrra she opened up a new tab and put down Hector's name and a picture of the boy.

* * *

'Is this why we are out here this late?' Asked Darkrai

"Yup just looking at the ones that could screw us over." Said Hector.

He and Darkrai were doing just what they had said. Getting their mind off of the topics that were troubling the two. First was to check in on the girl that Ruby had introduced them to. Second was to just rest in a quiet place and third was to just walk around and do said objectives. They may have done them out of order but at least they completed said objectives.

"RING-RING-RING"

Hector panicked as he slid away and opened his phone. Once they had gotten past a corner they looked back and saw that Cinder had opened the window and was looking around.

'That was close' Said Darkrai.

Hector didn't reply and just took the phone out and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hector is that you?!" Said a voice from the other side.

"Hilda?!"

* * *

 **AN: I tried my best to make this as long as possible so that i could make up for the lack of chapters in the past week.**

 **Same deal as the other two, I got Saturn's last name from his voice actor.**

 **The Galactic team is off on their own way but another character is here to play around with and cause friction between everyone!**

 **Please leave feedback. Positive and negative is wanted.**

 **Thanks for reading the story if you're this far.**

 **-Zoroark0**


	20. Chapter 19: The First Class

**RWBY: The Dark Artist**

 **Chapter 19**

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

"Hector, is there a reason that you wanted to talk to me this early in the mourning?" Asked Ozpin as he was pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"I'm going out for a bit." Said Hector.

"Why?" Asked Ozpin who was wondering where he would need to go at 7 am.

"Just going to go and get used to the area." Explained Hector. "I haven't seen much of the city because the only times i go there is when we need to fight."

"That's fine but why today, it's your first day as a teacher." Said Ozpin.

"Don't worry about it Ozpin, I think best on the stage. It's only gonna be one class full of kids at a time anyway." Said Hector.

Ozpin smiled. "Of course. Just make sure to be back by noon for your first class. Also the Admin trio will be leaving in an hour so say your goodbyes."

"I already did that." Said Hector

"Well just go down to the Airship dock and have fun on your outing." Said Ozpin as he sipped his coffee.

"Goodbye Sir." Said Hector as left.

Once on the airship Hector leaned back. He thought about where he was going and how he was going to need to make sure his plan worked.

"What was the plan again?" He asked himself as he thought about last night's phone call.

* * *

 **(Lastnight)**

"Hilda?!" Said Hector as he was shocked by the fact that Hilda was in Remnant.

"Hector!? How are you talking to me?! Where are you?! Where am I!?" Asked Hilda in a flurry of confusion and shock

"Look you need to tell me where you are." Said Hector

"We're at hospital." Said Hilda.

"Wait we?" Asked Hector.

"Yea, Me and Rosa are here." Said Hilda.

"I'm not gonna ask for an explanation right now. Just tell me what city you two are in." Said Hector.

"We're somewhere called Vale." Said Hilda.

"Ok I'll go and get you two tomorrow. Just get me a nurse or doctor to talk to." Said Hector.

"What? Why?" Asked Hilda.

"Well I need someone to know that i'm gonna go get you two tomorrow. Make sure it's on speaker when you get a doctor and agree to everything i say." Said Hector.

Hilda called in a doctor that was treating the two and put the phone on speaker.

"Hello, my name in Dr. Long. What's your relation to the patients." Asked the Doctor.

"Well doc, these two are my little sister's" Said Hector. Hilda looked confused but played along.

"Sir I have to ask that you come and pick them up. They have no major injuries and can go home." Said Dr. Long.

"I can't do that at the moment. I'm also in the hospital." Said Hector. "I am a student at Beacon and was hurt in the fight at the south wall."

"What about your parent's? Can't they come?" Asked the doctor.

"Well the three of us are orphans. These two are the only family I have. So our parents can't go and pick them up." Explained Hector as Hilda pretended to be hurt by the reminder of their "Parents".

"I understand. They can stay the night but come in the morning for them." Said Dr. Long.

"Thank you for understanding ma'am. I will be there first thing in the morning." Said Hector. As he hanged up before she asked more questions.

* * *

'That's the plan.' Explained Darkrai.

"Ok." Said Hector as the two stepped off of the airship.

Hector went to the hospital that Hilda had sent him directions to and entered.

"Hello Sir. How may I help you today?" Asked the man at the counter.

"I'm here to pick up two patients. Their names are Hilda and Rosa." Said Hector.

"Ok, and what is your relation to them?" He asked.

"Family. I'm their older brother." Said Hector.

"Ok, just go to room 22 and both of them are there. Make sure to stop by here when you leave to check out and get their stuff." Said the man as Hector went towards the room.

When Hector entered he was greeted by the two trainers and their doctor.

"Make sure you keep an eye on these two. They were found knocked out outside of the border." Explained Dr. Long.

"Yes ma'am i'll make sure these two don't do that again." Said Hector. "Let's get going I have some money so we can go grab a bite to eat."

All three of them said their goodbyes to the doctor and to the nurse at the front as he gave the girls their bags back.

"Now what?" Asked Rosa.

"Well I did say that i would treat you. Let's go get some food and talk about a few things." Said Hector as he guided the group to a small family diner.

"So how's life been?' Asked Hector.

Rosa and Hilda just looked at each other and saw that they had the same question in mind.

"Hector, how are you alive?"

"I have no idea girls." Said Hector.

"After the events at Mt. Coronet, Everyone thought you died with the Galactic Admins." Said Hilda

"Well I was sucked into a wormhole so I also thought I would have died." Said Hector thinking back to what happened on the mountain.

"That's why I was so shocked when I heard your voice." Said Hilda

"I understand now. Also I ended up here with the Galactic Admins." Said Hector.

"Wait they're here?!" Said Rosa who looked around.

"No but they are alive just in different cities." Said Hector. "Now it's my turn to ask a question. How are you two here?"

Hilda and Rosa thought about it ,trying to remember what happened before the duo got here.

"We were celebrating Rosas 15th birthday party when it happened." Said Hilda. "We were just having a fun time, me, Rosa, N and Iris were at the small party that Rosa's mother was having. Everything seemed normal until a group of people wearing masks broke into the house. We had no idea who they were but they seemed to have come for our legends."

"We fought them off with ease until A big one came in and took Iris hostage. We were handing the pokeballs over when a bright light came over us all and we ended up waking up in the hospital." Said Rosa

"So you two are here and it sounds like N and Iris were taken through as well. Once we get to the school I'll ask Gardevoir and Lucario to see if they can find them."Said Hector.

"I hope they're fine." Said Hilda, looking worried.

"Don't worry. Those two can take care of themselves. Iris was a champion and N is a strong guy." Said Rosa trying to cheer Hilda up.

"So how has life been with you two? I haven't seen you two since Rosa beat Iris." Said Hector as he tried to make small talk.

"Well I haven't been doing much." Said Rosa. "Just went on a vacation to Kalos and ended up staying there for a year."

"I've been busy helping Cheren and Bianca get stronger. Even with all of training they've done they still can't take out a single one of my pokemon, even when it's two on one." Said Hilda with an air of arrogance.

"You're forgetting about something Hilda?" Said Rosa in a playfull manner.

"NO! Nothing." Said Hilda as she blushed and looked away.

"Did she finally ask N out?" Asked Hector.

He hit the nail right on the head. Hilda Just blushed more and drank some soda. Rosa just nodded.

"You two looked so cute together anyway so no need be ashamed." Said Hector.

"I know right but she is still shy about the idea." Said Rosa.

"Can we just drop this!" Asked Hilda.

"What time is it anyway? I have a show to watch." Asked Rosa.

"Rosa we are in another world. You can't watch your show." Said Hilda

"It's 11." Said Hector as he went pale.

"What's wrong Hector?" Asked Hilda.

"I have to get to the school now!" Said Hector as he rushed the cashier to hurry with their bill.

"Why?" Asked Hilda.

"I'm gonna be late for my first class!" Said Hector as he rushed the two girls out the door.

"Wait you're a student?" Asked Hilda.

"I will explain everything later! We just need to get to the airship before it leaves!" Said Hector as he ran with the two girls.

* * *

Ozpin was standing in the auditorium surrounded by all of the students in the school. He was second questioning his decision to make Hector a teacher if this was how he is on the first day.

He was about to dismiss everyone when Hector fell from the sky.

"AHHHH- I can't believe that worked!" Said Hector as he got up and brushed the dust off of his clothes.

"Mr. Minawa." Said Ozpin as he caught his attention. "Next time you are late please text me and don't fall from the sky, you broke the celing."

"I got it Sir!" Said Hector "Now where is my first class?"

Ozpin smiled "Look behind you."

Hector turned around and saw that the whole auditorium was packed with students.

"As you said "one class of kids."" Joked Ozpin.

"This is not amusing." Said Hector as he looked at everyone.

"How are you a Teacher?" Asked a student.

"Yea how?" Asked someone else.

"Well did Ozpin tell you what the class was about?" Asked Hector.

Everyone stayed silent.

"This class is about a subject that none of you know about." Said Hector as he walked forward. "Pokemon."

"We know about that." said a female student.

"You know what a pokemon is. Not what they are, how they act, what they eat, how they train, and what they are." Said Hector.

"Can you just start from the beginning?" Asked Weiss.

"Certainly." Said Hector as he walked forward and put his arms up. "I welcome all of you to the world of pokemon. As some of you may know my name is Hector Minawa. This world is starting to become inhabited by creatures known as pokemon. Some people will have them as pets, others study them and learn how they live. Myself... I use pokemon to protect those who cannot protect themselves and that is what I am here to help you do that as well. Your own adventure with pokemon is about to unfold and with this class you can learn how to train, raise, and befriend your pokemon."

Everyone was quiet and listening to the words that Hector was saying.

"Now I will only be one of the three teachers you will have." Said Hector.

That caught Ozpin's attention. "Mr. Minawa what do you mean by "one of three"?

"Well I don't know if they are here yet but"- "Hector you idiot!"

Hector was trying to justify his actions when two angry teens came into the room and were mad at him.

"Hilda! Rosa! Good to see that you two made it to the school." Said Hector as he tried to get out of this situation and turned to everyone. "This here is Hilda she will be teaching you about battle tactics and how to fight with your pokemon. This is Rosa who will teaching you how to care for your pokemon and how to treat their wounds if you are on a mission. The three of us will be your teachers."

"Huh?" Said the two girls as they went over all that Hector had told them. About where they are, why pokemon are a rare sight, the school they would be helping Hector teach at, and the headmaster.

"Hello." Said the two girls.

"My name is Hilda Touko and this is Rosa Toyosaki. We are happy to be here teaching you all about pokemon and all of their wonderful natures." Said Hilda.

Everyone didn't know what to feel. On the bright side there was a class for their new pokemon friends, but at the same time this would be a new class that they will need to prepare for.

"What will you be teaching?" Asked Blake.

"I will be teaching you all about the basics of pokemon." Said Hector as his pokemon came in with two boxes full of papers. "Right on time. For your first assignment I will need you to learn about your pokemon's types. On this list there are a total of 18 types. I don't want you to memorize it. I just want you all to know what your pokemon is weak to and strong against."

His pokemon went around and passed out the papers to everyone.

"How do we know what are pokemon's typing is?" Asked Jaune.

"Ask them. they are the best source of information you have for this class." Said Hector.

Everyone nodded as they looked over the paper. Hector was now explaining the whole situation to Ozpin about Hilda and Rosa being there and how they would help. They stayed there until the bell rang releasing the student's t their afternoon.

"I will allow this, but next time please tell me when you bring more people here to Beacon, please?" Said Ozpin.

"Of course Sir this will be the last time I do this." Said Hector as Darkrai crossed his metaphorical fingers.

"Alright. Now I will leave you to your students." Said Ozpin as he left.

"Now" said Hector "All we need to do now is introduce you two to everyone."

"Yea lets get onto that." Said Yang as she and the rest of team Rwby approached.

"Hey girls," Said Hector to team Rwby. "These are two of my friends from back home, they were the ones calling me yesterday."

"Well Nice to meet you two, I'm Ruby and these are Weiss, Blake, Yang and Penny." Said Ruby as she pointed at all of the girls.

"Well nice to meet you all." Said Rosa as Hilda agreed

* * *

As the group sat and got to know each other they were walking back to the Rwby dorm when Blake stopped Hector.

"What's up?" Asked Hector.

"This is a girls only room every since you moved out." Said Blake in a joking manner.

"Stop joking we are only visiting and I need to show them back to our dorm." Said Hector.

"No. We know where your dorm is so we will take them back." Said Blake as she gave Hector a sly smile and closed the door.

'I finally see what you like about her Hector' Said Darkrai.

"Yup.'" Is all Hector replied with.

Once Hector was out of earshot Blake and the rest of the girls started their makeshift plan: Get as much as they can out of Hilda and Rosa about Hector.

* * *

 **AN: NEW CHARACTERS YAY (also there will only be one more added here)**

 **Same thing as last time:**

 **Last name for Rosa is from her voice actor.**

 **Last name for Hilda was another name she has in Japanese.**

 **Also First person that guesses where N/Iris (Still deciding which I will choose) is gets a cookie.**

 **Please leave feedback, Any and all is wanted.**

 **-Zoroark0**


	21. Chapter 20: The Forest

**A month….. A FLIPPING MONTH!**

 **I am very mad at myself for not sitting down and continuing this story!**

 **Updates for the story will be coming out at…. Random times, because highschool sucks.**

 **Anyway onto the reason most people are still here, The actual chapter.**

 **RWBY: The Dark Artist Chapter 20**

* * *

Two white fang members were guarding a cell in the middle of the woods.

"What are we doing out here!" Said Member One

"You know He told us to be out here." Said Member Two

"All we are doing is guarding one cell! Plus this guy is harmless!" Said One.

"Be quiet and do your job!" Said Two as the masked man that was talking to Hector walked up.

"You two may leave now. Your work is over!" Said the masked man.

"Yes Sir!" Said the two members as they left Him.

"Are you ready to talk?" Said the man as he walked into the cell. Inside was a green haired man wearing a hat. He had bruising on his face from multiple punches and attempts to make him talk.

"No." Said the man.

"Why won't you talk N? We have those two girls that you want to protect. So talk or they'll get hurt." Said the masked man.

"You're lying Marcus." Said N as he looked up at his mask.

"What makes you say that "False King"?" Said Marcus.

"You have too much arrogance in your voice. As if I would fall for that. Plus I got a bit of help." Said N as a fist appeared going at the masked man.

"What?" Said Marcus as he put his arms up to defend. But nothing hit him. When he looked up he saw that N was gone.

"WHAT!" Said Marcus as he looked around the room. N and his only connection to two Legendary pokemon was gone.

He stormed out of the room and started to search for N. But N had not left. He was sitting right where the man last saw him. The only difference to the room was the now open door and the purpled haired pokemon cutting him free.

"Zoroark you're illusions never fail." Said N as he rubbed his hands.

"You know it!" Said the Zoroark as she got up and helped N get out of the chair.

"Where to next?" Asked Zoroark.

"Anywhere but here." Said N as they started walking south of the cell.

* * *

 **(Rwby Dorm)**

After a good hour of just talking and explaining things about Remnant to the two trainers, the Rwby team saw it better to shift the questions to their actual target.

"So Hilda… How long have you and Rosa know Hector?" Asked Ruby.

"Well I met him back when I started my journey. He was traveling around by himself and ended up joining me." Said Hilda

"I met him a few years after these two finished their journey. Hector came back it Unova to help out with an evil group of people that were trying to take over." Said Rosa.

"So you've known him for a long time?" Asked Ruby.

"Yea." Said Both trainers.

"Anything interesting you can tell us about him?" Asked Yang.

"Well I can't think of anything.. Wait! I know!" Said Rosa as she was about to say something but Hilda cut her off.

"I have one!" Said Hilda. "It's about a nickname that was given to him."

"What was it?" Asked Weiss.

"The Matchmaker." Said Hilda.

"Tell the story now!" Said Yang who looked like she was about to start laughing.

"Well Hector loves Shiping. When he was younger he used to do it with real people." Explained Hilda.

"Isn't that, I don't know a bit extreme?" Asked Weiss.

"It is, but i'm pretty sure he still does it. Anyway, whenever he made a pairing it would always become true!" Said Hilda.

"What? How?" Asked Blake.

"No idea but a way to prove it would be…. hmmm…. Was there ever a time when Hector said something like "I knew this would happen" or "Falling into place"?" Asked Hilda.

Everyone nodded.

"Well that means that his ship was sailing and he helped make it happen." Explained Hilda.

Everyone thought about it and soon was laughing. All except Ruby who though over all of the things that brought her and Penny together, Hector putting them on a team to see what the explosions were, Hector setting up the teams for the mission in Vale, and how he got Penny to stay with them.

"Hector was the matchmaker in my relationship…." Said Ruby.

Everyone looked over at Ruby who looked like she was about to fall over. Yang caught her as Ruby said. "Has my entire relationship been a lie?"

"No." Said Hilda. "Hector never does anything like this unless he can tell that there are feelings there. He does it when he knows there's a possible connection to be made."

Ruby regained the color in her face. "Thank Oum.." Ruby got up and sat down.

"Anything else?" Asked Blake

"Nothing I can think about… OH, if you scratch him on the forearm he will either laugh a lot or pass out." Said Hilda. Rosa looked at Hilda from the corner of her eye and saw that Hilda shook her head no.

"Good to know." Said Blake as she smirked.

"Why are you girls asking us all these questions about Hector?" Asked Rosa.

"No reason….." Said Team Rwby.

"One of you have a crush on him." Said Rosa as Blake stiffened.

"Blake, you don't need to be so nervous, Hector is a laid back guy." Said Hilda as she patted the girl on her back.

"Thanks…." Said Blake as she smiled

"Now we have to go get some rest. Thanks for the good time, see you girls later." Said Hilda

"I'll guide you two back." Said Ruby.

"It's alright we can make it back." Said Rosa as the two girls left the dorm.

Once they were out of earshot Rosa asked Hilda a question.

"Why didn't you tell them about that?"

"I didn't say anything because Hector would kill me and he has his own problems. He doesn't need more with people that don't even know what happened." Said Hilda as the two walked back to the room that Hector had sent them a message.

* * *

 **(Trainer room)**

As Hilda and Rosa entered the room they saw that Hector was sitting in a chair, writing in a journal.

"Do you really still have that thing?" Asked Hilda as she sat on her new bed.

Hector put the jornal in a box and locked it up.

"Old habits are hard to get rid of Hilda. You should know that better than anyone." Said Hector as he smirked and pushed Hilda's bag, which spilled wrappers of chocolate.

"The fact that our bags can hold 3 fishing rods, a bike and tables, is kind of scary, but for you to have yours actually spilling wrappers should be a bit concerning for your health." Said Hector

"Alright I get it." Said Hilda as she laid down on her bed, pulling out another piece of chocolate.

"Did the girls explain anything?" Asked Hector.

"We know what this world is about and how to survive it. We also found out a few sad things like how there are only four cities in this world and the we learned more about Grimm." Explained Rosa.

"Did they ask anything about me?" Asked Hector looking up from his journal.

"We told them about your nick-name Matchmaker." Said Rosa.

Hector just put his hand up to his face and sighed. "Why did you tell them about that?"

"Hey, it was either that or we tell them about what happened at Geosenge town." Said Hilda.

Hector tensed up. "Fine. I'll be happier if they know about Matchmaker instead of that."

"Good." Said Rosa as she got ready for bed.

'Those two are a bit of a problem….' Said Darkrai.

"They are fine. Plus I feel like we have other matters to attend to." Said Hector as the he also got into bed.

 **(Outside)**

"Is there anything new to report?" Asked a radio.

"The other two are in the room now. They do not seem like threats but that doesn't speak for their pokemon. All targets are sleeping as well" Said the man who was watching Hector as a hawk.

"We will be waiting to hear anything new soldier. Keep us posted"" Said the radio as it was turned off.

"Why am I even doing this?" He asked himself. "This kid is nothing more threatening than the others here. What makes him special?"

"Many things." Said a woman as she walked up behind him.

"Madam Cinder?!" Said The man as he bowed.

"At ease. Now tell me. Has anything new been found out about Minawa?" Asked Cinder.

"I saw a few things of interest." Said the soldier "Minawa talks to himself a lot. He has a journal that he keeps away from others under lock and key in a box. He also likes tacos. That isn't anything important but I found it interesting Ma'am." Said the soldier.

"So he has secrets…. Good." Said Cinder as she looked at Hector sleeping from the roof of her dorm. "Soldier you may now leave."

"I have to stay ma'am. I'm also here on orders from Marcus." Said the soldier.

'Is that what he calls himself? Oh well' Thought Cinder. "Very well. Keep me posted if anything interesting happens." Said Cinder as she walked away and back to her room.

"That woman still scares me…" Said the soldier as he looked back at Hector. Who was missing from his bed.

"Where did you go?" Asked the Soldier as he looked around the room, Hilda and Rosa were already asleep. Hector was the only one missing.

"See anything interesting?" Said a dark looming voice.

"AHH" Screamed the soldier as he pointed a gun at the voice. A hand shot up and crushed the barrel.

"No need to be violent." Said Hector. "I just need you to come with me."

"I would rather die than help the enemy!" Said the soldier as he punched Hector in the face. Hector didn't even budge.

"Ya know, that could be arranged." Said Hector as his hands shot up, put the man to sleep and dragged him away.

* * *

 **(Morning)**

Hector walked back into his room from a long night.

"Where have you been?!" Asked Hilda as she threw a pillow at Hector.

"I was busy with stuff. Anyway we have classes to get to and people to teach" said Hector as he dodges the pillow and started leading them to the auditorium.

"So who will be teaching today?" Asked Hilda.

"Well we can't start anything about combat since the students don't know much about that, so either me or Rosa will be teaching everyone" Said Hector.

"I wanna teach!" Said Rosa.

"All right but just so you know we are taking a trip to the forest that's nearby, so don't start anything until we get there." Said Hector as they walked in

The auditorium was empty.

"Where is everyone?" Asked Hilda.

"Everyone is at the camp for the pokemon. I told them to go on ahead so they can be early to class, and it looks like they will be." Said Ozpin

…

The three trainers thanked Ozpin for the info and ran outside.

"Everyone is already there!" Said Rosa as she saw the airships coming back.

"We need a fast way to get there!" Said Hector.

"I have an idea." Said Hilda as she brought out a pokeball and smiled.

* * *

"Where are those three!" Said a student who was in the forest with Goodwith.

"They will be here any minute, calm down children!" Said Goodwitch who was becoming mad that they were late.

But the student did anything but remain calm.

"GRIMM!" Screamed a student who saw a giant dragon-like creatures coming towards them

"Remain calm and get out your weapons!" Said Goodwitch as she looked at the creature. It was jet back and unlike any other grimm she had seen in her life.

The students were about to attack when a familiar face poked out from the creatures back.

"SORRY WE'RE LATE!" Screamed Hector as they flew down

"Mr. Minawa what is the meaning of this?!" Asked Goodwitch.

"I was busy with something." Said Hector

"No not that! I mean about this!" Said Goodwitch as she pointed to the giant dragon.

"Who's the most badass dragon in the world! You are!" Said Hilda as she was petting the dragon's head

"I am! I am!" Said the dragon

Hilda, Rosa, and the dragon stopped.

"Since when could Zekrom talk?" Asked Rosa.

"Since you guys came to this world." Said Hector "I don't know how but pokemon can talk"

"Ok" said the three.

"Now!" Said Hilda getting everyone's attention."We are today going to be talking about your bond with your pokemon! We are in the forest so you can see your pokemon show off your full power!"

"YEA" said everyone

"WAIT! Don't actually use your full power, we don't need anyone getting hurt or alert the grimm to our location" Said Hilda..

"Yay" Said everyone a bit less amused but still excited.

Everyone with a pokemon started talking with it and asking it to use it's attacks.

"Now for everyone else." Said Rosa as she got the attention of the hunters that didn't have pokemon. "For now all of you will be with me learning about the pokemon here at the camp!"

Everyone else went with Rosa into the camp to see the pokemon.

"So it looks like half have pokemon and the other half don't. That's good." Said Hector

"Hector!" Said Zoroark as he walked up.

"Hey Zoroark. Learn anything new?" Asked Hector.

"The guy finally talked " Said Zoroark "He said that a guy named Marcus sent him on a mission to scout us out."

"Marcus….. I don't know anyone by that name so it must be a fake name" Said Hector

"Also I got a bit more info on this Cinder person." Said Zoroark. "Apparently she's at the school, undercover as a student"

Hector smiled "Thats good to know. What did you do with him?"

"Gardevoir and Lucario turned him over to Ozpin and they are on their way here" Said Zoroark.

"Good" Said Hector as the two watched and laughed at the students tried to learn.

As the two watched a pokemon watched from the shadows.

Said creature jumped out and tried to attack the two of them.

Hector jumped out of the way and Zoroark returned the attack. The two went back and forth until they knocked eachother away.

"Who do you think you ar- Zora?" Asked Zoroark

The purple haired Zoroark looked back and smiled "Good to know you still remember me Zoro."

"B-but how?!" Asked Zoroark

"I have no idea where I am but can you and Hector come with me?" Asked Zora

"Sure lead the way." Said Hector as the two followed Zora

 **That's all for now folks! Not much else to say beside apologise again for the lack of a chapter in about a month.**

 **SORRY!**

 **School sucks.**

 **-Zoroark0**


	22. Chapter 21: The Forest Prt 2

As Hector followed Zora down a path he could not help but smile at the situation he was in. In front of him was a pokemon that he had not seen in a long time and besides him was his best friend, who could not get his eyes off of Zoro, blushing and in a trance.

Hector leaned over to Zoroark and said "I get as shy as a schoolgirl and you become put under a spell." Zoroark came back to reality and hit Hector's shoulder. They started to go back and forth with puns until Zora turned to the two boys and signaled over to a small cave.

Hector walked over to the cave and saw that N was sitting up against the back of the cave. "N is that you?" Asked Hector.

"Hector?" Said N as he looked over at him. "Now I know I'm going crazy. I'm looking at a ghost…*

Hector flicked N's nose "Still think I'm a ghost?"

"Not anymore…" Said N as he rubbed his nose.

"Anyway it's good to see you after so long N!" Said Hector as he went in for a hug.

"Hector, please no hugs. I'm in a lot of pain and could use some help." Said N as he showed Hector the marks on his sides and that his ankle was twisted.

"I see, can you stand?" Asked Hector he crouched down to N.

"For now, yes." Said N as he got up, using Hector for support.

"Good, let's get going. Our destination is the camp." Said Hector as they started going towards it.

 **(20 minutes later)**

As the group approached the camp they saw that Gardevoir and Lucario were back and helping everyone train. They quickly made their way inside and Hector set N down in one of the beds.

"Why did you rush him in?" Asked Zora.

"I don't need either Hilda or Rosa panicking about N's condition. Once he's feeling better i'll go tell them that he's here." Said Hector as he started to get to work.

"You know how to do first aid?" Asked Zoroark.

"Who do you think taught Leavanny?" Said Hector as he laughed.

Both the Zoroarks just rolled their eyes.

"If you two want to help then go get me some ice from any ice type nearby." Said Hector as he pointed over to a bucket. "Fill that up and use it."

"Alright" Said Zoro as he went out into the field with all the pokemon, followed by Zora.

"Now where could an ice type be?" Said Zoroark as he looked out at the big group of pokemon and hunters training.

"Whoa…." Said Zora as she looked out at all the hunters. Half were training with their pokemon, exchanging blow, testing out moves against each other and basically tackling and laughing together. She was moved by the acts that the pokemon and the hunters were having.

"I know that you love seeing good relations between trainers and pokemon but you have a trainer to get back to." Said Zoro as he got her attention.

"Yea yea, have you seen an ice type yet?" Asked Zora as she got back to the matter at hand.

"No but if we continue looking around people are going to question us." Said Zoro.

"Question what?" Asked Zora

"A few things like, "Where's Hector?, Who is this person?, Why does she have purple hair? Why is she so damn h-" Zoro stopped talking.

"So damn what?" Asked Zora who looked like she was about to laugh her butt off.

"NOTHING! OH LOOK ITS WEISS! HEY WEISS!" Said Zoro as he ran towards her to avoid Zoras question.

"That dork." Said Zora as she started going back to where Hector is.

 **(20 minutes later)**

"How much longer will it take?" Asked N, who was a bit annoyed that Hector was still fixing him up.

"Healing takes time boy! Calm down if you want to get better!" Said Hector as he poked the wound that he was currently treating, sending a wave of pain through N's body.

"HEY!" Said N as he threw a pillow at Hector.

Zoro and Zora were sitting on the side talking and joking about the situation their trainers were in, if anyone were to walk in right now they would get a very different message than a friend helping a friend. **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

"Hey Hector!" Said Rosa and Hilda as they walked in. "Me and Rosa are done teaching everyone and they are just bonding wi-GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY MAN!" Said Hilda as she pushed hector away from N.

"Where have you been! I've been worried about you! Never leave again!" Hilda was hugging N at this point and trying to get answers from him

"Hilda...honey… you need to let me go.. I think your opening my wounds…"

Hilda instantly let the green-haired man go. "Wounds?!" Hilda looked around N's body and saw that he had wounds around his lower torso. "You're not hurt there, are you?"

"What? No no no i'm fine love, Hector has been patching me up." Said N, having the question go over his head.

"Honey, you didn't really answ-" "Just let the man rest and you can ask him all the questions you want HIlda!" Said Hector as he interrupted Hilda and pushed her and Rosa out of the room.

"Why did you kick them out?" Asked N

"You need the rest and not the stress. Get some sleep and i'll come get you when we go back to the school." Said Hector as he walked out of the room.

"Wait, School?" Said N as he was left with Zora in the room.

 **(Outside of the room)**

"Why did you kick me out of the room?! Said Hilda as she hit Hector in the head.

"He needs the rest! Plus you can talk to him all you want after he is in a state where he is not in danger." Said Hector

"Wait, danger?!" Said Hilda as she started turning pale

"No, nothing like that Hila, I mean in danger of having his wounds open." Said Hector

"Oh thank Arceus…." Said Hilda as she started regaining color.

"HEY GUYS! I think we might have a problem…" Said Rosa as she pointed over to the hunters and pokemon. Team CRDL was taking some of the pokemon for themselves from the other students.

The other students were starting to turn hostile as well because of CRDL and were getting ready to fight.

"We have to stop this before we gets out of hand!" Said Hector as he looked at the amount of people getting ready to fight and the Pokemon were ready to get involved with the fight to help their trainers.

"This is way too many people, and if we use a pokemon move the Grimm will be attracted to the area." Said Rosa as she saw Hilda reach for the pokeball that contained Zekrom.

"Then there's only one choice." Said Hector as he pulled off his eyepatch.

Hector reached down and sent a wave of dark energy around him, encasing people and pokemon in dark energy and putting them to sleep. Everyone but Hector was put to sleep.

"That at least stopped the fighting. Now, how to get everyone back to school…." Hector thought over the plan as he went to do a headcount of the amount of bodies that needed to be transported.

"Very interesting." Said a voice from the trees.

Hector flinched and looked around. "Who was that?! Everyone should be asleep!"

"It's just me Hector." Said Blake as she jumped down from a tree.

"Oh, sorry for screaming. I was kinda freaked out that someone was awake." Said Hector as he chuckled.

"It's alright Hector. Anyway I wanted to know more about what you just did. Why didn't you tell me that you could put people to sleep?" Said Blake as she looked at everyone.

'But you did' Said Darkrai.

Hector's eyes widened but went back to the way they were. "Oh Blakey, i thought you would remember what I- we did with this semblance of mine last night."

"Blake" turned to Hector and said "I am shocked that I don't remember, mind reminding me about what we did last night?" Said "Blake" as she went in for a kiss.

Hector's hand shot up and grabbed her chin. "Nothing."

"Blake's" eyes widened as she realized the situation she was in.

"Now, tell me who you actually are, or i'll show you what i did to the man I found on the roof" Said Hector as his eyes hardened its gaze on the fake.

"I'm-" Said the fake before she kicked Hector and made a break for it. Hector pretended to chase her down but ended up letting the girl go.

"Ughhhhh" Said one of the students as he started getting up from being knocked out by Hector.

"Everyone! You were all knocked out from some of the spores that a pokemon produced. The spores won't hurt you but i think to would be best if we all started heading back. Everyone is to be with their team and pokemon in the airships when they arrive. Should be here at any moment." Said Hector as the airships landed in the clearing near them.

Students and pokemon boarded onto the ship until it was just Team RWBY, JNPR, their pokemon and the trainers.

"We have someone to get befor we go, tell the pilot that we will take a moment." Said Hector as he and Hilda went back to the small house near the training area.

"Who are they talking about?" Asked Ruby.

"You'll see." Said Zoroark.

 **(5 minutes later)**

"Everyone, this is N, my boyfriend!" Said Hilda as she helped N onto the ship.

"Nice to meet you N! Where are you from? Did you fall out of the sky as well?" Asked Yang

"No I didn't really go through any of that. I was-" "N, keep that info to yourself, we don't need anyone getting mad." Said Hector as he interrupted N.

"Alright." Said N, he continued answering questions that didn't involve the topic of how he got to Remnant.

'So what's the plan partner?' asked Darkrai.

"We have a new comrade and info has been leaked by that spy." Whispered Hector. "Hopefully nothing else happens and i can just deal with all this"

"Hey guys, do you know about the dance that's coming up?" Said Ruby.

"Dance?!"

 **(Cinder headquarters (her room))**

"Did you find out anything of use Emerald?" Asked Cinder as she looked through a scroll.

"I know a bit more about Hector's semblance and what happened to the spy we lost a few nights ago." Said Emerald.

"Hmmm. The latter of those two can wait, Tell me more about this semblance that he has."

The two, along with Mercury, talked in their little meeting for a portion of the night before moving on to what the next big job would be: The Dance.

 **AN: I. AM. SO. SORRY. I have not been able to get on my computer to write this chapter of three reasons.**

 **1: Pokemon Sun and moon/ RWBY season 4**

 **Explanation: I wanted to originally have this story done by the time these two came out to see if i could continue with the story and keep the elements that I had been thinking about making in the story.**

 **2: Computer problems**

 **Explanation: My laptop has not been nice to me and i have not been nice to it. I literally got it back from the repair shop the day you see this get posted. We are on normal terms, for now.**

 **3: School**

 **Explanation: It sucks. That's all**

 **If i am able to have time between all of these problems to write, I will and get the next chapter out.**

 **Next chapter will either be a christmas chapter or the next one in the story.**

 **-Zoroark0**


	23. Special Chapter: Christmas

**RWBY: The Dark Artist**

 **CHRISTMAS SPECIAL**

Hector was walking around the campus. He had just ended another fight between hunters that are using their pokemon to hurt others.

"Oh Arceus why is everyone so tense…" Said Hector as he sat down on a bench.

"Hey Hector!" Said Rosa who was running up to where Hector was.

"Oh hey Rosa, do you need anything?" Asked Hector.

"Well I was thinking about getting everyone a Christmas gift but I don't know any of the stores around here." Said Rosa

Hector turned pale. "Wait… Christmas gift?"

"Yea, tomorrow is the christmas party that we have been planning." Said Rosa.

"I thought it wasn't for a few days…." Said Hector as a panic state started to come forth. "I need to get everyone a gift, especially for…" Hector said no more.

"Especially for who?" Said Rosa, even though she could guess who he was referring too.

"Uhh.. Go ask Ruby for gift help! I have someone to talk too!" Said Hector as he moved in the shadows using Darkrai's power. It was faster than walking but it did take more energy than walking but Hector decided to just go for it.

He soon arrived at the team RWBY dorm and knocked on the door. 'PLEASE don't be Blake'

The door opened and revealed the Yellow member of the team Yang and Vulcon.

"Hey Hector, you look like you saw a ghost." Said Yang as she saw that Hector was a bit paler than usual. "Something on your mind?"

"I need your help with something." Said Hector. "So I forgot that today is christmas and i need your help in picking out a gift for Blake. Since your her partner I thought you would be able to help."

"Wow, dude never forget a day like this and I don't mind helping you out." Said Yang as she went inside and got a jacket. "C'mon Vulcon, gotta help this idiot out."

Vulcon laughed as the three of them walked to the airship docks.

 **(In town)**

"Now where would I be able to get Blake a gift?" Asked Hector as he looked around the shops.

"Blake is a calm and simple girl so she wouldn't want anything over the top." Said Yang. "I think the best thing to get her a book or a thing she needs."

"Well what does she need?" Asked Hector.

Yang just looked over at the boy. "I can think of one thing but I think you won't want to it."

Hector looked confused but something else caught his eye. A red and white creature ran into an alley.

"What was that?" Asked Hector.

"What was what?" Said Vulcan as he and Yang looked towards where Hector was looking.

"Let's just ignore it for now, we are here on a mission!" Said Hector as he walked into a book store.

After looking for a bit Hector bought a few books that he thought Blake would like.

"Anything you need to do in the city Yang?" Asked Hector as he saw Yang look at her watch.

"I need to pick up something that I had ordered to be made. Hector do you mind coming along?" Asked Yang. Hector nodded and the they went to a jewelry store.

'What could she be picking up?' Said Darkrai.

"No idea but this does give me an idea." Said Hector as he walked in behind Yang and Vulcan.

"I'll be back Yang." Said Hector as he went to look at the jewelry in the store. There was so many different pieces.

"This looks good." Said Hector as he looked at a ring. "I don't know if this is her style but-" "What is this price?!"

Hector turned back to Yang and saw that she was screaming at the store clerk, a old man was behind the counter. Hector swore that he had seen the same man working at the bookstore they had left.

"I'm sorry m'am, the price that was placed was brought up by the modifications you asked for on the piece." Said the old man.

"That's a giant load of-" "Just charge it to here."

Hector handed his debit card to the man who took it and went to the register.

"Hector…" Yang was speechless.

"This is your christmas present by the way, use your money to take her out on New Year's." Said Hector.

"Thanks man." Said Yang as she gave Hector a bear hug.

The man walked back with the item that Yang had bought and Hector's debit card.

"Can I buy this other piece as well?" Asked Hector as he took the old mon over to the ring and bought it.

"How do you have so much cash?" Asked Yang.

"The gold I traded in still hasn't run out and Ozpin has started paying me, since I am technically working as a teacher." Said Hector as he placed the ring into the bag with the books. Yang was carrying her bag from the jeweler.

The three were making their way back when they saw something fly out of nowhere.

"What the?" Said Hector as he saw the creature land. It was a Delibird.

"I spread holiday joy and cheer!" Screamed the Delibird as it reached into its bag and pulled out some presents and tosses them at the people that were around. Some exploded and some healed the people or at least made them feel better.

"Delibird!" Screamed a person who walked up the the penguin.

"Hello Jonathan!" Said the Delibird as it jumped into the man's arms.

"Sorry for any property damage!" Said Jonathan.

"Hey Jonathan." Said Hector as he walked up to Jonathan.

"Oh hello sir." Said Jonathan.

"Hello kid. I think you should keep an eye on that Delibird. Is he yours?" Asked Hector.

"Yea Shady is my pokemon. I found him in the park a few days ago giving gifts and I brought him home and we became friends." Said Jonathan.

"Well they are generous pokemon. I recommend you should give him tasks to do if you need anything. They love doing deliveries." Said Hector. "I'm Hector by the way."

"Thank you for the info Hector, I'll make sure to take care of Shady." Said Jonathan as he and Shady walked away.

"Hey Hector we have to get to the airship dock, the lasts one will leave any minute!" Said Yang as she looked at her scroll.

"Damn it!" Said Hector. "Ok, I have an idea, But you have to trust me on this."

Yang just looked confused but nodded. Hector placed his hands on Yang and Vulcans shoulders then moved through the shadows getting to the airship docks.

"What the hell? Why didn't you just use Gardevoir?" Said Yang as she was still processing what had happened

"You bring up a valid point but Gardevoir is in the middle of something. Moving in the shadows felt weird with extras but don't question and get on the ship." Said Hector as he pulled the two onto the ship.

 **(At school)**

"Tree? Check. Lights? Check. Many cookies? Check." Weiss and Ruby were checking to see if everything was ready for the festivities.

"Hey Weiss. Do you think Santa will come if we all go to sleep soon?" Asked Ruby.

"Well don't you want to do the gift exchange we planned a few days ago? After midnight we would give the gifts that we all got for each other." Said Weiss, she was a bit shocked that Ruby still believed in Santa, but she wasn't going to burst the young girls bubble.

"Oh I almost forgot about that!" Said Ruby as she ran to her dorm and back using her semblance. "All my gifts are here!"

Everyone else came into the room that team RWBY rented for the festivities. Hilda, N and Rosa placed their gifts under the tree. Blake and Penny did the same.

"Where could those two be?" Said Weiss as she checked the time. "It's almost midnight and the foods almost all gone." Weiss looked back and saw that all the cookies were gone. Ruby was standing with Penny eating the few cookies that they still had.

"I am so happy that we also got regular food." Said Weiss as she sighed at the caped cookie fiend.

The door flew open as Yang and Hector walked into the room.

"The life of the party is now here!" Said Yang as she held her arms up to emphasize what she had said.

"Where have you two been?" Asked Hilda as she was eating some food.

"Late shopping." Said Hector.

"I expected that from Yang but not you Hector." Said Blake.

"Hey!" Said Yang but was quieted by Weiss who walked her over to a place to sit.

"Well I had gotten a gift for everyone but there was someone who I couldn't think of what to give them." Said Hector as he and Blake walked to some chairs and took a seat.

"Who was it?" Asked Blake.

"Well she is a quiet person, has the most adorable bow, isn't that much of a morning person and loves reading." Said Hector.

Blake could feel a blush setting on her face. "She seems like a cool person."

"DING-DONG"

The clock had struck twelve.

"Merry Christmas Blake." Hector handed the bag to Blake.

She looked through it. "I have been looking for these books for a while. Thank you Hector."

"Wait, is there only books in here?" Said Hector as he looked through the bag and his pockets.

"Yes there is." Said Blake, who looked a bit confused.

"Where did it go?!" Said Hector and Yang at the same time. They had both lost the gift they had gotten from the jewelry store.

The door swung open. Everyone looked over at it and saw a red and white bird walk in.

"You two forgot these!" Said Shady as he reached into his bag and pulled out the boxes from the store.

Hector walked over to the Delibird and took the boxes from him. "Thanks for this. Now go back with Jonathan.

Shady nodded and said "Merry Christmas!" before leaving.

In the background Ruby was saying. "Holy Oum! Santa is real and he's a pokemon!"

Hector gave the bigger box to Yang.

"Thanks." Said Yang as she opened it for Weiss showing that it was a necklace with a yellow and white gemstone in the middle. "Merry Christmas Snowflake."

"Aww Yang I love it!" Said Weiss as she put it on and looked at it. "How did you afford this?"

"Let's just say that I got a bit of help from a Dark figure." Said Yang as she looked over at Hector, who was back with Blake.

"This was supposed to be with the books in the bag." Said Hector as he opened the box and revealed the ring to Blake.

"Hector…" Blake was at a lost for words.

"Do you not like it? If you don't then we ca-" Hector started saying as Blake hugged him.

"It's beautiful. Thank you Hector." Blake slipped the ring on and saw that it was the perfect size.

The rest of the night went without a problem. Everyone decided to spend the night in the room as it seemed that a few of their members wouldn't wake up.

Blake sat down near Hector, who was one of the first people for fall asleep. She looked at the ring and gave Hector a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Hector."

 **AN: Happy Holidays to everyone reading this!**


	24. Chapter 22: The Meet-up

**RWBY: The Dark Artist Chapter 22**

 **(Trainer dorm room, a few days after the trip to the forest)**

Hector was sitting in his bed thinking. 'Alright. There's a dance coming up in a few days. A shapeshifter running around. Someone crazy trying to rule the world.'

'Sounds like a normal day in our lives' Said Darkrai who was laughing 'The only difference is the setting.'

"Well you aren't wrong Darkrai" Said Hector as he layed back on his bed.

"Is Darkrai giving you a hard time Hector?" Asked Hilda.

"Nah he's just being himself, annoying." Said Hector as Darkrai said a few things to him in his head. "How's N doing? Did you check up on him?"

"The doctors here said that he'll be alright. The only reason they're keeping him is that they have to get the essentials for a profile like us." Said Hilda as she looked through her scroll.

"What you looking at?" Asked Hector.

"I'm looking at some of the dresses me and Rosa were looking at a few days ago. I've decided on a black one and Rosa is wanting my help choosing." Sad Hilda.

"Where has she been? She's been out more and more these days." Asked Hector.

"She's still a kid so she's doing what kids do. Enjoy their youth and go out with friends. She's also been hanging out with team JNPR and their pokemon." Said Hilda.

Hector chuckled a bit. "Wow someone's popular."

"She has been, but I don't think it's for the reason you think. Most of the times she goes out she's stopped for help with their pokemon or something like that." Said Hilda as she got up. "I gotta go see it N is ready to leave the hospital wing and come to the room."

"I have somewhere to be as well so i'll be going as well." Said Hector as he got.

"Where? Not much you do but sleep, teach and read in the library." Said Hilda as the two walked out of the room.

"Well i'm learning about life here and sleep is important! That's not the reason i'm going out. I'm off to meet up with someone I met in the forest." Said Hector as they parted ways.

"I swear to Arceus, Hector has way too many secrets and plans in his head. He's going to end up screwing it all up one day." Said Hilda as a confused Rosa came up and asked what she was talking about.

Hector made his way off the airship he was on. The person he was meeting seemed to clearly not want to talk at the school. "Now" Hector said as he pulled out a paper with coordinates. "why did it have to be coordinates as the directions… I suck with maps."

'Where are we going again?' Asked Darkrai.

"We are going where the paper that mysteriously ended up on my person says." Hector was sure he sounded like an idiot for saying that.

'I would argue that you shouldn't do that, but what good would it do' Said Darkrai

Hector aimlessly walked around for a few minutes until he asked someone for help with the map. "Thank you sir!" Hector ran toward where the man said.

The man smiled. "See you there."

As Hector approached the area he saw that it was the place where Blake and Sun had gone to be at the rally. "Here out of all places."

Hector walked into the warehouse and looked around. "The hole is still here from Roman rushing into it with that mech. White fang sure doesn't clear its tracks."

"You are very right Hector."

Hector turned to the voice.

"The White fang are a very functional group but they regulate in not keeping the peace instead of cleaning up after themselves." Said the voice as it came out of the shadows. The figure was masked but you could instantly tell who it was that was behind it from the hair she had.

"Wait.. Iris!?" Hector was taken back. She was wearing the mask of the white fang and had what seemed like a giant pair of scissors.

"It's no fun when you instantly know who I am. What will I do now?" Said Iris as she took off her mask.

Hector was confused. "Why are you here? Why are you wearing that mask?!"

Iris just laughed. "Look there are two reasons why i'm wearing the mask but i'm not telling. I'm just here to pass a message along." She walked up to Hector.

"From who?" Said Hector as he looked around for a possible escape if needed.

"Me." Said a voice from behind.

"You know that you being here kinda defeats the purpose of sending me." Said Iris as she went over to the voice.

'Random mask guy' thought Hector.

"No it doesn't, you being here is only half of the message. I'm here to deliver a message from my master." Said Mask guy.

"Master?"

"Yes, Darkrai my master is interested in you." Said Mask guy.

"Who's your master?" Said Hector.

"The lord of the Distortion world. Giratina. Darkrai your power can be the leverage we use to achieve our goals." Said Mask guy.

"What are you even planning? I would like a bit of info before I decide." Said Hector.

'Are you actually going to join them?!' Asked Darkrai.

"Depends." Said Hector.

"Giratina's plan is something that I can't fully explain to you but in the simplest explanation. He wants to overthrow God." Said Mask guy.

Hector started laughing.

"Dude…. Dude, that is not a good idea." Said Hector as he gained his breath. "You are talking about taking out the creators of the Pokemon world!"

"Creators?" Said Mask guy.

"Yea, Mew, Arceus, Celebi would also kinda fall under the umbrella since it controls time. You also have to keep in mind that there multiple of some of them." Said Hector, pointing out a few flaws in the plan.

"Those are already factor we have taken account of. Having the one and only Darkrai would be a great thing to have." Said Mask guy.

"I'm not one for overthrowing gods." Said Hector as Darkrai let out a breath he was keeping in.

"How about for revenge?" Said Iris, who had been quiet for most of the conversation.

"Revenge?" Asked Hector.

"Yes, for making you into what you are Hector. A fusion. Arceus did that to have Darkrai's power still be around. He didn't help you when Darkrai was against you. Trying to take over. He just let you suffer." Said Mask guy.

"..." Hector was actually thinking of accepting.

Mask guy held out his hand. "Join us Hector. With you on our side we should be able to take revenge for what he did to us!"

Hector was going to shake it but then stopped.

"Us?"

Mask guy saw his mistake too late. "You, I meant you."

Hector took the opportunity and tackled Mask guy, unmasking him. "No….."

Mask guy pushed Hector off and Iris knocked him away.

Both Darkrai and Hector were speechless.

"You just had to have been curious." Said Mask guy as he got the mask and put it back on. "Knock him out Iris."

Iris lifted up her scissor blade and brought it down on Hector's head, knocking him out.

"Should we take him with us Zack?" Asked Iris.

Zack started thinking. 'This could be my revenge… No, Giratina has my life in its hands. I disobey and i'm as good as dead.'

"No. Let him be. There are too many people in this world that will look for him if we take him."

"Alright. Do you think Master will be angered by this?" Asked Iris.

"Darkrai wasn't killed and we have no losses, plus with my latest capture, Master will be pleased with the way this ended up." Answered Zack.

A ring appeared behind Zack and the pair walk through.

'This is a problem.' Said Darkrai.

No response.

'Are you actually knocked out?'

No response.

'Looks like old Darkrai gets to have some fun.'

A black aura started to surround Hector. He got up and smiled.

"It feels so good to be in control. I can do what I want now." Darkrai started walking back to Beacon.

 **(At Beacon)**

As Darkrai walked onto the campus, he noticed that the pokemon were looking at him differently. 'They can sense that i'm in control. Any false moves and the people will know as well.'

Darkrai walked to the cafeteria and saw that the Rwby team and Penny were eating lunch. "Hello girls."

"Hey Hector." Said Ruby

"Where have you been? You missed your class." Said Penny.

"I had some things to take care of in the city. Anyway how have you two been doing?" Asked Darkrai.

Both of the girls started to blush a bit. "We have no idea what you're talking about."

"Hehe alright." Said Darkrai.

"So what were you doing in the city?" Asked Weiss.

Darkrai just said "Things."

Blake had been glaring at Hector. She knew something was different but she couldn't figure out what it was 'Maybe i'm just paranoid.'

"Oh by the way," Said Darkrai as he looked over to Blake. "Would you like to be my date to the dance?"

Blake blushed, Yang and Ruby were awing over the ask and Weiss just had a small smile.

"Uh.. um, er.." Blake was trying to find the word to say.

"She'll be there." Said Yang as she confirmed the ask.

"Great! I'll look forward to it Kitty." Said Darkrai as he grabbed a apple and walked out of the cafeteria.

"Oh my Oum. Blake you are one lucky girl." Said Yang.

"Looks like I have plans now." Said Blake as she gave the rest of her team a small smile.

"Hectors gonna thank me later." Said Darkrai as he walked back to his room, Still feeling the glares from other pokemon.

Darkrais plan was to enjoy as much of the day as he could but with the stares around him, he didn't want to chance this info getting back to any of the pokemon that Hector used.

"Wait why am I going back to the room if i don't want to be found out?" Darkrai turned around and started heading to the roof.

'Ughhhh…'

"Oh, you're up!" Darkrai could hear Hector waking up.

'Darkrai… why are you in control?' Asked Hector who was now the one in his mind.

"You were knocked out. Someone had to take care of us while your out of commision." Said Darkrai.

"Well what happened afterwards?" Asked Hector.

"Well Iris and Zack escaped through a hoopa ring. Hector they captured Hoopa." Said Darkrai.

'Oh Arceus. This just got a million times harder. Let's just be happy that Hoopa is a smart creature. Anything else?' Asked Hector.

"Well "You" have a date for the dance." Said Darkrai.

'... Is it who I think it is?'

"Yup"

'Thanks dude'

"But…. I'm still in shock with what happened today. Zack is alive after all these years. Iris is on the evil side. Giratina's plan on domination. Remnant is going to end up being a battlefield." Said Darkrai

'If what you say is true, then your right. Remnant is up for the time of its life.' Hector sighed. 'Let me take control again.'

"Aww… Just let me be in control for a little while more. You always get to do this!" Protested Darkrai as they made it to the roof.

'This is harder to see than normal. At least take the eyepatch off' Said Hector.

"Fine." Darkrai took the eyepatch off and they looked out over the school grounds. Team Rwby and Jnpr were near the fountain in the front.

'All of the pokemon look the same.' Said Hector

"The Elekid evolved. Its an Electabuzz now." Pointed out Darkrai.

'Sparkplug evolved? Oh boy this'll be fun' Said Hector.

"Also Oobleck and Port have Pokemon. Looks like Oobleck has a Stoutland and Port has a Swalot." Added Darkrai.

'Ozpin must have given them those two. At least they seem happy.' Said Hector. 'Now hand the body over Darkrai, before she shows up.'

"Who?" Asked Darkrai.

"DARKRAI!" Screamed out Meloetta as it tackled Darkrai.

"GOOD POINT!" Said Darkrai as the three of them fell of the roof from the force of the push.


	25. Chapter 23: The Dance Part 1

**RWBY: The Dark Artist. Chapter 23**

 **If there is anyone still out there that is giving this a read, hello and welcome back or hello for the first time. :)**

* * *

 **(From the last chapter)**

'Ozpin must have given them those two. At least they seem happy.' Said Hector. 'Now hand the body over Darkrai, before she shows up.'

"Who?" Asked Darkrai.

"DARKRAI!" Screamed out Meloetta as it tackled Darkrai.

"GOOD POINT!" Said Darkrai as the three of them fell of the roof from the force of the push.

 **(Now, to your not so regularly scheduled chapter.)**

Ruby was in the middle of enjoying some of her favorite chocolate-chip cookies when she heard someone scream from one of the roofs. "What the?"

Ruby's comment made the rest of her team and team JNPR look over at where the scream originated from. They saw that two people had fallen off the roof but then both of them disappeared.

Ruby looked over at the rest of the group. "Should we be worried about that?" She was only met with equal looks of confusion.

Suddenly a gust of wind hit them as they saw Meloetta and Hector appear in front of them. The looks of confusion didn't really change until they saw that Meloetta was kissing Hector's cheek.

"It's been too long Darkrai! I was so happy when I felt your presence that I quickly flew here so I could see you!" Meloetta had a death grip on the boy/pokemon hybrid.

"Meloetta….please...let….me….go" Darkrai was currently having his neck squeezed by the pokemon.

"Wait, Darkrai?" Asked Weiss as she and the two teams came towards the two.

"O-oh, hello everyone." Said Darkrai as he finally got free from Meloetta.

"What's going on here?" Said Zoroark as he and Lucario walked up to the group.

"Oh no." Said Darkrai as he saw the two focus their attention on him.

'Switch back right now! I'll be able to explain the situation better than you.' Said Hector.

"I can handle this." Said Darkrai. "How have you two been, it's been awhile since i've been in control.

"Control?" Asked Weiss.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Phyrra.

"Didn't Hector tell you? Whenever we're in a bad situation, this one being that he got knocked out, I take control." Said Darkrai as he walked over to Zoroark. "You don't mind me being in control for a little longer, do ya?

"Actually, I do mind. Mainly because whenever you're out something bad always happens." Replied Zoroark.

"I can't argue with you there, but we aren't back home so the chance of a random pokemon attacking me would be little to nothi-" As Darkrai said that he was talked by Meloetta.

"You are not leaving until we get to talk!" Said the small green haired pokemon.

"I spoke too soon." Said Darkrai. "Fine but let's go somewhere else to talk.

Meloetta got off of Darkrai and the two walked off.

Zoroark and Lucario were about to leave when Yang spoke up.

"Hey guys, quick question. What's the relationship between those two?"

"Zoroark you explain. I have to go and make sure that Darkrai doesn't overstay it's welcome." Said Lucario as it walked off.

"Alright." Said Zoroark as he turned back to the group. "Darkrai and Meloetta were basically the closest thing to a couple that legends could get to before Hector and Darkrai merged."

"What do you mean 'closest thing to a couple'"? Asked Phyrra.

"What do you mean by 'legends'?" Asked Ruby.

"Legends are pokemon that are much stronger than the rest called legendaries. There pokemon can control the universe, nature, even space and time." Said Blake as everyone was confused how she knew that.

"Blake is right on the legend thing and according to what Darkrai and a few other legends have told us, Arceus doesn't really like legends showing feelings like 'love' and 'compassion' because it leads to bonds and weakness." Said Zoroark.

"So Darkrai and Meloetta went against the god of the universe just to see each other?" Asked Ren.

"Basically, then the accident that made Hector and Darkrai fuse happened. The two were seperated for a long time until about 2 months before we ended up on Remnant."

 **(about 2 months ago, in Sinnoh on Newmoon Island.)**

Meloetta was sitting where she used to chat the days and nights away with her missing lover. "He had told me that Arceus sent him on a mission in the Kalos region but that was years ago. Darkrai…. Where could you have gone?" She sighed and was about leave when she heard a ship coming towards the island

"There hasn't been a human here in years…" Meloetta hid in the bushes and watched as a boy walked up.

"So this is where you lived huh?" Said the boy.

"Are you sure about this?" He said again.

"Is the boy crazy? Why does he keep speaking to no one?" Whispered Meloetta.

"You want control? Fine, you can take over while we're here." The boy removed his eyepatch and sat down.

"What is he doing? Why is he…." Meloetta was saying but then saw the boy's other eye. She was speechless. "I can't be…"

The boy stood back up but the aura around him had changed. It had changed into one that Meloetta recognized instantly. Meloetta was silent.

"Home, sweet home. It's been way too long. Wonder if any of my stuff is still here." Said the new presence.

"DARKRAI!" Screamed Meloetta as she jumped out and hugged the boy.

"Me-meloetta?" Said Darkrai as his eyes went large.

They both hugged as they left Hector in the dark.

"I'm so happy to see you, but why are you in this boy's body?" Asked Meloetta.

"Let's just sit down and talk. I'm sure we both have many things to talk about." Said Darkrai.

They both talked the night away like they used to, even with the protests that Hector had about it getting too late.

 **(Present Day)**

"After that day, Hector met up with Meloetta a few times and let the two lovebirds talk." Explained Zoroark.

"Awwww that's so sweet." Said Nora as she looked over at Ren. "Isn't romance beautiful, wouldn't you want to be in love Ren?

"Not really, but that was a nice story." Replied Ren as Nora looked defeated.

"Anyway, I have to find Darkrai and make sure that he let's Hector take control again. See you guys at the dance tomorrow!" Said Zoroark as he walked away from group.

"Oh yea, the dance is tomorrow. Are you guys ready for that?" Asked Ruby.

Everyone either said yes or nodded. The two teams talked and trained until curfew.

 **(Next day, 30 minutes before the dance)**

"So" Said Hector. "Are you two done yet?"

Rosa and Hilda had taken over the bathroom the four trainers shared. "Don't rush perfection Hector. Especially when the person you're rushing has pokemon that most would never dream of witnessing." Responded Hilda along with Rosa agreeing.

"Well, that's a lost cause N. How about we go and freshen up in the community shower?" Said Hector.

"Sound like a better idea." Said N as they started to make their way their.

"Meet us near the entrance of the dance, alright?" Said Rosa as she poked her head out of the bathroom.

"Alright." Said N as he shut the door. He turned to Hector and asked. "Why are you in such a rush anyway Hector?"

"Well, unlike you, I have to go meet up with someone that doesn't live with us." Said Hector as they got to the community shower and got ready.

 **(Later at the door)**

"How did we beat them here? They didn't even have much to do." Said Rosa as she looked around for the guys.

"'I'm just as surprised as you." Said Hilda as she looked into the dance hall to see if they were there. It looked like a fun time with all the students and pokemon walking around and dancing.

"Sorry we're late ladies." Said N as the two walked up. N and Hector were in black tuxedos. N had his necklace and his chain with the cube on his hip. Hector had decided to ditch the eye patch, hoping that most would be busy and not notice.

"You two clean up good." Said Hilda with Rosa also agreeing. They were wearing matching sleeveless, long, black and white dresses.

"I could say the same about you two." Said Hector as he pat N on the back. "Go forth and take Hilda to dance."

"You don't have to tell me twice."Said N as he took Hilda's hand and walked into the dance hall.

"So what will you be doing?" Asked Hector to Rosa.

"I'll be hanging out with Goodwitch, Ironwood, and Ozpin." Said Rosa. "I'm a little too young for any of these guys. At least I can make sure all the pokemon don't do anything bad."

"Make sure to dance by yourself, or have one of your pokemon join you." Said Hector.

"I'll make sure to do that." Said Rosa as she walked in.

'Well what are you waiting for?' Asked Darkrai. 'You better not be getting cold feet.'

"I wouldn't leave unless it was for the end of the world." Said Hector as he walked into the dance. "Now where would she be?" Hector looked around and saw that Blake hadn't arrived yet. "Well at least I could get some punch." Said Hector as he walked over and saw that Penny was there….with two guards next to her.

"This is a problem for my ship." Said Hector as he walked over to them.

"Stay back kid." Said the first guard. **(Fguard for short)** This made the second guard look over **(Sguard for short)**

"I'm not a student if that's what you mean. I would like a word with Penny. Without you two." Said Hector.

"Sorry, doesn't matter if you are a teacher or student, we have direct orders from the General." Said Sguard.

Hector looked up to the balcony as Ironwood looked back. Ironwood put his hand to his ear and Fguard did the same.

"Word from the General, we are to let Penny dance with others if we always have eyes on her, so she can't go into the crowd once the party goes into full swing." Said Fguard.

"Sounds good to me." Said Hector as the two guards walked away. "So Penny did you know who ask you to the dance?"

Penny laughed a bit. "Yes, you know who did end up asking me. I was worried that I wouldn't be able to dance with her once she arrives. Also why did you decide to not wear your eyepatch?"

"You're welcome about that, and I've decided to risk it. I'll just say it's a contact or something." Said Hector as he saw Yang, Weiss and Ruby walked in.. "They're here, c'mon."

Hector and Penny walked over to the present team RWBY members.

"Hello Ruby, you look nice." Said Penny as she looked ruby over.

"Thank you Penny, you look nice as well." Said Ruby as she looked down blushing.

Weiss, Yang, and Hector were watching the small exchange. It was very awkward.

"How about you two go sit down and start talking about your day." Suggested Yang as she gave Ruby a thumbs up.

"Would you like to do that Penny?" Asked Ruby.

"Yes, I would like that." Replied Penny. They both walked over to the chairs that lined the place.

"So, Yang, Weiss, where's Blake?" Asked Hector.

"She got sidetracked with Sun. They'll be here in a bit." Replied Weiss.

"Hope he isn't too much trouble for you Hector." Said Yang as she gave him a light jab in the arm and walked away with Weiss.

"Why would he give he trouble?" Said Hector.

'Maybe he's after Blake's heart.' Suggested Darkrai.

"No. He couldn't be." Said Hector as the idea went through his mind.

'I think you said that a bit too soon, look' Said Darkrai.

Hector looked over at the entrance and saw that Blake was with Sun. They were talking out of Hector's earshot and Sun was blushing.

"How did you even see them walk in?" Asked Hector. "We weren't even looking in this direction."

'Magic' Said Darkrai as he metaphorically made jazz hands.

"Well, Time to see what's going on." Hector walked over to the pair.

 **AN: OK. SO. I. SortaForgotThatThisExisted… Basically School got in the way (I've used this excuse like a million times but this time it was the start of test season and test prep so I basically put everything fun on the shelf and focused on work.**

 **I'm back at least.**

 **Whoo.**

 **-Zoroark0**


	26. Chapter 24: The Dance Part 2

**RWBY: The Dark Artist**

 **Chapter 24**

 **(Cinder and co. Hours earlier)**

"So how are you going to do this?" Asked Emerald as she, Mercury, Cinder, and Zach were in their room.

"The plan goes as follows." Said Cinder as she projected something from her tablet. "You and Mercury will be attending the dance to make sure that Ozpin and the rest of the teachers are occupied. I will be going into the tower where I shall upload the virus. When either Ironwood or anyone that can hinder the mission leaves you two will contact me. Got it?"

Mercury gave a half-hearted as he read his comic book.

"Crystal clear Ma'am." Said Emerald as she started preparing.

Cinder went over to Zack and looked down at him. "What will you be doing during all of this?" she asked.

"My goal is still the same. Capture any legendaries that come through. There are two here and I intend to capture them. One way or another." Said Zack.

"Two? I thought that little singer was the only one. Who's the second one?" Asked Cinder.

"Who do you think? A random person shows up and tries to put a wrench in your plans and he's supposed to be normal?" Said Zack as he got up and walked out of the room.

"A lot of people are putting wrenches in your plan. Who could it be?" Asked Emerald.

"Probably the one that was also here a couple nights ago. Who would know this much?" Said Mercury, not taking his eyes off of the comic.

"Hector." Said Cinder as she started typing things on her scroll.

 **(At the dance)**

Blake and Sun had walked to a punch bowl that was near the door. Hector stood nearby on one of the pillars, trying to listen in on the conservation.

'You know that this won't accomplish anything.' Said Darkrai as he saw this whole situation hilarious.

"Shut it." Said Hector the quietest he could manage. He didn't want Blake's enhanced hearing to catch him.

'It would be easier for you just to walk over there and do something. What are you trying to accomplish with this?' Asked Darkrai.

"I'm just trying to see what's going on between them. You know scope out the potential competition." Whispered Hector as the two bicker.

This time Hector didn't notice Blake's bow move.

"Did you hear Hector?" Asked Blake to Sun.

"He's currently hiding behind that pillar trying to listen in on us. Some guy." Said Sun as he laughed.

Blake sighed. "For as much that I like him, I don't know much about him on a personal level. I would love to just sit down with him and talk."

Sun smiled. "If he isn't ready to put in the effort to do even that then you shouldn't be this interested in him."

"You might be right but he is technically working…..and two people while the other person is basically dating an entirely different person. Bloody Oum, what has my life become." Said Blake as she drank some punch.

"Wait so you're hitting on two guys, and one is already taken? Damn Blake, scandalous." Said Sun as Black nudged him in the arm.

"Shut up. You want to see what he's up to now?" Asked Blake

"Sure, let's go"

The two walked over to where Hector was hiding. He was completely oblivious to them and still talking to Darkrai.

"That one time in Hoenn was nothing! I was just asking them for directions and the guy became hosti-"

"BOO!" Screamed Sun.

"AH!" Screamed Hector and Darkrai as they fell over and instantly thought 'Damn it'

Sun started laughing at him while Blake giggled.

"Did you see his face?! Hahahahaha"

Hector got up and started brushing himself off. "You two do know I could give you detention for doing that right?"

Sun stopped laughing. "Oh Oum, I forgot he can do that."

"But you wouldn't because it's not a valid reason." Said Blake as she handed him a glass of punch.

"You're right." He thanks Blake for the punch and drinks some. "But I can still do it in my mind."

"Won't have much effect on up in real life." Said Sun

"Meh" Replied Hector as he turned back to Blake. "You look lovely tonight Blake.

"Thank you, you look good as well." Replied Blake.

Sun decided to interrupt. "Wait you have that two eye color thing? Wasn't called Heterochromia or something?"

Hector looked over than instinctively covered Darkrai's eye. "Yea, I was born with it. One of the reasons I have the eyepatch.

"I think you should lose it, it makes you look dorky." Said Sun as he also inwardly said, "As well as some other things."

Blake chuckled while Hector looked confused.

"Anyway, would you like to have a dance?" Asked Hector

"I'm sorry, but my first dance is already taken." Said Blake

Hector looked over on Sun questionably.

"Not me dude."

"Then who did?" Asked Hector

"I did." Said Yang as she walked up with Weiss. "Hope you don't mind.

"None at all." Said both Hector and Weiss as they stepped off to the side with Sun.

"We'll be back." Said Yang as she took Blake over to the dance floor.

"So." Said Hector as he leaned into where Weiss was. "You and Yang?"

"It's nothing. We are just hanging out since no one asked either of us to the dance." Replied Weiss as she remembered about the nickname that Hector had.

"Mmhm. Alright." Said Hector.

'Something's happening between Ice and Fire, hopefully, water isn't the only thing that comes out of this.' Said Darkrai as he started laughing, Hector chuckled as well.

"What's so funny?" Asked Weiss.

"It's nothing. Just an inside joke." Said Hector as he looked out the window. His attention was instantly caught by a golden ring with the Team Flare symbol in it. Hector went pale.

'We need to go check it out.' Said Darkrai.

"But we're in the middle of something, Darkrai. I can't just leave." Whispered Hector to himself.

'We might be able to save Hoopa if we do this. Do you really want to mess up this chance?' Said Darkrai.

Hector sighed. "Just give me a minute."

"A minute for what?" Asked Sun. Weiss had also turned to face them.

"I'm just going to check up on something for Darkrai." Said Hector. He turned to Sun. "Keep an eye on Blake if I'm not back in 10."

"You don't have to worry about that." Said Sun. "Also this would make one point for me and none for you."

"You might win this battle but the war is nowhere near finished." Said Hector as he walked into the crowd to find Gardevoir and Zoroark.

 **(On the roof with the ring)**

"Are you even sure he saw it?" Asked Iris as she fiddled around with a dust crystal.

"Can't be too sure about it. I had an estimate to where he was so I took the chance. Hopefully, he takes the bait and the teachers don't come out here and cause problems." Said Zack as he walked back and forth.

"Hopefully I show up as well." Said Hector who was just sipping some punch, standing behind Iris.

Iris jumps up and jets towards Zack. "Son of a Bidoof!" Now next to Zack she looks at Hector who was finishing his punch.

"No need for the foul language Iris, I was just sharing my opinion on the topic." Hector throws his glass onto the ground, breaking it. "Now, what do you two want?"

Zack sits across from Hector. "Did you think about what I told you about?"

"My answer is still the same," Hector said as he looked Zack. "I won't be helping you take down Arceus."

"You are not the one I want to talk to Hector. Let me speak to Darkrai. Directly." Said Zack.

"And what makes you think I'll actually let you do that?" Said Hector.

"I think you will be quick to follow my orders." Said Zack as he snapped his fingers. A medium-size ring appeared in front of Hector, showing Hoopa and a device it was linked to.

"Hoopa!" Hector exclaimed "What did you do to him!?"

"It's a funny story." Started Zack. "Hoopa decided to be a little rat and used its rings to teleport into the base I was in. After I found out I quickly apprehended it and using the machine it is hooked up too, I can use its power." Zack smiled as he closed the ring in front of Hector. It showed Hoopa in a glass case with wires attached to it.

"The timing for this is perfect as well." Said Zack as he summoned ring and reached into it. "I was wondering how I could get you to join us." He then pulled out a purple Pokeball. "Then came to mind."

"A master ball…" Hector and Darkrai said.

'Would that even work on us?' Said Darkrai.

"Let's not find that out right now." Said Hector as he moved towards Zack.

Zack pointed the master ball and shot the red beam at Hector. He managed to dodge it and punch Zack. Iris caught him before he could fall and pushed him onto Hector. They both fell and the master ball was knocked aside, rolling towards the ledge. They both looked at the ball, at each other, then scrambled towards it.

Hector shot a ball of energy towards Zack but he made a portal in time to not get hit. They both started punching and kicking each other while trying to get up. Most of the time they knocked each other back onto the ground.

Iris finally joined in and jumped onto Hector pinning him.

Zack got up and grabbed the master ball. "Now, let's try this again." He points the Pokeball at Hector with a big grin on his face.

A loud crashing noise nearby from someone shooting a gun distracts them all.

"What the he-" Said Iris before both her and Hector are surrounded by a black aura. Zack watches as she falls out of the aura and sees a shadow go towards him. The beam from the master ball misses it and Zack gets hit by the shadow and falls towards Iris.

Hector grabs the master ball and tosses off the building.

"NO!" says Zack as he watches it go over. He went towards the ledge before Hector kicks him back.

"Now that that's taken care of," Hector said as he walked over. "I can finally capture you."

"You think we wouldn't have a backup plan?" Said Zack as he threw something at Hector and a bright light came over all three.

When the light died down Hector saw a ring where the two were. He tried to reach for it but it disappeared.

Hector sat as he pulled something out of his pocket. It was the master ball. "The old switcheroo. It works every time."

"STAND STILL!" Said a man pointing a gun at Hector.

Hector looked around and say that he had been surrounded by Atlas soldiers. Hector quickly put the master ball back into his pocket.

"I think there's a little bit of a misunderstanding. I wa-" That was all Hector said as he was hit in the back of the head.

 **(Elsewhere)**

Cinder had just barely escaped the encounter with Ruby. She was not expecting the young girl to have seen her entering the tower but it was nothing she couldn't handle. Ironwood coming up the elevator made the perfect distraction for her escape. She walked into the dance ahead of 2 guards, losing them in the crowd.

"May I have this dance?" Cinder asked as she tapped on the shoulder of Emerald.

"Certainly". Emerald walked away as Cinder and Mercury started dancing.

"How was your night?" Asked Mercury.

"It was…. More exciting than expected." Responded Cinder.

"Anything we should be worried about?" Said, Mercury.

"No, they'll be scratching their heads long after we've finished what we came here for." Said Cinder as they continued dancing.

 **(Another side of the dance hall)**

Blake and Sun were sitting with Weiss and Yang as they rested from dancing.

"Do you think Hector will ever come back?" Asked Yang to Blake and Sun.

"I was hoping so, but the dance is almost over." Said Blake as she looked at Sun. "Thanks for spending the night with me."

"No problem Blake, what are friends for?" Responded Sun.

As they continued talking Zoroark, Gardevoir and Lucario walked by.

Yang noticed them and waved them over. "Have any of you seen Hector since he left?"

Zoroark and Lucario were surprised by hearing this. Gardevoir stayed with a calm expression.

"He left?!" Exclaimed Zoroark. "He was really looking forward to this! I can't believe he left you."

"I'm going to take that as a no." Said Blake as she sighed and drank some punch.

"The question now is 'Why?'" Said Lucario.

"I've been watching him." Said Gardevoir.

"You have?!" Said Everyone.

"Yes. Before the dance started Hector asked me to keep tabs on specific people with my psychic power. I put him as a person to watch as well." Explained Gardevoir.

"Well, where is he?" Asked Weiss.

"He was knocked out a couple of minutes and taken to the tower." Said Gardevoir who looked calm while saying that.

Everyone else looked worried and shocked.

"He's fine. Ironwood is there as well." Said Gardevoir as she tried to calm them.

"Well, the general seems like a good guy." Said Zoroark who calmed down.

"Should we go over there?" Asked Sun.

"He'll be fine. We'll get answers when they come back. Let's just enjoy the rest of the night." Suggested Gardevoir.

"Alright, If you say so." Said Yang as she looked at everyone. "How about we get back to the dance?" She suggested. Everyone agreed.

 **AN: Next chapter to come whenever I get off my lazy ass and then sit back down to type it** **.**

 **-Zoroark0**


	27. Chapter 25: Forshadowing

**RWBY: The Dark Artist**

 **Chapter 25**

 **(The next day)**

Hector awoke to a headache and people talking around him. He rubbed his head and looked around realizing that he was on a bed in Ozpin's office. As he sat up Glynda saw him and turned her attention to him.

"Mr. Minawa, you have some explaining to do!" She said with a tone that would turn the most hardened men into shells of what they used to be.

"Not so loud!" Said Hector as he rubbed his head. "I feel like I fell off a building."

"You did."

Hector looked over at Ironwood as he bowed. "After one of my guards knocked you out they went to handcuff you but you were surrounded by a black Aura and got back up."

'Must have been Darkrai taking over.' Thought Hector.

"The guards instantly panicked and knocked you off of the building. One almost shot you." Ironwood looked at Hector. "Why did that happen?"

Hector looked away. "It happened for no reason, Your guards have no idea what they thought they saw."

Ozpin put his coffee mug on the table and walked over to Hector. "It is not in your best interest to lie to us Mr. Minawa. Please tell us what we like to know."

Hector looked around the room to see if there was any kind of escape. There were the windows but they are too high up. The elevator was behind them. Their pokemon were looking at Hector. They looked frightened.

Ozpin looked towards where Hector was looking and took note of the pokemons response.

"You're afraid the students and pokemon will look at you differently? Am I right?" Ozpin asked.

Hector nodded and looked down. "This has happened before. After I told them what I was they chased me out of town and almost killed me."

Ozpin was saddened by hearing what Hector had gone through. "I understand where your hesitation comes from, but I can promise you that the information you share with us won't be told to anyone else."

Hector looked at Ozpin and saw that the man was telling the truth. He turned his attention to Glynda and Ironwood and they both nodded.

"I share a mind with the god of nightmares and every pokemon can sense that he's there but they don't do anything out of fear. They fear that I'll trap them in a permanent nightmare."

Ironwood and Goodwitch were a little skeptical about what he said but Ozpin had a look of trust on his face.

"Can you please prove what you say?" Asked Goodwitch.

"I don't believe that's a good idea." Commented Ironwood. "If what he says is true then he could cross us."

"Mr. Minawa has given us the trust in keeping the biggest secret that he has. I don't think he would lie about this." That's what Ozpin responded with. "Is there anyway you can stop these nightmares?"

"My charm." Hector pulled out the necklace he had on. "I put it on a necklace to access it faster. It's called a Lunar wing. The goddess of dreams drops these and they're used to cure people from the effects of my powers."

"So you were given one by her? These are pokemon right?" Asked Ironwood who was intrigued by this.

"Yes, to both questions. Even though Darkrai is Cresselia's nemesis, she was kind enough to help me. The night she gave me this both Darkrai and I had a sweet dream since we were combined." Said Hector as he felt Darkrai sigh.

"That's their names? Darkrai and Cresselia?" Asked Ozpin.

"Yes, Darkrai is the one I was combined to." Hector produced a small sphere of dark energy and held it out. "If this were to hit you, you would fall asleep."

The three adults looked at the orb with curiosity.

"How was this Darkrai effected with bad dreams if he causes them?" Asked Goodwitch.

"It's like how I explained it, pokemon are not evil." Hector put a hand over Darkrai's eye. "They have feelings and are able to feel guilt, anger, fear, regret…." Hector looked down. "Imagine that you were forced to never socialize with anyone. You were chased away and threatened everywhere you go to the point where you lived on an island away from society."

The three teachers were silent. The baby pokemon walked over and hugged Hector's legs.

"Thanks guys. Darkrai appreciates it."

"I… believe you now. He seems to have a horrible past." Said Goodwitch as she looked at Gothita, who was still hugging Hector as he picked up all three.

"Well no shit Sherlock." Said a voice in the room.

Ironwood, Goodwitch, and Hector were startled by this as Ozpin was calm and sipped his coffee.

"You didn't tell that someone else was in here?" Whispered Hector.

Darkrai stayed quiet

"I understand." Whispered Hector.

"You talk to yourself a lot kid." Said the man. He looked like he was near his thirties. Had a torn up red cape with silver-grayish clothing. "From what i've seen you keep a lot of secrets and don't trust many. You also put up appearances, make others believe you're something you're not You're either crazy or damaged."

"It's the only way for me to talk to Darkrai. Who are you?" Hector asked.

"That's classified information." Said the man.

"Qrow stop being weird." Said Goodwitch. "How did you get in here?"

"Well there goes the secret." Qrow glared at Goodwitch. "Why you gotta do that to me Glynda?"

"How did he get in here?" Ironwood asked as he looked at Ozpin.

"Qrow had been here since Mr. Minawa had woken up. I'm just worried that the General of Atlas wasn't able to detect him himself."

Qrow started laughing. "He got you there Jimmy."

Hector got up and started walking towards the door. "Well it seems that i'm not needed so i'll get going."

"Not so fast Mr. Minawa." Said Ozpin as all attention was shifted over to the boy.

'It was easy to see that this wasn't going to work' Said Darkrai.

"Oh, now you talk." Whispered Hector as he turned back to the group. "What is it Professor?"

"I want discuss the reason you were on the building that night." Said Ozpin as he gestured over to a chair in front of him.

Taking the hint, Hector walked over and sat. "Something caught my attention on the building and I went to check it out."

"And what exactly did you find when you arrived." Asked Goodwitch as she crossed her arms.

"Nothing. It was a false alarm. Guess I was getting a bit paranoid about this whole situation." Said Hector.

"I have already told you, lying will do you no good." Said Ozpin.

Hector sighed. "It was worth a shot. I found 2 people up there. Both were people from my world who are working with the White Fang. We talked and when things didn't go the way they wanted they attacked. I had them cornered but they escaped."

"You should have called for backup." Said Ironwood.

"They would have slowed me down instead of helped me." Said Hector.

"My men are-" "Enough James."

Ozpin spoke up before the two could start fighting.

"Mr. Minawa has a point. Your men would have not been able to keep up with him." Explained Ozpin.

"Then how about your pokemon? Why didn't you try to bring one along." Asked Goodwitch.

"They were too busy looking after the other pokemon. Plus I wasn't expecting to have trouble when I get there." Hector looked around the room.

"Always expect the unexpected." Said Qrow.

"What did the people on the roof talk to you about?" Asked Ozpin.

"They were trying to recruit me." Said Hector.

"Recruit you?" Asked Ironwood.

" leader has a plan. I won't go into much detail right now but what I will tell you is that Beacon will be a battlefield if nothing is done to prevent it." Said Hector as he looked at the ground.

"We'll have to talk about this later. You must be wanting to leave." Said Ozpin.

Hector nodded. Ozpin gestured over to the elevator.

"Message me when you want to talk again Professor." Hector was starting to leave when he realized that his scroll wasn't on him. He patted all the places it could have been on his person and also found out that…

"Hey professor, where is all my stuff?"

"Oh, silly me. I almost forgot to return your items." Ozpin opened a drawer in his desk and placed the items on the table.

'8 pokeballs, pokedex, scroll, gloves,...' Hector was going through a mental list of what he had and saw that the master ball was still missing.

"Are you sure that this was all I had on me when you found me?" Asked Hector.

"Why do you ask? Was there something important that is missing?" Ozpin asked.

"Well… yes. It looks like a pokeball but is purple and has an M on it." Said Hector.

"Oh! You mean this item." Ozpin reached into his jacket and pulled out the master ball. "A peculiar item if I do say so."

"It isn't really anything, just more of a personal item." Said Hector as he tried to sound as truthful as possible.

Ozpin obviously caught on but played along. "Of course, here. Catch." Ozpin tossed the pokeball at Hector. Hector's eyes widened as he ducked out of the way confusing all the teacher.

"Mr. Minawa, what are you doing?"

"NOTHING, just didn't want to get hit by it. I am technically a pokemon so it would catch me, but i'm also a person so would it really? I am not in the mood to find out so I moved." Hector put a glove on and picked it up. As he walked into the elevator he said. "Now if you would excuse me, I have to go see what my pokemon are doing. Thanks for letting me stay here while I was out."

As the door closed everyone turned back to Ozpin.

"Oz, man. Is that really the skilled fighter from another world that you called me back for?" Asked Qrow.

"While he may not seem as much, trust me when I say that he is someone that will be most helpful." Responded Ozpin.

"What are we to do about that thing that he said, that Beacon would be a battlefield." Asked Goodwitch.

"I'll call down more of my troops. They'll be here in no time." Said Ironwood.

"No James, that would show the public that something is wrong. The last thing we need is for the public to panic and cause more Grimm to be attracted to the kingdom." Said Ozpin.

"They were here...Ozpin they were here!" Said Ironwood."

"We are very much aware of that. Thank you James." Said Goodwitch.

"Fantastic, you're aware. Now are we going to do something about it or should we stay the course and continue to ignore what's right in front of us." Responded Ironwood.

"Why must your answer to everything involve a triumphant display of military brave? You treat every situation like it's a contest of measuring d-"

"Glynda!" Said Ozpin.

"Well he does."

"She's right. As much as I would like to have a simple solution for this problem we must remember that this may go beyond Vale, beyond Beacon. And if this truly is part of some master plan for which we know not the final move, we must not be so bold. Nor can we risk the spread of panic." Ozpin said as he took a drink of his mug.

"I have served you faithfully for years. But if you mean to tell me that your plan is to really hold the defenses and wait-"

"It is not!" Said Ozpin as he stood up. "You're a general, James. So tell me, when you prepare to go to war, which do you send in first? The flag-bearer, or the scouts?"

"That's where I come in, right?" Asked Qrow who had been silent through this."

Ozpin smiled. "Correct. I need you to keep an eye on Mr. Minawa until you can learn more about this 'plan' that he was wanted for. When you do, report it to me as soon as possible."

"Understood. While i'm out i'll grab something to drink." Qrow walked away from the group and left the room.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to shadow Hector?" Asked Ironwood.

"He seems to get into a lot of trouble. Plus with a Huntsman around he won't be out of our sights anymore." Ozpin looked down at the students going about their day. "We have to get information in anyway possible. It's our choice then to act on it."

 **-Trainer's room-**

When Hector walked into the room he was instantly tackled by all his pokemon, with Mareep jumping on top of the pile.

"Where have you been?!" They all asked.

"Relax guys, I was just with the Headmaster. Please get off of me." Hector said.

The pokemon all got off of Hector and he got up.

"Gardevoir, why didn't you tell them where I was?"

"I was disconnected from you when you fell from the roof during the dance. It's been 2 days." Gardevoir said.

"It's been 2 days?!" Exclaimed Hector. "Why was I out for that long?"

"Like we would know! You're the one who decided to go out on his own!" Said Zoroark as the rest of the group nodded.

"Touché. Now what have I missed over the two days?" Asked Hector as he walked over to his bag to store the master ball.

"Nothing big has happened. Almost every student on campus has a pokemon and from what I've seen on TV most of the public has taken a liking to pokemon." Said Gardevoir as if she was turning in a report.

"That's great. Now, how have you all been? It's been a while since I sat down with all of you." Said Hector as he took off his gloves and sat on his bed.

"Altaria and I have been helping out some of the students with getting to know their pokemon." Said Leavanny as Altaria nodded.

"I've been keeping to my own with Mareep and Charmeleon. I can't really handle the constant questions from the students without getting mad at them." Said Froslass as Mareep jumped back onto Hector and Charmeleon nodded.

"Lucario and I are working to get stronger! Most of the pokemon around sometimes like taking blows at each other when they get mad so we have to step in and stop them." Said Zoroark as he did a pose showing off his arms as Lucario just sighed.

"I've been doing what you had asked me back during the dance. Keeping tabs on people. Nothing has been out of character for any of them." Said Gardevoir.

"That all sounds great!" Said Hector he looked over all of them. Flashes of when he had met all of them popped into his head. "We've all come a long way haven't we?"

Everyone nodded as they did a collect sigh and looked over everything they've been through.

At that moment the rest of the trainers walked into the room and quickly moved in on Hector to try to get answers to where the boy had been.

 **(Elsewhere)**

Zack was pacing back and forth in the room with a crystal in it.. He had promised that he'd have something to show to Giratina, which was going to be Hoopa, but he had not received word from his master.

"You'll be fine. You've been through tougher situations with him." Iris was desperately trying to calm down her coworker but it was to no avail. She looked up to the man because of what had been done to her.

Zack walked over to Iris and placed a hand on her chin and pulled her in. "You have no idea what could be done to either of us. If he is displeased with this then he'll have our heads!" He let go of Iris who fell back to where she was sitting.

As soon as Iris sighed the crystal had started shining, signaling that their master was ready for them.

As the pair walked into Giratina swooped down causing the two of them were slightly pushed back.

"What news do you have for me now?" The dragon did not seem to be in a good mood.

"Master, I have not yet captured Meloetta or convinced Darkrai to join us. Bu-" "You dare summon me when you have nothing to show!" Giratina remarked as Zack backed away.

"Give me _one_ good reason for not destroying you right now!"

"I've captured Hoopa."

Giratina's eyes widened at hearing that. "This is excellent news! Prove this to me."

Zack nodded as he opened a portal and showed the pokemon hooked up to a machine.

"You have also completed the machine I sent you. You should have started with this servent." Giratina looked away for a moment. "You can forget about the other two for now. What I need from you two is to look into a ritual i've found." Giratina opened its mouth and shot a beam at one of the crystals nearby and it shined.

The reflection showed a ritual on top of a mountain. It did not see to have any indication to what it would summon besides a long green dragon on top of it.

"You shall go to where this has been transported in Reamnat and perform it. Once it is summoned it shall in turn make Arceus notice and send others to confront it. That's when we'll intervene and capture all he sends. Now leave me." Said Giratina as it flew off deeper into the Distortion world.

"Are we going to actually summon it here? Into a world where it could wreak havoc?" Iris was actually scared. She had heard stories about Rayquaza but didn't want to meet the dragon itself.

"Orders are orders." Said Zack as he lead the way back.

 **AN: Yea I've come to accept this. I'll make no promises but i'll try to write more.**

 **-Zoro**


End file.
